Shibusen Chronicles
by AzaRose
Summary: Soul y Maka han vuelto a pelearse por culpa de esa niñata. Kami hace acto de presencia el el colegio y aun han de resacatar a Kidd. ¿Algo más? ¡AH, si! El Sr. Evans ha venido a ver a su hijo por algo relacionado con una boda. SXM Spoiler capi 69 del manga
1. Prologo

Buenas. Soy nueva por aquí aunque llevo mucho leyendo.

Esta historia tiene final feliz, es la primera que subo y es de la que me siento más orgullosa ^^

Muchas gracias por leer y disfrutad de la lectura

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece (todavía) pertenece al gran Ohkubo -sama

* * *

Prólogo:

-¡BAKA!

Eso fue lo último que le gritó a Soul antes de echar a correr. Ahora estaba en su cuarto encerrada y no tenía ninguna intención de preparar la cena aunque le tocara a ella.

A la hora de la cena Blair le contaría a un Soul algo enfadado y muy hambriento que no había cena y que Maka se había ido después de estar atrincherada en su habitación una hora.

Soul no le daría más importancia hasta que despertase a la mañana siguiente en el sofá, diera unos toquecitos, asomara la cabeza y viera que Maka no había pasado la noche en casa, iría a dar una vuelta por Death City, hablaría con Black Star y las hermanas Thompson y le dirían que Maka había pasado pero se había ido y no sabían dónde.

A mediodía una estúpida pelea se había convertido en un problema para Shibusen.

* * *

Ha sido cortito pero como la historia ya es suficiente larga… ya habrá más.

Nos leemos en el próximo capi ^^


	2. Polvo y fotografias

¡¡¡Buenas de nuevo!!!

Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis leído el cortísimo prólogo (y gracias a los que habéis dejado review)

Como la historia está completada intentaré subir capis seguido.

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece (todavía) es propiedad de Ohkubo -sama

* * *

Cap1: Polvo y fotografías

Nadie sabía de aquel sitio, bueno quizás su padre sí, pero confiaba en su estupidez y en que no recordara aquella casa. A fin de cuentas él tenía vedada la entrada y solo había estado una vez para firmar los papeles del divorcio.

Su padre tampoco no sabía que su madre le había dado una copia de las llaves por si algún día quisiera visitarla y no estaba en casa. Habiendo vivido en Death City y visitado casi todas las ciudades del mundo en su recolección de almas no era que Kami prefiriera Inglaterra por su clima pero era bonito y era su país natal.

La noche en que Maka pisó por primera vez aquel lugar estaba todo cubierto de polvo. Hacía tiempo que nadie vivía allí. A su madre le gustaba viajar y ahora debía estar dando la vuelta al mundo en su largo viaje de placer. Ella aprovecharía esos días de soledad para hacer lo que le viniera en gana. Cuando llegó estaba tan cansada que se quedó dormida en el sofá.

A la mañana siguiente se dedicó a limpiar un poco y curiosear. Había fotos enmarcadas con el trasfondo de Death City o de Shibusen. Compañeras de clase, amigos de su madre… entre ellos estaban Marie-sensei y el Dr. Stein. Todos mucho más jóvenes de lo que pudieran estar ahora. El único que no parecía cambiar de apariencia era Shinigami-sama, como si para él el tiempo no pasara. En otras vio a su padre de joven. Por alguna razón le pareció que su padre aparentaba más inteligencia y madurez en las fotos que en la realidad pasados los años. Pero Maka estaba segura de que solo era apariencia. En un cajón encontró más fotografías. Fiestas, festivales, ferias, las fotos de boda… Kami estaba preciosa con su vestido blanco, lástima que su matrimonio solo durara unos trece años.

En la habitación de su madre, espaciosa, con cama de matrimonio y un armario grande, allí estaban sus fotografías favoritas: en la primera aparecían su padre un par de años antes que ella naciera, Shinigami-sama, y Kami en un escenario festivo en el interior de Shibusen, la segunda es una estampa familiar donde Kami coge en brazos a un bebé recién nacido de ojos verdes y a su lado Spirit demasiado concentrado en su hija como para mirar a la cámara. La última le es muy familiar porque ella también la tiene en su álbum de fotos: Fue en una sala de fiestas justo a la entrada, para esas fechas Maka ya estaba matriculada a Shibusen. Kami había sido invitada, junto con su familia a un concierto de violín de un tal Wes Evans, famoso músico en Inglaterra. Maka no entendía demasiado sobre música pero le gustó como tocaba aquel violinista sin embargo… había algo en su música que la dejaba un poco descontenta. Después hubo aperitivo en la sala de fiestas contigua. Kami a su derecha y Spirit a su izquierda. Ella en medio de ambos. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que aquella fiesta seria un principio para ella y un fin para sus padres?

Después de limpiar la casa Maka decidió irse a duchar ella. Las gotas de agua se llevaban el sudor y la suciedad pero la invadía el cansancio. Con el pelo aun húmedo se sentó en el sofá a mirar los álbumes de fotos. Pasaba páginas febrilmente. A la mayoría no los conocía pero fue capaz de reconocer caras como Sid-sensei, Azusa, Marie-sensei, su padre, evidentemente, el Dr. Stein, B.J. … Se paró en seco a examinar una en concreto. Estaba después de la boda de sus padres pero aun no había fotos de ella por lo que aun no había nacido. En brazos de Sid-sensei había un bebé de pelo azul que jugueteaba con su madre.

"Black Star…"

Realmente se le veía un bebé energético. Ahora que se paraba a pensarlo, realmente sabía solo algunos retales del pasado de sus amigos. No es que el pasado importe, pero en el fondo siente curiosidad. Ella se conoce en suyo de memoria, siempre despotrica contra él y no tiene problema en ello. Tampoco en contarlo. Tiene la impresión de que en realidad lo sabe todo Cristo. Pero ¿y los demás? De Tsubaki solo sabe la historia de su hermano que se convirtió en Kishin, de Black Star que es "hijo de Shibusen" último descendiente del Hoshizoku, de Kid que siempre ha sido un paranoico y sacó a las Hermanas Thompson de la vida en la calle y de Soul… ¿Qué sabe de su compañero? Que le encanta la música, sabe tocar el piano, tiene un hermano violinista y poco más por no decir que esa es toda su información. Pero… hay algo que no cuadra: si el hermano de Soul es Wes, ¿Por qué no llevan el mismo apellido? ¿A caso Wes Evans solo es un nombre artístico? ¿O Soul se cambió de apellido? Si así fuera ¿Por qué se lo cambió?

Uf. Pensar en Soul la ponía de mal humor. Es inevitable recordar su pelea. Aunque fuera la pelea más estúpida que han tenido jamás.

* * *

El primer capi también cortito pero como esto tiene su extensión… así quizás mejor XD

¿Por qué habrán peleado? Mmmm.

Confesión: eso también me lo pregunté a mitad de la historia cuando iba a revelarlo ¬¬ Tengo mala memoria hasta para mis fics XD. Luego lo recordé gracias a Dios.

Nos leemos en el próximo capi. Besos.


	3. Wanted Death or Alive

Otro capi ^^ Como este es cortito he pensado en colgar dos de golpe.

Gracias Sakuritah por el commen ^^. La historia de Soul vendrá después asi que no lo voy a estropear.

Sobre la duda del nombre de Soul… buff es un poco complicado. Al principio del manga no acabé de entender lo que le dijo al diablillo sobre su "apellido familiar" asi que las posibilidades sobre el posible apellido de Soul que formula Maka para ella misma son posibilidades que me vinieron a mí a la cabeza hace algún tiempo. Maka sabe que Soul tiene un hermano lo que no acaba de entender es porque se apellidan "diferente" por decirlo de alguna manera. Yo contemplo ambas posibilidades: que Soul se cambiara de apellido o que simplemente no le agrade el segundo y por eso se quedó en "Eater". En este fic he cogido la del cambio de apellido porque daba más juego ^^

No sé si me he explicado bien o lo he liado aun más… Bueno ya me diréis.

Y ya si, os dejo con los capis.

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece (todavía) es propiedad de Ohkubo -sama

* * *

Cap2: Wanted (death or alive)

El Spartoi deja de lado las misiones para separarse en grupos por toda Death City en busca de la técnico Maka.

-Bueno, bueno. Resumimos la información que tenemos hasta la fecha: Después del colegio Maka-chan volvió a casa y se estuvo una hora aproximadamente pero se marchó antes de que Soul-kun llegara a casa. Testigo de los hechos: la gata Blair. –Shinigami-sama toma aire y prosigue –Esa noche fue a ver a Liz y Patty y a Black Star a sus casas pero no se quedó en ninguna. Además Maka-chan no dijo en ningún momento a donde pretendía ir y tan solo llevaba consigo una pequeña mochila. No puede andar muy lejos porque no ha cogido la moto y tampoco falta ningún arma con la que pudiera haber volado, a menos que cogiera otro tipo de transporte. Sería bueno empezar a buscar por el colegio. Pero por si acaso también sería conveniente examinar a fondo Death City.

El quipo de Ox se encargaría de la zona norte de la ciudad, Kilik y las hermanas Thompson registrarían la zona este, Black Star, oeste y el equipo de Kim y Soul por el sur y el campo de entrenamiento de vuelo. Mientras tanto Stein y Marie se encargarían de registrar Shibusen.

-Yo también quiero venir. No puedo buscarla por Death City pero si por el colegio.

-Esto, Sempai, no te lo tomes a mal, pero es mejor que te quedes. Las probabilidades de que Maka salga por patas de la ciudad si eres tu el que la encuentra son demasiado altas y eso es lo último que queremos.

A pesar de que Stein intentó decirlo con tacto, él no sabe de esas cosas y Spirit se deprime demasiado fácil cuando piensa en cuánto le odia su hija. Así que al final se quedó en el señor rincón deprimido hablándole a la muñeca de su hija.

-Mmmm. Debemos encontrarla Azusa-chan. Ella podría ser la diferencia entre derrotar a Ashura o que el mundo se suma en la locura. Si al menos hubiera ido con algún arma no me preocuparía tanto su seguridad pero…

-No se preocupe Shinigami-sama, yo también ayudaré con mi habilidad. Cualquier novedad sería de ayuda.

-Nos mantendremos en contacto pues. Adiosito.


	4. Sonidos

He aquí el otro.

Alerta: este capi no es un salto temporal. Es fácil de imaginar, pero lo sabréis en un par de capis más. (A veces estas cosas así lían un poco y por eso aviso)

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece (todavía) es propiedad de Ohkubo -sama

* * *

Cap3: Sonidos

Maka se aburría en aquella fiesta. Su madre felicitaba al violinista y su padre había encontrado a una "amiga" y había desaparecido. Al fondo tras la gente que rodeaba a Wes felicitándole por el grandioso concierto había un chico que se le parecía mucho y tenía sus ojos rojos puestos en él. Lo miraba en la lejanía hasta que se hartó y se perdió entre los pasillos interiores. A Maka le llamó la atención porque no había visto a nadie de su edad en aquel muermo de reunión y se aburría. Aun no tenía edad para disfrutar de las conversaciones de los adultos así que se fue a encontrar con aquel chico.

Recorrió pasillos y pasillos. Y finalmente entró en un cuarto oscuro. Había poca luz pero podía distinguir en medio del lugar un piano de cola negro. Pero allí no había nadie. Aun así ella estaba segura que había visto al chico entrar. Escudriñó un poco más y encontró algo que no acababa de entonar con la decoración. ¿Se puede saber que pintaba una guadaña en un lugar como ese? Por alguna razón aquella arma le llamaba la atención. No tenía la misma forma que su padre, pero claro él era una Guadaña Mortal. Nunca le habían dejado empuñar a su padre, tampoco es que lo deseara fervientemente pero siempre había tenido curiosidad así que no se lo pensó dos veces y la tomó. Si la dejaba en el mismo sitio que antes nadie notaria que la había cogido un rato. Por alguna razón al principio Maka sintió como un calambre al empuñarla y la dejó caer al suelo sin querer. Pensó que debía ser electricidad estática y como tenia voluntad de hierro volvió a intentarlo. Esta vez no sintió calambre si no calidez. Una calidez extraña impropia de un arma de metal. Sintió como latidos, parecía como si la guadaña estuviera viva, pero eso no podía ser. Debía ser que en el fondo estaba algo nerviosa y sentía su propio corazón en su mano. La balanceó un poco e intentó girarla como había visto a su madre hacerlo. No se dio cuenta y casi destroza el piano.

-¡Eh tu! ¿Qué se supone que haces? Si no te gusta la música no hace falta que te cargues el piano.

Al oír esa voz Maka se asustó y dejó caer de nuevo la guadaña al suelo. Miró a su alrededor pero no había nadie. De repente se fijó en que de la hoja de la guadaña salía el torso del muchacho que había estado siguiendo. Volvió a tomar forma humana y se acercó al piano con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Se sentó en el banquillo y acarició las teclas.

Maka avanzó hasta llegar a su lado.

-Lo siento. En ningún momento quise romper el piano. ¿Eres el hermano del violinista? Os parecéis mucho.

La miró con el ceño fruncido. Tardó un rato en contestar.

-Sí, él es mi hermano mayor.

-Entonces tú también sabes de música. No sé demasiado de eso pero tu hermano no toca mal, me gustó bastante. ¿Podría escuchar como tocas tú?

El chico se la quedó mirando extrañado. Nadie le había pedido nunca que tocara para él porque todo el mundo sabía que él no era tan bueno como su hermano. Pero había algo en aquella chica que le daba confianza pero una vocecilla interior le decía que en cuanto tocara la melodía que abría su alma ella correría asustada como todos los que escuchaban. Pero quizás esa era la mejor manera de quedarse solo con su piano y darle una despedida como dios manda antes de irse a Shibusen donde su única tarea seria comer almas. Así que decidió tocar no sin antes advertir a su última oyente.

-Esta es la clase de tío que soy.

Maka no acabó de entender aquella frase pero se dispuso a escuchar atenta ya que se había girado y había abierto la tapa para empezar a tocar. Ella no entendía de música y si el chico se hubiera equivocado no lo hubiera notado porque su especialidad no era la composición sino la percepción y aunque ella no lo supiera su técnica de percepción de almas empezó a desarrollarse lentamente sintiendo cada rincón del alma del pianista. Lo percibió todo: su angustia, su deseo de escapar, su soledad, sus ganas de vivir una nueva vida. Y le gustó. Mucho más que el concierto de violín de su hermano.

La melodía acabó. El chico se giró pensando que ella ya no estaría. Pensando que se habría ido corriendo y se sorprendió al verla todavía a su lado sonriendo.

-Me ha gustado mucho. Has estado genial.

-Sí. De verdad no tienes ningún tipo de oído musical.

-Soy Maka Albarn, técnica de Shibusen. –se presentó sonriendo.

-Soul Eater, demonio guadaña. –por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a entender le devolvió la sonrisa

No supo que le llevó a preguntar eso, quizás que presintió que él no era como su padre, quizás leyó en su alma que él merecía confianza, que de verdad se convertiría en mejor Death Scythe que su padre. Así que le tendió la mano.

-¿Te gustaría hacer equipo conmigo?

Soul se sorprendió. Sentía su confianza brotar de ella y expandirse en la sala. Pero le gustó aquella sonrisa, aquella fuerza de espíritu y quizás aquella melodía que empezaba a asomar del alma de aquella chica. Él no podía percibir almas pero tenía oído fino para escuchar melodías y la suya era hermosa. Así que no se lo pensó dos veces y le estrechó la mano pensando que él solo nunca le habría dado mejor final a su carrera de pianista que aquella.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado esta ración doble.

Y el lunes más (o eso espero). Nos leemos en el próximo capi ^^


	5. No Maka, No Fly

Muchas gracias por los review ^^ se agradecen de verdad (algo que no descubres hasta que eres tu quien publica XD)

Si tengo suerte y en la Uni tengo internet, subiré otro capi. No os entretengo más. Disfrutad.

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece (todavía) es propiedad de Ohkubo-sama

* * *

Cap4: No Maka, no fly

Soul no puede volar sin Maka, obviamente. Es Kim la que sobrevuela el campo de entrenamiento en busca de su compañera. Si estuviera Kid habría sido más fácil el poder dar con ella a través de su percepción de almas, pero como tampoco está…

-¿Alguna novedad ahí arriba?

-Nada. ¿Tú que tal por tierra?

-Igual que tu, solo que más cansado.

El albino mira a su alrededor con mirada escrutadora deseando que su técnico apareciese de detrás de cualquier esquina rocosa sonriendo diciendo "Ha sido una broma, habéis picado tontos". Después de eso le habría caído una buena reprimenda sobretodo de su parte pero en el fondo desde que esa mañana no había visto a su compañera algo le decía que no estaba en Death City.

Kim contactó con Shinigami-sama a través de un pequeño espejo que habían traído.

-¿Alguna novedad?

-Nada –contestó Kim mientras movía la cabeza de lado a lado enfatizando la negativa

-Bueeeeeeeeeeeeno, parece ser que Maka-chan no está en Death City, así que por el momento es mejor que regreséis. ¿Sigue Soul-kun ahí? –Kim asiente con la cabeza –Decidle que pase por casa no sea que haya vuelto por algunas de esas casualidades.

-Está bien. Ahora nos ponemos en camino.-se guarda el espejo en el bolsillo y se dirige a Soul –Será mejor que vayamos. Ya lo has oído: parece que Maka no está en Death City. Pararemos cerca del apartamento así podrás echarle un vistazo.

-Bien –con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón volvió a girar la mirada a su espalda. Ya no esperaba que apareciese Maka pero había algo en el ambiente enrarecido. Fuera lo que fuera, decidió ignorarlo.

-Agárrate fuerte no vayas a caerte- le advirtieron Kim y Jaqueline

Soul las miró ceñudo. Tenía varias razones para no "agarrarse fuerte":

No era nada cool ir agarrado a la cintura de una chica

Ox le mataría por ello

Seguía sin ser cool

Posibles represalias de Maka si llegaba a enterarse cuando la encontraran

¿Había dicho ya que no era NADA cool?

Pero no tuvo más remedio que obedecer porque al contrario que a su técnico, a ellas les gustaba la velocidad y Kim era una temeraria al volante. Despegaron arrancando polvo, arena y piedras. De todas formas no llegaron demasiado lejos.

* * *

¿Qué les habrá impedido volver a Shibusen?

El titulo de este capi es un poco especial. Viene de un fanart de Soul que encontré con unos cascos y con el típico bocadillo de dialogo que ponía: "No Maka, No live". Se me cayó la lagrimita. Era tan tierno .

En el próximo capi se sabrá. Rezad para que el internet de la UAB funcione y me deje subir otro capi.

Nos leemos en el siguiente, Bye ^^


	6. Reborn

¿Qué les retiene para que no puedan volver a Shibusen?

La respuesta a esta pregunta y alguna sorpresa más en este capi

Disfrutadlo.

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece (todavía) es propiedad de Ohkubo -sama

* * *

Cap5: Reborn

-¡Maka Albarn, lucha estúpida mujer!

Esquivaron una bola de energía de casualidad y la siguiente les derribó.

-Mierda, ese tipo otra vez… -murmuró Soul mas para sí mismo

-¿Le conoces? –preguntó Kim alzando la mirada a su atacante que seguía flotando en el cielo

-Tuvimos un pequeño roce… Pero ahora no está Maka para rematarlo y es demasiado peligroso como para combatirlo nosotros solos.

-Muere, Maka Albarn –Gopher extendió su brazo alado y lanzó una lluvia de plumas negras como si fueran balas

Corrieron a refugiarse entre las rocas.

-Definitivamente es imbécil. Maka le dio una paliza ¿para qué ha venido otra vez? ¿Y qué no se da cuenta de que ella no está aquí?

-Debió confundirte con ella cuando volabas. Y si ha vuelto de nuevo o es imbécil como dices o tiene un nuevo juguete.

-¿Juguete?

-Algún truco, nuevo ataque, ves tú a saber. Solos no vamos a poder hacer nada. Volad tan rápido como podáis e informad a Shingami-sama de lo ocurrido, de mientras intentaré distraerlo para que podáis poner distancia.

-Pero, si te da, la palmas fijo.

-Ei, ei ¿nunca te han dicho que una Death Scythe tiene su orgullo? Se supone que algo por mi mismo podré hacer…

-Está bien-aceptó resignada Kim- Solo no mueras, has de pegarle la bronca a Maka por esto luego.

-Descuida.

Soul echó a correr dejándose ver a propósito para que su oponente se fijara en él mientras Kim emprendía un vuelo bajo pero rápido en busca de ayuda. Funcionó a la perfección. Sorprendente. Realmente debía ser tonto de remate.

-¿Tu eres el arma de Maka Albarn, verdad?

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Tu voz suena igual a la de la guadaña voladora de esa mujer estúpida.

"Guadaña voladora". Soul no sabía si tomárselo como un cumplido o un insulto pero desde luego no quedaba nada cool

-¿Para qué has vuelto? ¿Acaso no tuviste suficiente con la paliza de la última vez?

-Eres una guadaña muy estúpida si fanfarroneas de esa manera sin tener a tu técnico. Aquella no era Maka Albarn, ¿verdad?

-¿Lo sabías y aun así intentaste matarla? Eres despreciable

-A fin de cuentas todas las perras de Shibusen son iguales. Unas vuelan otras no, unas tocan más las narices que otras… ¿Dónde está esta estúpida mujer?

-Qué pena que Maka no esté aquí. Seguramente se divertiría un rato.

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTA ESA PERRA?!

Gopher quiso deshacer su rabia acumulada en un solo ataque. Soul no puedo ni bloquearlo. Él solo tendría pocas probabilidades de éxito es esa batalla. Debía resistir hasta que llegaran los refuerzos pero estaban casi a las afueras de Death City. A este paso lo acabarían secuestrando a él también.

-Ei, los tienes bien puestos ¿eh? Pero creo que sin tu técnico no irás muy lejos…

Estaba tan pendiente de la batalla que no se había dado cuanta que alguien los observaba. Una figura encapuchada estaba frente suyo. Dejó su bolsa de viaje a un lado y se quitó la capucha que la cubría la cara. Era una mujer de facciones suaves y bonitas y pelo rubio cenizo muy largo. Le recordaba a Maka.

-¿Quién es usted? –por alguna razón su presencia le resultaba vagamente familiar. ¿La habría visto alguna vez?

La extraña sonrió divertida. Siempre le había gustado jugar al quien es quien.

-Una maestra de guadaña. Eso debería bastarte por ahora. Sería conveniente que sincronicemos nuestras almas si queremos tener alguna posibilidad contra ese tipo.

Sonreía de una forma parecida a la suya cuando estaba a punto de empezar algo bueno. Sus ojos verdes centelleaban de emoción y contrastaban con el color de su pelo. El albino pensó que posibilidades tenía. Solo esa, estaba claro, así que no tuvo más que aceptar la propuesta.

La desconocida sabía muy bien cómo manejar una guadaña. Hacía mucho tiempo que no iba por esos parajes, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a ese chico y aun más que había dejado el cargo de "maestra de guadaña". Aún así, seguía guardando muy cerca suyo el carnet de estudiante de Shibusen.

-Wooooooooooooy. Parece que no hace falta que vayas Stein-kun.

-¿Quién es esa? –preguntó Black Star

Todos observaban la batalla que tenía lugar en el campo de entrenamiento de vuelo a través del espejo de Shinigami-sama.

-Esa, Black Star, es la técnico de tres estrellas que consiguió forjar una Death Scythe digna de llamarse "Guadaña Mortal". Le proporcionó un arma a Shinigami-sama robándome a mi preciado objeto de disección.

-Ha vuelto… -Spirit parecía incrédulo- En verdad no ha cambiado nada- sonreía cariñosamente, con nostalgia.

No era para menos. Habían pasado muchos años pero finalmente Kami volvía al campo de batalla y se sentía más viva que nunca.

* * *

Kami ha entrado en escena. ¿Cómo se quedará Soul cuando descubra quién es?

¿Cómo reaccionarán Kami y Spirit al volver a encontrarse?

Todo eso ya lo sabeis, en el próximo capi ^^

Nos leemos, Bye.


	7. De tal palo, tal astilla

Un nuevo día, un nuevo capi.

Por fin Soul se da cuanta con quien se ha encontrado. No os entretengo más. ^^

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece (todavía) es propiedad de Ohkubo-sama.

* * *

Cap6: De tal palo, tal astilla

Gopher volvió a salir por patas. Su nuevo juguete, un cinturón un tanto peligroso, no había servido de nada.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó Soul al ver las pequeñas heridas de la desconocida.

-No te preocupes, solo son unos cuantos rasguños. ¿Vas a Shibusen verdad? Vaya pregunta más tonta –empezó a reírse de su pregunta –es obvio.

-Me ha dicho que usted es Maestra. ¿Era alumna de Shibusen?

-Así es. –La mujer lo miró de arriba abajo evaluándolo –Has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi. Estas más guapo y todo. Mi hija ha hecho un gran trabajo.

"Su hija… Su hija" A Soul le costó reconocer a la persona que tenía delante.

-¡¿Su hija?! ¡¿Usted es la madre de Maka?!

- Te ha costado reconocerme. ¿Ya no te acuerdas de mí?

Si. Ahora que lo mencionaba si se acordaba de la madre de Maka. La primera y única vez que la vio fue en aquel concierto que dio su hermano antes de irse definitivamente a Shibusen al lado de su técnico. La había conocido de manera fugaz y la emoción de tener técnico lo embargaba demasiado para recordar el rostro de aquella mujer o de cualquier otra persona. En realidad, de ese día no recordaba nada más después de aceptar ser el arma de Maka.

Alcanzaron Death City y Soul condujo a Kami hasta el apartamento.

-Soul-kun, ¿Qué tal ha ido? –les recibió Blair en su habitual biquini.

-Ei, ei, ei!!! ¿Quién es esa? –preguntó Kami alarmada.

-La gata-bruja Blair –le respondió el albino –Blair, esta es Kami, la madre de Maka

-UNA BRUJA???!!!! –Kami se enfureció, sacó un libro de vete tú a saber dónde y se lo encastó a Soul en la cabeza –Bastardo!!

Si, Maka se parece a su madre.

* * *

Mi teoría sobre los "Chops" es que Maka lo copió de su madre quin lo copió de Shinigami-sama

Este ha sido corto… así que pondré otro antes de que se acabe el día (o eso espero)

Hasta el próximo, bye ^^


	8. Angelchan digievoluciona en

Entre todo lo que tenía por hacer casi se me olvida subir el capi (que también es cortito ¬¬)

No os preocupéis se irán alargando.

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece (todavía) es propiedad de Ohkubo-sama

* * *

Cap7: Ángel-chan digievoluciona en…

Había soñado con el día en que conoció a Soul vete tú a ser porque. No es que lo echara de menos… bueno un poco si quizás. Pero algo así no lo reconocería ni bajo tortura. Se había quedado dormida viendo las fotos del álbum de su madre. Ahora necesitaba estirar las piernas pero tampoco le apetecía irse lejos. Quizás podría practicar su percepción de almas. Quizás entre todas aquellas que le rodeaban había alguna familiar: la de Chrona, la de Kid quizás. No. Eso era remotamente improbable pero de todas formas probó suerte. Además había estado curioseando libros viejos que tenía su madre de cuando ella estudiaba sobre percepción y almas en forma de grigori como la suya y había un par de cosas interesantes que quería probar.

Se situó entre los arboles del jardín para que la protegieran y que nadie la viera haciendo cosas raras. Se concentró en sentir su propia alma. Imaginó que la forma de su alma se parecería a la de aquel tipo que los atacó en el campo de vuelo. Pensar eso no la motivaba demasiado así que intentó concentrarse más.

Era capaz de percibir las miles de almas que había a su alrededor en un radio muy amplio. No había ninguna que le pareciera sospechosa o conocida por lo que las ignoró. Como no sabía expandir su alma ella sola imaginó como sería si ocurriera. Visualizó unas alas que le salían de la espalda. Pero estamos hablando de Maka Ángel-chan así que no puedo evitar imaginar unas lindas alas de ángel, suaves, blancas y esponjosas (al más puro estilo Cardcaptor Sakura).

Solo se percató de que algo era diferente cuando notó que los pies ya no se apoyaban en el suelo. Al girarse, la emoción la embargó al ver esas lindas alas de ángel que había en su espalda que pronto se desvanecieron al perder la concentración. Maka aterrizó en el duro suelo de culo. Mmmmm, la última vez el golpe se lo había llevado Soul. Pero no desistió solo porque le doliera un poco la rabadilla así que siguió practicando el resto de la tarde.

* * *

Espero que esto (que Maka saque alas propias) ocurra en el manga (pero no al estilo CCS). Es algo que se me ocurrió al ver la ilustración de la portada del artbook SOUL ARTS. La imagen rula por internet y hay algunos fanarts muy buenos.

Mañana más ^^

Bye.


	9. Porque los hombres han de mirar como

Día nuevo, capi nuevo.

¿Se recuperará Soul del Kami-chop del último capítulo?

Pasen y lean.

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece (todavía) es propiedad de Ohkubo-sama

* * *

Cap8: Porque los hombres han de mirar cómo salen a la calle

-Así que Maka-chan sigue sin aparecer –suspiró –Blair la echa de menos.

-¿No te dijo porque se marchaba? –preguntó Soul bajito para que no le doliera tanto la cabeza

-Siento el golpe Soul-kun, debí dejar que me explicaras la situación –se disculpó Kami poniendo hielo en la cabeza del albino que estaba tumbado en el sofá.

-No pasa nada, estoy acostumbrado a ello. Aunque… hacía tiempo que no me golpeaban así…

Ahora que se ponía a pensar… Maka hacía mucho tiempo que no le golpeaba con uno de sus Maka-chop. No era que lo echara de menos. Pero por alguna razón había dejado de hacerlo. Y echaba de menos a Maka y estaba muy preocupado por ella. Pero eso no lo confesaría nunca. Ni siquiera recordaba porque habían discutido. Pero dejó de pensar porque le dolía la cabeza cuando lo hacía. Tenía la ligera impresión que Kami le había removido todas y cada una de sus neuronas de un solo golpe y hasta sus pensamientos se quejaban de dolor.

-Lo siento, de veras Soul-kun. A veces se me olvida que eres diferente. –Kami volvió a disculparse.

"Eres diferente". Eso había dicho. Bueno era obvio con quien le comparaba. Así como que él era diferente. Si por diferente entiendes no tener una sola neurona y no frecuentar el Cabakura o el Chupa Cabras así como no lanzarle miradas raras que casi se pueden malinterpretar a tu hija, entre otras cosas porque no tenía hija. Y aunque la tuviera tampoco se le hubiera ocurrido, no es nada cool por lo que no se encuentran en la lista de "Cosas que he de conseguir para ser guay". Además, Maka ya se había encargado de ahuyentar posibles malas costumbres que pudiera adquirir a base de Maka-chops como si estuviera amaestrando un perro y no una guadaña.

Su hilo de pensamiento algo torpe y confuso se vio interrumpido por el sonido del timbre en la puerta.

-¿Será Maka-chan?- dijo Blair emocionada.

-No creo que Maka llamara a la puerta de su propia casa –razonó Soul

Se levantó algo mareado y fue a abrir la puerta. Blair en su forma de gata acompañó al albino hasta la puerta quien tuvo que sujetarse al marco para tener un poco de estabilidad. Al otro lado de la puerta se podían oír pasos nerviosos hiendo de un lado para otro. Antes de abrir miró por la espiadera.

¡No! ¡¿Por qué a mí?! Pensó. Evaluó la opción de hacer que Blair o Kami abrieran y fingieran que él no estaba pero el ruido que había hecho con la tapilla de la espiadera había alertado a la chica que esperaba fuera su presencia. Suspiró. Suerte que no estaba Maka. Intentaría ser elocuente y lo más amable posible antes de pedirle que se largara.

Cogió aire y abrió la puerta.

La reacción de la chica fue instantánea. Giró la cabeza al escuchar el sonido de la puerta. Se quedó mirando al chico y su color de la cara cambió en segundos. Si antes estaba ruborizada, lo de ahora no tenía comparación. Roja como un tomate y con las manos más temblorosas que una vieja con párkinson le alargó un sobre rosado.

-Est-esto e-e-es para ti –la chica que tenía su encanto y era mona no era capaz de alzar la mirada para ver a su sempai.

Soul suspiró y le cogió el sobre lo mas delicadamente que pudo aunque le costó un rato de tanto que temblaba la chica. Ésta en sentir que Soul ya había cogido el sobre alzó la mirada una vez más, volvió a sonrojarse hasta límites insospechados y salió del pasillo zumbando.

Soul cerró la puerta, se apoyó en ella y se dejó deslizar hasta acabar sentado en el suelo.

-Nee Soul-kun, ¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó la gata –Esa chica estaba más roja que tu sangre cuando sale por la nariz.

-No me extraña que se pusiera tan roja… -dijo Kami reuniéndose con ellos

-¿Le encuentras alguna explicación lógica? –preguntó Soul abriendo un ojo para mirar a la madre de su técnica.

-Estabas recostado en el marco de puerta con la cara sudada y además… -acabó la frase señalando su pecho.

Ahora que se había mirado se había dado cuenta de que iba con la camisa desabrochada y había salido así a recibir a la pobre chica. Soul no lo acaba de entender.

-Para ella ha sido una pose demasiado sexy –aclaró Blair – Es como para ti aquel día que salí de la ducha solo con la toalla y se me cayó al suelo.

Blair movía la cola feliz y sonriendo. Esa nueva información hizo fruncir el ceño de Kami. Nota mental de Kami: preguntar a Maka que tipo de fauna habita en su casa.

* * *

Bueno… no sé vosotras, pero a mi Soul me recibe de esa manera… y no respondo de mi .

Yo también estoy de acuerdo, las alas rápidas molan más que las de "angelito". Cuando Maka confesó que la gustaban más las de ángel dije NOOOOO. Solo espero que Soul la haga entrar en razón y que se acabe quedando con las rápidas u.u


	10. Porque Maka no solo mata brujas

El segundo capi del día (no os acostumbréis que en breve pasaran a ser uno diario u.u)

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece (todavía) es propiedad de Ohkubo-sama

* * *

Cap9: Porque Maka no solo mata brujas y disipa la locura

Después de que Soul se recuperara un poco de la fuerte contusión cerebral, fueron camino de Shibusen.

Al volver a ver la fachada de aquel colegio, Kami se sintió otra vez joven y llena de oportunidades. El lugar no había cambiado en absoluto.

Ya, desde la plazoleta de la entrada las chicas de cursos inferiores se quedaban mirando a Soul pasar. Esta vez lo hacían sin disimulo alguno al percatarse de que Maka yo-mato-con-la-mirada no estaba a su lado. Más de una le hacía una caída de ojos que hubieran seducido a cualquiera menos él.

-¿Crees que la sospechosa esta en el colegio Soul-kun? –preguntó al oído Blair

-No puede ser de otra manera. Alguien se ha enterado de dónde está el apartamento y ha corrido la voz. Antes solo pasaba en el colegio y lo que estaba a reventar era mi taquilla no el buzón de casa.

-¿Y eso es malo?

-Es peor. Hay que solucionar esto antes que encontremos a Maka o la antigua habitación de Chrona le parecerá más acogedora que su propia casa.

-Bueno, de acuerdo. Blair espiará para Soul-kun –dicho esto se bajó del hombro del chico y se fue corriendo por los pasillos.

Soul aceleró el paso y Kami lo seguía a buen ritmo. Quería evitar a toda costa que alguien (en concreto las chicas) le cerraran el paso antes de llegar al despacho de Shinigami-sama.

Entró a la Death Room sin ni siguiera llamar y se aseguró de cerrar bien la puerta tras ellos. Las chicas que lo habían estado siguiendo (que no eran pocas) se les cerró la puerta en las narices. Se quedaron conteniendo el aire pero al escuchar que los pasos de alejaban lo dejaron ir de golpe y no tuvieron más que ir desapareciendo. Todas volvieron a sus quehaceres, excepto una que se quedó en un rincón expectante. Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo y ahora que había desaparecido su principal y más temida enemiga, no iba a perder la oportunidad que tan generosamente se le había brindado. Soul-sempai sería para ella aunque tuviera que destrozar Death City entera.

* * *

¿Quién es esa fiera que pretende destrozar Death City?

Quizás aun tardemos un rato en descubrirlo, pero seguro que ya os hacéis una idea aproximada.

Nos leemos en el próximo capi.

Bye ^^


	11. Tregua

Buenas ^^

Aquí está vuestra ración de hoy.

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece (todavía) es propiedad de Ohkubo-sama

* * *

Cap10: Tregua

Kami no se había percatado de que se había metido en la boca del lobo sin tener preparada una estrategia mental de antemano. Bueno, se percató cuando ya era tarde y había llegado en presencia de Shinigami-sama quien parecía esperarla.

Soul, ahora más relajado, quería interesarse por la situación.

-Todavía nada, pero podemos afirmar que en Death City no está. –Shinigami-sama miró a Kami –Kami-chan bienvenida de nuevo a Shibusen. Supongo que es por tu hija que estas aquí. No te preocupes pronto la encontraremos.

-Estoy convencida de ello. En realidad he venido hasta aquí no solo para verla. Sé que una Maestra de Guadaña sin un arma es poca cosa, pero si pudiera resultar de ayuda en algún momento no dude en avisarme. –hizo una reverencia.

-Me alegra que hayas tomado decisión tan sabia. Si he de serte sincero tengo a Azusa haciendo cuatro trabajos a la vez y ahora que tenemos nuevos miembros del Spatroi que entrenar, no hay profesores suficientes. La situación está lo suficiente mal como para haber tenido que poner a Spirit-kun de substituto.

-Pues si que está mal la docencia, si. –afirmó Kami

-Ejem –carraspeó irritado el susodicho –por si no lo habéis notado estoy aquí aun.

-No es que sepa mucho de docencia, pero quizás podría ayudar momentáneamente hasta que las cosas se hayan calmado –Continuó Kami ignorando a su ex marido.

-¡¡Kami, cariño, no pases de mi!! –protestó entre lágrimas Spirit mientras movía los brazos cerca de su ex esposa para llamar su atención.

A Stein se le escapó la risa. Era muy divertido ver a su sempai haciendo el paripé de semejante manera mientras Kami-chan pasaba de él como lo hacía su hija. Kami suspiró resignada a que su ex marido se comportara como un crio de cinco años.

-Que sí, hombre que sí. Que ya sé que estas ahí. Algo que me extraña después de la cagada de haber dejado escapar a la bruja que liberó el primer Kishin. Aunque lo verdaderamente extraño hubiera sido que cumplieses con tu trabajo de Death Scythe y la eliminaras. Pero lo pasaré por alto –los presentes se sorprendieron –a fin de cuentas he venido a hacer compañía a mi hija y me quedaré por mucho tiempo. No tengo intención de empezar una guerra civil contra ti. La judicial ya la gané y no necesito nada más.

-Vaya Kami-chan, ¿esto suena a tregua?-preguntó Stein con curiosidad.

-Llámalo como quieras, a fin de cuentas no cambiaran mucho las cosas: seguiré ignorando a Spirit como hasta la fecha.

-Me han entrado unas ganas terribles de diseccionarte para saber el porqué de ese cambio de actitud… Seguro que no tienes lugar donde dormir esta noche, podrías…

-Ni hablar –le cortó Kami –El apartamento de mi hija es preciosamente acogedor. Gracias por la invitación. –Entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo –Shinigami-sama, hay un sitio que me gustaría que mirara. Es posible que Maka esté allí.


	12. Espejo, espejito mágico

Este ya es más largo (tres páginas de Word…)

¿Podrán localizar a Maka?

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece (todavía) es propiedad de Ohkubo-sama.

* * *

Cap11: Espejo, espejito mágico, dime quien de todas las mujeres de Death City es la más bella.

Maka había quedado con su padre pero no se había presentado. Harta de esperar se fue al Cabakura hecha un basilisco a sacar a su padre de allí a patadas. Entró en aquel antro de mujeres sacando fuego por la boca dispuesta a quemar a cualquiera que le llevara la contraria.

Vio un corrillo de mujeres apiñadas en un mismo sofá. No había más clientes. Se dirigió para allá con intención de hacer papilla a su padre. Apartó con brusquedad a algunas de aquellas chicas que llevaban ropas de colegiala.

Todas sus energías se evaporaron al instante en cuanto se percató que el centro del corrillo no era su padre. Palideció.

-Maka, ¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó un Soul sonriente acomodado en el sofá rodeado de mujeres que no paraban de manosearlo tanto como podían.

-Soul-sempai, ¿esta era tu técnico? –preguntó una mientras le lamia la cicatriz del pecho

- Yo la he visto en el colegio intentando matar con la mirada a las chicas que se acerquen a Soul-sempai. No sé porque lo hace. Ella no tiene posibilidades contra nosotras. –esta le mordía la oreja a Soul

-Claro que no –rió otra –Mírala: bajita, pecho-plano y con aspecto de niña. No estaría a nuestra altura ni en cien años.

-Vamos chicas no sean duras con ella, la pobre _niña _hizo lo que pudo. Pero si no da la talla… -las chicas rieron la gracia y empezaron a desabrocharle la camisa y el pantalón para lamerle. –Tú ya no pintas nada Maka –chasqueó los dedos y dos hombres la cogieron de los brazos –Hasta nunca Maka Albarn, me has sido muy útil.

Aquellos hombres se la llevaron a rastras y la arrojaron a la calle. La luz del sol la deslumbró.

-Woi. Parece que Maka-chan ya dormía Kami-chan. –la voz de Shinigami-sama le llegaba algo lejana.

Abrió los ojos. Se había quedado frita en la cama de su madre y ni siquiera se había cambiado de ropa. La luz que provenía del espejo de su madre la cegaba. Tardó en digerir que pasaba: claro, aquello de antes solo había sido un sueño, un estúpido sueño para ser exactos. Y Shinigami-sama había conseguido contactar con ella quizás pensando que hablaría con su madre.

-Perdona haberte despertado Maka-chan pero estábamos todos preocupados por ti. ¿Cómo es que desapareciste sin decir a donde ibas? –le preguntó Shinigami-sama

-Emmm –realmente nadie estaba preparado para la respuesta, ni siquiera ella misma así que cogió la vía fácil –quería ver a mi madre. Lo siento.

Eso fue lo máximo que estaba dispuesta a decir. ¿Qué dirían si supieran que en realidad había huido por una estúpida discusión entre ella y Soul? Además no acababa de recordar ni porque discutieron.

-Tu madre está aquí en Shibusen y dice que se quedará una temporada así que podrás verla cuando te apetezca.

-¿A si? –Se sorprendió la rubia –Entonces recogeré mis cosas inmediatamente y voy para allá.

-No hace falta que vengas todavía. Tan solo queríamos asegurarnos que no te había pasado nada. Puedes pasar la noche en casa de Kami-chan que viajar cuando esta oscuro es un poco peligroso.

-Está bien, entonces mañana por la mañana iré para allá. Buenas noches Shingami-sama y siento haberlos preocupado –hizo una reverencia a modo de disculpa.

-Un momento Maka-chan hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo.

Shinigami-sama se izo a un lado y dejó paso a Soul. Seguía en su pose de tío chulo que pasa de todo pero tiene la parabólica puesta con las manos en los bolsillos. Al verlo a Maka le dio un vuelco al corazón al recordar el sueño. El albino se la quedó mirando sin saber bien que decir.

En realidad Soul quería hablar por los descosidos. Quería decirle muchas cosas pero tenía que tener en cuenta varias cosas:

No era muy locuaz

Todo el mundo tenía la parabólica puesta y no podía decir según qué.

Nunca había dicho lo que sentía con mucha facilidad

Y no iba a empezar a hacerlo AHORA en ESE momento

No quedaría nada cool decir que la había echado de menos y que volviera YA (eso era de desesperados)

Así que con un montón de cosas para decirle se limitó a observarla, desviar la mirada y finalmente soltó una frase muy corta y en voz bajita.

-Que sepas que cuando vuelvas te caerá una buena bronca. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Se cortó la comunicación y la habitación volvió a estar a oscuras. Maka encendió la luz. Aunque le hubiera dicho eso no parecía demasiado enfadado, en realidad parecía casi triste. Shinigami-sama había dicho que tenía algo que decirle pero se había tomado su tiempo en elegir la frase. Era como si hubiera tenido que escoger que decirle o cómo decírselo.

Se quedó mirando su reflejo en el espejo y se enfadó consigo misma por parecer una niña todavía y por ser más plana que una tabla de planchar. Suspiró resignada. Tampoco no podía hacer mucho al respecto, la madre naturaleza había decidido por ella sin pedirle opinión.

Era obvio que muy probablemente no se dormiría hasta que el cansancio no ganara la partida y por ahora perdía de carrerilla así que se puso a leer un libro. Pero poco caso le hizo. Nunca se había preocupado demasiado por su cuerpo, por tener una piel fina, bonita y suave, unas piernas largas y bonitas, el culo bien puesto, cuidar el (poco) pecho que tenia…

Pero si no se había preocupado hasta la fecha ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo a ahora de bote pronto? No podía evitar recordar aquel sueño y al hacerlo se le hacia un nudo en la garganta. Un desasosiego le recorría el cuerpo. Soul convertido en alguien como su padre. ¿Él también la dejaría sola? ¿Eso era lo que sentía cada vez que veía a su compañero recibir una carta de alguna pardilla del colegio? ¿A ese sentimiento se le llamaba soledad? Pero no podía impedir eternamente que Soul fuera SU compañero. Ahora que lo pensaba ¿de verdad había creído que él permanecería eternamente a su lado? Estaban en esa edad en la que encontrar novio parecía más importante que aprobar un examen. Claros ejemplos de ello eran Liz y Ox: la primera de culo por encontrar novio y el segundo desesperado por que Kim le preste atención. Y no hablemos de Marie-sensei que quería retirarse para buscar marido…

En el fondo sentía cierta envidia hacia Kim por tener a alguien tan enamorado de ella que por más veces que le rechazara lo siguiera intentando. Era bonito ver como Ox se deshacía en halagos cada vez que la veía. Y ella quería que alguien la prestara la misma atención solo y en exclusiva a ella. Que la llamara ángel cuando sacara sus suaves alas. Ahora que caía en la cuenta… Soul la había llamado ángel-chan aquella vez. Una vocecilla pequeñita pero clara le decía en su interior: "Y te gustó que te lo dijera". Y no podía más que darle la razón aquella vocecilla mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente.

Se quedó muy quieta recordando cada segundo de aquella palabra y la dulce sensación que produjo en ella. Al percatarse de lo hacía sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esos pensamiento de la cabeza y volvió a hundir la cabeza en el libro.

* * *

Maka empieza a reaccionar como una mujer, ¿empieza preocuparse por su físico tal vez?

Tranquilas no se volverá una obsesa con ello (al menos por ahora ^^)

Nos leemos en el próximo capi, bye ^^


	13. A grandes problemas, grandes delanteras

Buenos días^^ Feliz San Jordi a todos. Y ¡Feliz día del libro!

Aquí no se publican libros (aunque muchos ya podrían) pero como es literatura igual y nuestro regalo son los reviews de los fans, es como celebrarlo de todas formas.

Nunca fui buena en los concursos de literatura del colegio (los que ganan suelen leer su historia delante de todo el colegio –y los padres si vienen-). No te dejaban participar con fics u.u Además no me gusta leer en público.

En fin, aquí dejo los capis. Que paséis un feliz día ^^

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece (todavía) es propiedad de Ohkubo-sama

* * *

Cap12: A grandes problemas, grandes delanteras.

En la Death Room todo el mundo suspiró un poco mas aliviado después de haber dado con el paradero de Maka. Empezaron a notar el peso del cansancio que les había generado la búsqueda y la tensión. Cada cual se fue retirando. Empezaba a ser hora de cenar y Soul no había comido nada desde el desayuno.

Caminaban por los pasillos del colegio cuando Ox hizo la pregunta clave

-Va Soul, ahora la verdad. Seguro que Maka se ha largado porque discutisteis. ¿Qué fue lo que la hizo cabrear tanto?

-¿De dónde has sacado esta estúpida idea? –le contestó sabiendo que todos estaban expectantes.

-No veo otra razón por la que Maka se hubiera marchado de buenas a primeras sin avisar y sin ningún tipo de arma. Va suéltalo, ¿Por qué discutisteis esta vez?

Soul se tomó su tiempo en contestar.

-No lo recuerdo. –eso fue lo último que dijo antes de irse para casa mientras levantaba una mano a forma de despedida.

Kami se había quedado un rato mas hablando con Shinigami-sama así que se fue solo caminando para casa. Las calles estaban tranquilas pero era una quietud extraña. La típica calma antes de la tormenta. Pensó que serian imaginaciones suyas y siguió caminando a buen ritmo hasta casa. Estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Se preguntaba, como todos los demás, porque Maka había huido de aquella manera pero sobretodo porque cuando la había visto en casa de Kami estaba llorando. Era muy sutil pero aun estando separados por varios quilómetros y un cristal había podido ver unas claras marcas alargadas que nacían en los ojos y se perdían en las mejillas. Además aun tenía los ojos rojos. Se había sorprendido porque Maka no es de las que lloran por tonterías. Solo la había visto llorar dos veces: cuando fue atacado por Chrona y cuando fue engañada por Medusa en el Castillo de BabaYaga. Aquella vez entrenando la resonancia de almas conjunta no la contaba porque aquello había sido un berrinche de niña pequeña. Aquel día tan solo fue impotencia. Además la había notado triste y no lo miraba a los ojos como hacia siempre.

Estaba tan sumido en sus cavilaciones que no se dio cuenta que en el pasillo, justo delante de la puerta de su apartamento había una chica bajita de pelo largo rizado con dos coletas a los lados que hacían que su cabello parecieran un par de caracolas. No se percató de su presencia hasta que ya la tenía enfrente.

Soul nunca ha sabido lidiar con chicas y ahora no iba a aprender solo para sacarse lo más caballerosamente posible a las repentinas fans que lo perseguían día, tarde y noche. El albino se la quedó mirando sin saber bien que decir. No hizo falta decidir que frase soltar para que se largara y lo dejara en paz porque fue ella la que habló primero con voz infantil.

-Bienvenido a casa Soul-sempai –la chica la miraba directamente a los ojos con energía y decisión –Ahora que tu técnica no está te sentirás solo y necesitas a alguien que sepa cocinar y yo soy la persona más indicada.

La cara de Soul no podía ser más gráfica: una clara mueca de desconcierto. Haberla calificado de "chica" solo se le ajustaba a la supuesta edad que podría tener si tomaba como patrón a Maka o Kim. Pero el calificativo le venía grande en cuanto te fijabas en la apariencia. Todo su aspecto, desde la forma de estar hasta la forma de hablar eran los de una "niña".

La niña le cogió del brazo y se le arrimó como cual chica enamorada a su novio. Alzó la mirada pestañeando mucho más de lo necesario y poniendo ojitos. Su actitud era un "déjame entrar a tu casa". ¿Soul había dicho "niña"? Se retractaba: encajaba mejor "niña consentida y maquiavélica" porque sabía que detrás de ese "déjame pasar a tu casa" había un "y no te dejaré que te alejes de mi un centímetro ni en nuestra tumba". Ahora que sentía su brazo aprisionado contra ella se daba cuenta que a pesar de ser bajita y peinarse como una chiquilla tenía un buen par de tetas. Eran notablemente más grandes que las de Maka pero no llegaban al nivel de Blair. Aunque si lo pensaba, era fácil encontrar a alguien que las tuviera más grandes que Maka… pero era casi imposible que superaran a Blair. La única que podría haber presumido de hacer la competencia a la gata colaboró a hacer de él una Death Scythe.

¡Ay caramba! Ahora recordaba porque habían discutido Maka y él. Los sujetadores. Por eso habían discutido. Maka le estaba pegando la bronca en mitad del pasillo de las taquillas por no sé qué de la última lavadora que había puesto él. Y se quejaba de que había "arruinado" sus sujetadores. Mientras le pegaba el rollo, Soul había abierto la taquilla que estaba a reventar de cartas que se esparcieron todas por el suelo. Una de ellas estaba abierta. Tenía la letra grande y clara como si fuera destinada a alguien casi ciego. Mientras Maka la recogía del suelo (porque al caer se habían esparcido por el pasillo e impedían el paso) él le había contestado que no entendía su enfado si a ella no le hacía falta llevar sujetadores porque "no había nada que sujetar". Estaba mentalmente preparado para el Maka-chop que se avecinaba. Pero este no llegó. Su compañera solo soltó un improperio y se marchó corriendo. Suspiró aliviado de no recibir el golpe pero no entendió como se había enfadado tanto por tan poco hasta que leyó la carta que Maka había recogido.

"Querido Soul-sempai:

Me alegro que compartas mi punto de vista sobre lo que te comenté. Realmente las almas de Soul-sempai y Maka-sempai no son en absoluto compatibles. Por eso te propuse cambiar de técnico. Conmigo podrás desarrollar todos tus nuevos poderes como Death Scythe sin ningún tipo de traba ya que tal y como comprobaste sincronizas mejor tu alma con la mía que con la de Maka-sempai. Además una compañera más desarrollada siempre es mejor compañía.

Estoy impaciente para que empiece la semana que viene y convertirme por fin en tu nueva compañera tal y como me prometiste la semana pasada."

Soul había puesto una cara digna de fotografía después de leer aquella carta. De todas maneras no pensó que le pudiera afectar tanto aquella carta a fin de cuantas era obvio que todo era mentira. Aunque por lo visto para Maka no era tan "obvio".

Suspiró. Seguramente había sido esa niñata la que había escrito eso para que se pelearan y tener vía libre. Por lo que seguramente también había sido ella la que había difundido dónde vivía para ir preparando el terreno para cuando Maka estallara. Debió suponerlo. Pero no pensaba que a su técnico le fastidiara tanto que no le enviasen a ella ese tipo de cartas…

No sabía qué hacer para deshacerse de aquella pequeña arpía. Su solución asomó por la esquina del pasillo. Era una de las pocas veces que se alegraba de ver a Blair. Haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para no parecer ñoño pero creíble y conservar su dignidad y su coolness todo al mismo tiempo se dirigió a la bruja gata.

-Blair esta noche es la última que Maka no está. Podríamos aprovechar… para jugar TU y YO -dejó la frase en el aire para que se malinterpretara.

El ambiente se congeló de repente hasta que Blair reaccionó como él esperaba. Saltó encima suyo abrazándolo fuertemente hasta casi ahogarse con su enorme delantera. Pero esta vez no sangró.

-Por fin te has rendido Soul-kun!!!

Blair estaba encantada y él estaba encantado de ver la expresión de aquella chiquilla. Sentada en el suelo mirándolos con cara de: "esto no estaba previsto ¿Y ahora qué? Yo no puedo competir contra "ESO"".

Pero no se daría por vencida. No había montado todo aquello para fallar ahora. Debía saber superar ese pequeño obstáculo como fuera.

-Pero, Soul-sempai –tragó saliva- ella es una bruja. No puede ser tu técnico.

-¿Quien mejor que una bruja en el campo de batalla? Además Kim también lo es y es realmente buena.

-Pe-pero…

-Lo siento pero no puedes competir contra esto. –sentenció.

La chica echó a correr y en cuanto se perdió de vista Soul suspiró aliviado.

-Blair –la llamó en tono serio

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió la gata aun apretujando su cara contra sus enormes tetas

-Ya puedes dejarme ir.

-¿Por qué? ¿No íbamos a jugar esta noche?-preguntó feliz

-No te ofendas pero solo le he dicho para que aquella niñata me dejara en paz. Sé que no ha quedado muy cool… pero no se me ha ocurrido otra cosa. La veía capaz de contestarme cualquier excusa que le pusiera. –explicó pasándose la mano por el pelo.

-Vale, entonces mañana por la mañana –sonrió Blair

Soul suspiró. No sabía si Blair lo había acabado de entender pero por si acaso y aunque no sirviera de mucho, esa noche cerró bien la puerta de su cuarto.

* * *

Bueno, a más de una le hubiera gustado estrangular a Soul por haberse abrazado a Blair… Pero no os preocupéis, recibirá su castigo jusjus (Blair tampoco lo atacará de noche, estad tranquilas.)

Por si no ha quedado muy claro con la descripción, la chica esa, es esa que no para de espiar a Soul últimamente y que va diciendo que Maka y Soul son incompatibles. Hice esta historia desde el día en que salió por primera vez esa chica y aun a día de hoy no sé cómo se llama por lo que no voy a ponerle nombre por si a Ohkubo le da por publicarlo. Hasta este mes, no se le había visto de hombros para abajo por lo que yo le puse una talla de pecho enorme para que le hiciera la puñeta a Maka. Luego resultó que en el manga era bastante planita ¬¬


	14. Bruja sin magia

Cap13: Bruja sin magia

Maka se despertó con el cantar de los pájaros. Al final el cansancio la había vencido ya bien entrada la noche mientras ponía todo su empeño en leer aquel tocho. Se había quedado frita en una mala postura y ahora le dolía casi toda la espalda.

Recogió las cosas y ordenó lo que había desordenado durante su corta estancia. Cerró la puerta y se encaminó a Death City.

Salir de esa ciudad había sido más fácil que volver a entrar. Todo parecía recriminarle el absurdo motivo de su partida: solo por una estúpida carta que había escrito una niñata. Seguro que había sido eso. Pero… había una pequeña vocecilla que le seguía repitiendo que quizás no hubiera sido una broma. Sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro para hacerla desaparecer aunque fuera momentáneamente.

Ya era tarde así que decidió ir directamente a Shibusen al menos para dar el parte de que ya estaba allí.

En cuanto pisó la plazoleta de la entrada, un montón de caras se giraron a verla. Ojos que la seguían, bocas que susurraban y labios que sonreían burlonamente. Maka se sentía el centro de cotilleos y no le gustaba nada. Se la quedaban mirando por allá donde pasara.

Decidió ignorar a los demás y puso rumbo a la Death Room pero alguien la detuvo antes de llegar. Era una chica más pequeña que ella, más baja pero tenía buena delantera. Lucía unas coletas como un par de caracolas a los dos lados de su cara. Tenía un aspecto aniñado.

-Cuanto me alegro de que Maka-sempai haya regresado. Todo el colegio estaba preocupado por tu desaparición…

-Esto… gracias.

-De veras te admiro. Yo no sería capaz de vivir con un arma que se enrolla con una bruja.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Maka que creía (deseaba) no haber escuchado bien.

-¡Ah! –Se puso una mano cubriendo su boca -¿no lo sabías? Pensé que aun así Maka-sempai lo sabía. ¿Por qué iba Soul-sempai, un chico tan cool como él, esconder a su técnica que en realidad está teniendo una relación con la bruja Blair? –preguntó mas para sí misma que para ella aunque Maka pudo escucharla perfectamente aun si estuviera un metro más lejos de ella.

-¿En verdad? Bueno, no pasa nada. Ahora si me disculpas he de reunirme con Shinigami-sama así que hablaremos en otro momento.- Maka puso su mejor sonrisa y echó a correr lo que le faltaba hasta llegar a su destino.

Abrió la puerta y cerró tras de sí y pensó que ya podía respirar un poco. Se permitiría el lujo de reflexionar un minuto, no más, sobre lo que acababa de escuchar. Pero no pudo porque había alguien más. Justo estaba delante con la última persona con la que quería encontrarse.

* * *

Estoy convencida de que la chica de las coletas rizadas es una persona encantadora, pero a mí me cayó muy mal (se nota ¿no? ^^) Por lo que la he usado de saco de puchingball (o como sea que se escriba esa palabra) asi que estará dando por… ejem… detrás durante un bueeeeeeeeeeen rato. Es realmente cansina. Pero tendrá su gracia.


	15. Peligro, calzada deslizante

Cap14: Peligro, calzada deslizante

Aquella mañana estaba algo nublada. Parecía que se preparaba para llover. Se levantó y preparó el desayuno. Con mucha cautela se asomó por la puerta del cuarto de Maka después de llamar educadamente. Kami tenía las mismas pintas de sobada por la mañana que su hija.

-El desayuno ya está listo.

-Caramba. Si sabes cocinar y todo. ¡Y esta bueno! –se sorprendió agradablemente Kami cuando se hubo arreglado y sentado a la mesa. –Acabas de ganar puntos como nuero.

Soul puso los ojos en blanco mientras fregaba los cacharros que había ensuciado. Estaba convencido que Kami-sama había confabulado al universo para buscarle esposa. Por unos, por otros… ¿Por qué no dejaban el tema en paz? ¿Tan difícil de entender era que quería que lo dejaran tranquilo con eso? Había cosas que le reventaban, como que le obliguen a tocar el piano en público pero empezaba a creer que esto se llevaba la palma.

Lo extraño era que no veía a Blair. Se había marchado de noche al Chupa Cabras y no había vuelto. Escuchó unos rasguños en la puerta. ¿Por qué Blair no abría la puerta como de costumbre?

Soul fue a echar un vistazo, abrió la puerta y se encontró a la gata. Quería su desayuno. Pero se la veía extrañamente inquieta y feliz.

-Soul-kun, ahora que ya es oficial ¿Por qué no dejas Shibusen y te vienes conmigo?

Kami no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando

-Blair ya te dije ayer que fue una mentira que me inventé para que aquella chica me dejara en paz.

-¡Pero si todo el mundo lo sabe! –protestó

-¡¿Cómo?! –se sorprendió tanto que olvidó que tenía las manos llenas de jabón y se giró a verla. -¿Qué quieres decir con que "todo el mundo lo sabe"?

-Esta mañana me he paseado por Shibusen para hacer una visita a Spirit-san y había mucha gente hablando y Blair que es una gatita curiosa ha ido a investigar y estaban hablando de eso.

-¿De eso?

-De que tú te vendrás conmigo –sonrió Blair

Aquello había sido un golpe bajo. Muy bajo. Y justo tenía que pasar cuando Maka regresaba. Genial. Le esperaba la peor paliza de su vida. Aquel sería su último día de vida en aquel mundo. Meditó si salir por patas sería útil pero no creía que Kami le dejara escapar. Solo le quedaba escribir sus últimas voluntades aunque tampoco tenía claro que se las concedieran.

-¿Se puede saber que es todo este embrollo? –preguntó Kami.

Soul le contó la historia versión de bolsillo, a grandes trechos para que se hiciera una idea sin reparar en demasiados detalles (como la pelea entre él y Maka o que Blair le había intentado ahogar con su enorme delantera).

-No pensé en ningún momento que esto pudiera degenerar de esta manera… -Soul cogió un par de hojas en blanco y un bolígrafo y se puso a escribir.

-Si… A veces el peor enemigo al que te puedes enfrentar no es una bruja como Aracne. Las brujas sin magia son más peligrosas… Recuerdo que cuando convertí a Spirit en Death Scythe también recibía montones de solicitudes. Él hacía ver que no le importaban… pero en realidad las guardaba para leerlas a escondidas y lo peor es que contestaba a esas cartas. –A Soul le recorrió un escalofrío al imaginar qué tipo de contestaciones podía dar el pervertido padre de Maka –A todo esto, ¿Qué estas escribiendo?

-Testamento. –Kami lo miró con cara rara con una sonrisa asomando por sus labios así que se explicó –Después de esto, su hija me matará sin ningún tipo de piedad.

-Pero ese rumor es mentira ¿no? –recalcó el "no". Mensaje subliminal: ha de ser mentira porque de lo contrario mi hija te verá ya muerto.

-Pues claro que es mentira. Pero no me dejará dar explicaciones y aunque me dejara explicárselo no me creería.

-Bueno, bueno, no debe ser para tanto. Yo voy tirando a Shibusen a ver cómo está el panorama y si puedo encontraré a Maka e intentaré amortiguar el golpe. –dicho esto Kami salió de casa.

Al final Kami-sensei no sería tan terrible y le perdonaría la vida. Pero por si acaso siguió escribiendo. En cuanto acabó se levantó y empezó a arreglarse. Ya estaba con la mochila al hombro cuando algo hizo que se girara. Era como si la hoja en blanco que había dejado sin escribir en la mesa lo llamara para "acabar". ¿Tenía algo más que dejar por escrito antes de dejar ese mundo? Si. Definitivamente si. Pero no era NADA cool. Y dejar algo así por escrito… Las palabras se las lleva el viento pero la letra perdura en el tiempo. Además se arriesgaba a que alguien lo viera y lo leyera antes de que él muriese. Pero, ¿no se había arriesgado a lo mismo aquel día que tocó el piano para su técnico?, ¿No estaba harto de estar incómodo consigo mismo por no hablar claramente? Quizás si hubiera sido sincero desde el primer momento aquello no hubiera pasado.

Miró el reloj. Aunque saliera ahora llegaría tarde a la primera hora. Suspiró y derrotado por la insistencia de la hoja de papel dejó la mochila a un lado, puso un vinilo en el tocadiscos y bolígrafo en mano se sentó a la mesa y se puso a escribir dejándose guiar por la música y todo aquello que aun no había dicho nunca en voz alta.

Llegó a Shibusen sobre el medio día, faltaba hora y media para la comida. El ambiente estaba enrarecido. Todas y todos (eso era lo peor) le miraban atentamente: unas, como de costumbre, intentado seducirlo con la mirada, otras con cara de pena y resignación (obviamente pensando que eran incapaces de competir contra alguien como Blair) y ellos se debatían entre la envidia y la admiración. Intentando con todas sus fuerzas pasar olímpicamente de todo aquello (ardua tarea) se encaminó a la Death Room por enésima vez en menos de una semana. La "niña" que lo había acosado en la puerta de su apartamento sonrió maliciosamente escondida entre las sombras al verlo pasar tan rápido. Si Soul no era para ella, no sería para ninguna y eso incluía a Maka-sempai. Muy poco rato después por ese mismo lugar pasó una desconcertada Maka y la "niña" pensó que había llegado la hora de salir al escenario y hacer su gran debut así que fue a interceptarla.

Mientras tanto Soul se apresuró a llegar a la Death Room. Como no había moros en la costa decidió ser educado y llamar a la puerta antes de entrar. Dio un par de pasos y se quedó quieto. Metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y sacó una hoja. Suspiró aliviado de no haberla perdido durante el trayecto. Aquel trozo de papel era como llevar una bomba encima: se ponía nervioso y sudaba a mares cada vez que se imaginaba perdiéndola o a alguien que no fuera su destinatario leyéndola. La guardó, cogió aire y lo soltó poco a poco para calmarse. Ahora que estaba más tranquilo se decidió a seguir caminando pero de pronto escuchó como alguien abría la puerta tras de sí y la volvía a cerrar de golpe. Podía sentir su respiración agitada y entrecortada, su temblor de manos, su inseguridad. El ambiente se tensó un poco cuando Maka alzó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de Soul. Algo les dijo a ambos que se habían encontrado cara a cara demasiado pronto.

* * *

Ais, ¡tensión!

¿Qué se dirán? ¿Qué hará Maka? ¿Veremos otro Maka-chop?

Lo sabremos el próximo día. Hoy es especial y he puesto de más, por ser el día del libro.

Nos leemos en el próximo capi. Bye ^^

PD: Quizás mañana no pueda publicar… pero haré lo imposible para que al menos pueda colgar uno aunque sea muy cortito.


	16. La primera helada de nuestra relación

Bueno, siento que ayer no hubiese capi.

Aunque me hubiera dado tiempo, circunstancias personales me lo impidieron.

Disfrutad ^^

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece (todavía) es propiedad de Ohkubo-sama

* * *

Cap15: La primera helada de nuestra relación.

Maka no pudo aguantarle la mirada. Si lo hacia las lagrimas ganarían la partida y eso era un lujo que no podía permitirse en ese momento. Soul se la quedó mirando absorto. Solo hacía un par de días que no la veía, no era tan grave pero había notado algo distinto en ella desde la última vez que estuvo a su lado. Por alguna extraña razón que solo Kami-sama conoce el bolsillo donde guardaba la hoja de papel pareció empezar a palpitar como si tuviera vida propia. Le estaba diciendo que metiera la mano en el bolsillo y sacara el papel para dárselo a su destinatario que acababa de parecer. Soul intentó imaginar qué pasaría si en ese instante Maka leyera la carta. No. No pudo imaginarlo, su mente no daba para tanto. Solo pudo desviar la mirada mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente.

Ninguno de los dos supo que decir para romper el hielo que se había formado entre los dos, algo raro ya que nunca les había pasado algo parecido. Entre ellos NUNCA se había formado el hielo porque aunque no se hablaran, se comunicaban en el silencio. Muchas veces no necesitaban las palabras para entenderse.

Soul se puso las manos en los bolsillos, como de costumbre y sin mirar a su compañera la invitó a pasar.

-¿Vamos?

Por toda respuesta Maka frunció el ceño seria y lo siguió al interior de la sala con la cabeza alta como solía caminar.

* * *

¿Qué pondrá en el papel? ¿Y el testamento? XD

Todo a su debido tiempo.

Este me ha salido muy cortito... casi mas que el prologo XD


	17. Solo frente la bruja

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece (todavia) es propiedad de Ohkubo-sama

* * *

Cap16: Solo frente la bruja

Kami daba clase a los que en breve deberían afrontar el examen terrible. Aquel entorno al cual gira el rumor de que quien consiga la nota máxima estará destinado a crear una Death Scythe.

Aquel examen. Si. Kami lo recordaba bien, ella había sacado la nota máxima. Retales de memoria le venían a la mente mientras los alumnos hacían ejercicios de preparación: El examen se Stein-sempai recortado como si fuera un puzle y luego reunido con costuras el tiempo que le restó del examen lo dedicó a diseccionar una pobre mosca que había tenido la desgracia de pasar volado a su alrededor. Spirit había contestado todas las preguntas sobre almas (siempre habían sido su especialidad) habría aprobado de no ser que el profesor lo pilló pasándose notitas de amor con la compañera de al lado y le retiró el examen antes de que finalizara la hora.

Maka observaba a su madre desde fuera del aula. Ella también recordaba el examen y para su desgracia también lo que sucedió después. Soul también recordaba aquel desagradable momento. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al volverse a ver a sí mismo en aquella aula solo en calzoncillos.

A Maka le hubiera gustado que su madre le diese clases. Estaba convencida de que era buena profesora. Cinco minutos después sonó la campana que anunciaba la hora de la comida. Los alumnos salieron en tropel al comedor. Maka aprovechó para entrar en el aula, esperó a que los alumnos acabaran de preguntarle y en cuanto se hubieron ido no se resistió más y se lanzó a abrazar a su madre.

-Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, Maka. –la saludó su madre.

-Te he echado de menos, mamá. –le sonrió

Pusieron rumbo al comedor para disfrutar del almuerzo las dos mientras hablaban y se ponían al día. Soul se quedó rezagado.

-Id tirando. –Anunció en voz alta serio con la mirada medio cubierta por el flequillo –Yo he de encargarme de una cosilla. Ya os atraparé.

La mirada de Maka se ensombreció.

-Haz lo que te dé la gana –dicho esto emprendió el camino hacia la cafetería.

Kami le lanzó una mirada a Soul tranquilizadora. Cerró la puerta del aula.

-¿Qué estas tramando esta vez que es tan divertido? –Soul alzó la mirada a las gradas superiores.

Allí de pie medio en las sombras con sonrisa traviesa triunfal estaba aquella estúpida niñata fuente de la gran mayoría de sus dolores de cabeza. Soul había decidido hacerle frente como el tío guay que era. La chica descendió y se puso al nivel de su sempai.

-Fuiste tú la que me envió aquella carta con la letra extremadamente grande. –no era un pregunta era una afirmación –Sabías que mi taquilla estaba a reventar de cartas y que se esparcirían en cuanto la abriera, sabías que ese día iría con Maka a la taquilla, si no te hubieras encargado de que ella pasara por allí y me echara un cable para recogerlas y sabías que Maka leería esa estúpida y falsa carta. Tuviste suerte y Maka se enfadó tanto conmigo por un cúmulo de cosas que se fue de casa. Tu estrategia había funcionado mejor que mejor. Ah sí, y también fuiste tú la que averiguó donde vivía y empezaste a correr la voz, al igual que la mentira que te dije ayer sobre Blair.

-Si –reconoció con sonrisa socarrona –fui yo. ¿Y qué? Ahora ya no puedes hacer nada. El colegio entero lo sabe y Maka no confiará en ti. ¿Sabes que pasará entonces? –Soul la miraba con el ceño fruncido y ojos chispeantes. –Que no podréis luchar juntos. Vuestras almas son por sí mismas poco compatibles si a eso sumamos la frecuencia con la que discutís y la gran desconfianza que debe haber nacido en Maka-sempai… No creo que podáis resonar vuestras almas como es debido.

-Eso ya pasó una vez y lo solucionamos. No tendríamos ningún problema.

-¿Eso crees Soul-sempai? –la sonrisa se ensanchó dejando ver una dentadura blanca perfecta.

A Soul le entraron unas ganas incontrolables de pegarle un puñetazo. Había algo que se le escapaba de todo aquello y no tenía ganas que una niñata más pequeña que él se lo explicara. Se contuvo, no era cool pegar palizas a niñas pequeñas así que después de enviarle una mirada envenenada le dio la espalda y se fue a encontrase con Maka.

* * *

Soul empieza a parecer detective ya XD

Tiene como enemiga a una fan muy persistente que no se dará por vencida con facilidad (ya lo comprobareis).

Hasta que el día de hoy. Bye ^^


	18. El cielo está encapotado

Bueno, hoy solo voy a colgar este. Al menos por ahora. (Si en clase me aburro mucho quizás me lo pienso)

Disfrutad de la lectura ^^

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece (todavía) es propiedad de Ohkubo-sama

* * *

Cap17: El cielo esta encapotado, el que consiga desencapotarlo, buen desencapotador será

Kami sintió la electricidad y los rayos que salían de su hija cuando Soul se sentó a la mesa con ellas. Ni le miró, ni le habló en todo el rato. Kami y ella se limitaron a ponerse al día. Sentía el ambiente tan tenso que habría jurado que habría sido capaz de cortarlo con el cuchillo.

El resto del día Maka se lo pasó de mal humor e ignorándolo. Soul se estaba empezando a enfadar con Maka y su manera de pasar de él de aquella manera tan descarada pero por alguna razón cada vez que empezaba a sentirse rabioso con ella aparecía por alguna esquina aquella endemoniada niñata y le sonreía con suficiencia. Eso hacía que la rabia cambiara rápidamente de objetivo: si las miradas matasen aquella pardilla hubiera sido un milagro de la ciencia por revivir tantas veces seguidas. Intentaba ser paciente con Maka pero era obvio que había algo, una pieza de aquel rompecabezas que se le escapaba. Empezaba a sentirse ofuscado y frustrado consigo mismo.

-¡Hombre! ¡Por fin encontramos el hombre de día! –Liz llegó desde el fondo del pasillo seguida de su hermana pequeña y se les unió.

-Sé que me habías echado de menos chicas pero todas a la vez no. Una por una y en fila. –contestó Black Star poniendo los brazos en jarra e inflando el pecho.

-No me refería a ti, Black Star sino a Soul.

-Eh, eh ¿Qué es eso de ser mas importante que YO? A ver si vamos a tener que resolver esto con algo más que palabras.

-¿No te has enterado? –Alucinó Liz –¡¡Pero si es la comidilla del día!! Todas las chicas están consternadas al enterarse que Soul está saliendo con Blair. –Frunció el ceño mirando a Soul –Anda que nos lo has dicho.

Maka cerró su taquilla con más fuerza de lo normal. Allí solo ella percibía almas pero todo el mundo fue capaz de sentir esa aura negra que la rodeaba. Soul tragó saliva e intentó remediar la situación de una vez por todas.

-En verdad estaría bien si fuese verdad… –dijo con media sonrisa en la cara mirando a Liz con las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones – pero eso se lo han inventado. Resulta que ayer una niñata se presentó en el apartamento y no estaba dispuesta a dejarme en paz, como no supe cómo deshacerme de ella y vi que Blair venia por el pasillo se me ocurrió que si le soltaba que estaba con ella me dejaría de molestar. Pero la muy arpía lo ha ido soltando por el colegio. En realidad todo era una mentira para que me dejara en paz.

Soul pensó que había sonado convincente y que Maka le creería pero al mirar por el rabillo del ojo para ver la expresión de su compañera, esta no estaba.

-Vaya… -suspiró Liz decepcionada –otro rumor sin fundamento.

Pusieron rumbo al despacho de Shinigami-sama. De camino Tsubaki se acercó a Soul.

-Maka se ha ido justo antes de que acabaras tu primera frase. No ha podido oír el resto.

-No sé cómo pretende arreglar las cosas si no me escucha – suspiró Soul abatido.

-Bueno dale algo de tiempo para que se dé cuenta de las cosas. No te enfades con ella, debe tener su cúmulo de pensamientos que la molestan y tendrá que ponerlos en orden.

-Pero sigo sin entender cómo ha podido tomárselo en serio, además no es tan divertido como ella piensa que te acribillen a cartas… No entiendo por qué tanta envidia…

-Pues yo no creo que Maka esté enfadada porque ella no reciba cartas…

-¿A no? –se sorprendió Soul desconcertado -¿Entonces?

Por toda respuesta Tsubaki le sonrió dulcemente y corrió al lado de su técnico que la llamaba. Con aquello a Soul lo habían matado ahora se sentía más perdido que antes

* * *

Si, aquí Soul es lo suficiente tonto como para no darse cuenta de que Maka siente algo más que una simple amistad por él. Pero Maka tampoco lo tiene muy claro aun. Ambos están divagando en sentimientos confusos que aun no saben descifrar.

Nos venos en el próximo capi. Bye ^^


	19. Al rescate de Kid 1

Este título está inspirado en el "Asalto al castillo de Baba-yaga" que tuvo muuuuuuuchas partes y ahora "Salvage" o "Salvamento" como lo han traducido algunos también promete tener unas cuantas partes. (Aunque por mi… mientras Soul y Maka vuelvan a ser como antes –Que Soul está mono como chica… pero lo prefiero como chico u.u- se pueden quedar eternamente en los siete pecados).

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece (todavía) es propiedad de Ohkubo-sama

* * *

Cap18: Al rescate de Kid 1: primera noticia

Ya estaban allí reunidos todas las Death Scythe que Shinigami-sama había llamado en su día, Maka y su madre así como el equipo de Kim, Ox y Kilik. Soul y los demás se les unieron.

-Woi, ahora que ya estamos todos es tiempo que os expliquemos qué hemos averiguado. Gracias al último encontronazo con Chrona y Medusa, hemos podido averiguar el paradero de Justin y con él el de Kid-kun. Además recientemente hemos conseguido infiltrarnos lo suficiente como para que Azusa haya podido hacer un plano detallado del lugar. Pero con un par de técnicos no conseguiremos demasiado aunque nuestra prioridad sea rescatar a Kid-kun. Así que aprovecharemos que Medusa está tranquila y atacaremos la fortaleza de ese tal Eibon. Si el plan sale como está previsto, rescataremos a Kid-kun y les dejaremos suficiente desarmados como para que no tengamos que pensar en ello en una buena temporada. Partiréis mañana por la tarde así que tendréis que dormir al raso. Mañana por la mañana se os dará las instrucciones restantes sobre el plan de batalla y demás. Por ahora nada más, ya os podéis retirar.

La gente se iba murmurando

-El gran Black Star les pateará el culo a todos. –dijo alzando el puño al aire animado ante la perspectiva de una misión emocionante.

-Etoooo. Kami-chan aguarda un momento necesito hablar contigo. –la llamó Shinigami-sama serio.

-¿Ocurre algo Shinigami-sama? –preguntó Maka

-Nada importante –explicó cambiando la cara a una más alegre quitándole importancia –Tan solo quería hablar con ella sobre las clases, ya sabes, de cómo le ha ido el primer día y eso.

Maka asintió con la cabeza y siguió a los demás. Cuando se aseguró que Maka y los demás ya se habían ido volvió a poner cara seria.

-Kami-chan mañana tendrás que hacer pareja con Spirit-kun en el campo de batalla ya que Marie-chan hará pareja con Stein-kun. No es por alarmaros, ni desconfío de las habilidades de Maka-chan pero quizás tenga algunos problemas para luchar correctamente. ¿Podría pediros que estéis atentos a ella? Es posible que las frecuencias de alma de Maka-chan y Soul-kun estén desintonizadas en este momento y eso podría dificultar la batalla. Esto también lo diré a los demás profesores pero si por alguna razón vieseis que Maka-chan no pudiese luchar, aparatadla del campo de batalla. Sé que eso podría dolerle pero prefiero eso a que sea ella la secuestrada o… algo peor.

-Téngalo por seguro, que no le quitaré el ojo a mi hija –le aseguró Kami.

-No lo entiendo hasta ahora no habían tenido problemas de esos… -murmuró Spirit que últimamente estaba más callado de lo normal.

-Cierta vez –empezó Stein –tuvieron un pequeño problema parecido pero supieron arreglarlo. Pero la última vez que vi un par de almas tan incompatibles fue el día en que Kami-chan le pidió el divorcio a Spirit-sempai

-¿Tenias que sacar a relucir el tema? –preguntó Spirit enfadado.

-No te lo tomes a mal, solo era un ejemplo –dijo sacándole importancia al tema mientras echaba una calada al cigarrillo y expulsaba el humo –Pero la situación no pinta bien. –Se puso serio –A pesar de que ya de por si sus almas no suelen sincronizar bien, en combate la situación se transforma y forman un equipo estupendo…

-Entonces esperemos que así pase una vez más… De lo contrario, si no pueden volver a sincronizar sus frecuencias de alma… Soul-kun tendrá que buscarse otro técnico.

* * *

Mmm… Kami volviendo a hacer equipo con Spirit. ¿Se llevarán bien? ¿Acabarán tan mal como Soul y Maka? ¿Y ellos? ¿Arreglarán sus diferencias? ¿Soul tendrá un nuevo técnico?

Os dejo con la duda.

Bye^^


	20. Lluvia

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece (todavía) es propiedad de Ohkubo-sama

* * *

Cap19: Lluvia

El cielo de Death City está más oscuro de lo normal. Unos nubarrones muy feos y con pintas de llover no dejan ver las estrellas.

Maka y Soul hacen todo el camino en silencio. Ella pasa de él y él no sabe como iniciarle conversación sin que la respuesta sea tajante.

Tan solo llegar Maka se encerró en su cuarto y ni siquiera la prestó atención a Blair que le daba la bienvenida. Soul se quedó mirando la puerta. Empezaba a hacerse tarde así que se puso el delantal y empezó a preparar la cena.

Maka cerró la puerta tras de sí y se quedó a oscuras. Solo pasaba un débil resquicio de luz de luna por la junta de la cortina. En verdad no tenía ganas de abrir la luz y mirarse al espejo. De seguro que tendría un aspecto terrible. Se sentó en la cama. El colchón se hundió bajo su peso y entonces empezó a sentir el cansancio. La sensación de batimiento la invadió y no pudo más que dejarse llevar.

Acurrucada en la cama mirando como el cielo descargaba agua se le empañaron los ojos y dejó que todos aquellos pensamientos que había estado apartando durante todo el día pasaran uno por uno. No le importaba que se mojaran un poco las sábanas.


	21. Dos son pareja, tres multitud

Cap20: Dos son pareja, tres, multitud

Cuando se hubo calmado y pudo disimular bien que había llorado se levantó con pereza y fue a abrir el armario para buscar ropa más cómoda que ponerse. Si se quedaba quieta por más tiempo corría el riesgo de que aquel extraño sentimiento que le oprimía el pecho y le hacía sentir un dolor fino pero intenso en el corazón la invadiera otra vez. Salió de su cuarto y se dispuso a ir a hacer la cena pero se encontró que Soul ya estaba en ello. Maka no se lo había dicho nunca a nadie y ni ella misma estaría dispuesta a reconocerlo pero ver a su compañero con el delantal puesto hacía que inconscientemente soltara una sonrisa aunque fuera fugaz.

Al percatarse de que Maka había salido del cuarto medió giró la cara para poder verla de reojo.

-No falta demasiado para la cena. Debes estar cansada del viaje así que puedes irte a sentar o estirarte un rato. Ya te avisaré cuando esté listo.

-Pero hoy me tocaba a mí.

-No importa. Mañana preparas tu lo que nos llevaremos –dijo con una de sus sonrisas cool.

-Está bien. –dijo sin mucho entusiasmo.

-¿No estás contenta de que vayamos a rescatar a Kid? –preguntó al verla tan apagada

-Si… -Maka hacía rato que no miraba a él, al menos no a los ojos

-Maka… -la llamó sonrojándose un poco -¿Por qué demonios me miras el culo?

-¿Eh? –Maka alzó la mirada –No. Es que… ¿eso de ahí…? –dijo señalando el bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón de su compañero. Hacía rato que aquel trozo de papel que sobresalía del bolsillo le llamaba la atención. No es que no se hubiera encontrado millones de papeles olvidados en sus bolsillos cada vez que lavaba sus pantalones. Pero aquel en especial la llamaba. No se explicaba porque algo tan absurdo como un trozo de papel pudiera picarle tanto la curiosidad. Sentía la tentación de cogerlo pero antes de preguntarle por él Maka se lo pensó. ¿Y si resultaba ser otra de sus cartas de admiradoras? Frunció el ceño ante la posibilidad –Nada da igual. –Le dio la espalda y se marchó al comedor.

Soul tocó el bolsillo del pantalón para saber a qué se refería su compañera. Dio con la carta. Por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a entender Maka había desistido de preguntar por él. En parte eso le aliviaba ya que no sabría que hubiera hecho de tener que responderle. La miró con el ceño fruncido. Aquella estúpida carta le estaba dando más problemas de los que había imaginado.

Aunque el ambiente estuvo relajado durante le cena no hablaron de nada. Más tarde llegó Kami. Evaluó la situación en general; ambos estaban tranquilos aunque su hija no estaba del todo receptiva. Kami se esforzó por intentar percibir sus almas. En antaño había sido buena percibiendo almas (aunque no tanto como su hija) pero ahora ya hacía tiempo que no lo ponía en práctica y había perdido habilidad. Fue vago, pero sintió que lo que dijo Stein-sempai era cierto: sus frecuencias estaban muy desintonizadas. Y lo peor es que no se le ocurría una manera para arreglar la situación antes de mañana.

Más tarde, Kami temió que la situación empeorara por culpa suya: la noche anterior había dormido en la cama de su hija porque ella no estaba pero ahora se planteaba un problema de espacio. Maka se emperraba en cederle la cama a su madre y dormir en el sofá, Soul le protestaba (y en parte tenía razón) diciendo que la técnica no podía dormir en el sofá antes de una misión. Kami estuvo a punto de sugerir la solución salomónica de ir a Shibusen que allí siempre habían habitaciones disponibles pero antes de que tuviera la oportunidad Soul decidió que dormía él en el sofá. Buscó una manta, cogió el mando de la televisión y se estiró y dijo que de ahí no se movía.

Maka tuvo que resignarse. Pero ahora venia la gran duda. Conociendo a Soul, seguro que su cuarto estaba hecho una leonera y no era cuestión que su madre durmiera allí, pero por otro lado ella tampoco quería dormir en aquella habitación. En otra ocasión quizás no se lo habría planteado tanto pero ahora estaba demasiado resentida con él. Al final tuvo que hacer tripas corazón y cogió algunas cosas de su cuarto y se instaló en el de Soul.

* * *

¿Soul habrá dejado su cuarto hecho un asco? ¿O se encontrará revistas indecentes debajo la cama? XD

Ese lugar es todo un misterio aun por resolver y Maka pasará su primera noche allí. ¿Saldrá viva de la experiencia?


	22. Testamento, por Soul Eater

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece (todavía) es propiedad de Ohkubo-sama

* * *

Cap21: Testamento, por Soul Eater

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y encendió la luz. Le pareció que se trasladaba a otra dimensión. No es que no hubiera entrado cientos de veces a despertar a su compañero o a pasar la escoba pero siempre había sido de manera fugaz y no para quedarse. Se sintió pequeña en aquel lugar. Era, sin duda, la habitación de un chico con estanterías repletas de revistas de música e infinidad de CDs y vinilos. Tirados en un rincón estaban los libros de texto. Dejó, en la mesita de noche junto a la lámpara y el despertador, el libro que había traído. Le había extrañado encontrarla bastante ordenada y con la cama hecha. En el escritorio se amontonaban lápices, bolígrafos y hojas sueltas. Encima de todo había un sobre que le llamó la atención. "Testamento, por Soul Eater" rezaba. A Maka se le escapó una risita. ¿Tanto se había aburrido Soul que había escrito testamento? ¿Quería dejarle la moto a Black Star? La curiosidad pudo con ella y abrió la carta.

"Testamento de Soul Eater

Llamados a testamento: Black Star, Death The Kid, Wes Evans y Maka Albarn

Últimas voluntades:

Ser enterrado en el cementerio de los Grafios en Death City (con los demás tíos cool y otras celebrities)

Ningún miembro de la familia Evans (excepto Wes) heredará ninguna de mis pertenencias.

Todo aquello que no mencione será donado a Shibusen

Queda prohibido diseccionar mi cuerpo o hacer cualquier tipo de experimentos con él a manos de Stein-sensei

Legados:

Mi Harley Davinson naranja pasará a ser de Black Star (sé que Tsubaki la cuidará con cariño).

La llave del cajón del escritorio junto con todo lo que allí hay (a excepción de una cajita que mencionaré luego) pasará a manos de Death The Kid

Mis CDs de música y vinilos serán para mi hermano Wes Evans que fue el único de la familia que supo empezar a entenderme.

Mi parte del apartamento compartido se le entrego a Maka para que pueda disponer de él como le plazca. (Así como las facturas del gas, agua, etc se pasarán a su nombre ^^)

Delego a Black Star, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Death The Kid, Elizabet y Patricia Thompson como protectores de Maka Albarn hasta que ella encuentre una nueva arma con la que combatir.

Además, delego a Kid como salvaguarda de la cajita que está en el cajón del escritorio bajo llave para que se la entregue a Maka Albarn como legitima propietaria. Nadie excepto ella debe saber su contenido.

Últimas palabras: Agradezco a todos mis compañeros de colegio y mis amigos estos años de diversión y aventuras. Gracias especialmente a Maka por haberme sacado de mi familia y cumplir su promesa de convertirme en Death Scythe. No lloréis por mí, solo quiero que me recordéis como el tío mas cool del mundo."

Maka no supo si llorar o reírse. Pero leer aquella carta le había producido el efecto contrario al que andaba buscando. Vaya herencia la suya, la casa y los gastos de esta. Era de suponer que haría eso. Pero ahora quería saber que era lo que contenía la cajita. Intentó abrir el cajón. Nada, cerrado a cal y canto. Para ser exactos quería inspeccionar a fondo ese cajón que no podía abrirse. Miró a su alrededor ¿Dónde podía estar escondida la llave? Conociendo a su compañero y lo celoso que era guardándose las cosas apostaba a que la llevaba colgando del cuello.

Resignada decidió irse a dormir. Al sentarse se sorprendió al hundirse un poco en el colchón. Ella estaba acostumbrada al suyo que era más duro. Se tapó con las sabanas y cerró los ojos dispuesta a intentar conciliar el sueño. Se sintió mejor de lo que ella creía. Allí todo (las sábanas, la almohada, todo) olía a él y eso le producía un doble efecto contradictorio por un lado la relajaba y la reconfortaba y por el otro, al percatarse de ello, la ponía nerviosa. El penúltimo párrafo del testamento le rondaba por la cabeza. ¿Por qué Soul había designado a tanta gente para protegerla a ella? ¿A caso no podía cuidarse bien solita? Al pensar eso se dio cuenta: Soul sabía que no le pediría ayuda y protección a nadie en caso de que él faltara y solo quiso asegurarse de seguiría bien. Le entró un escalofrío al pensar en la perspectiva de que él pudiera "faltar". Eso la desasosegó aun más pero al final, el cansancio la invadió por completo y se quedó frita.

* * *

Hoy casi no me da tiempo de subir ni siquiera uno...

Pero he podido a tiempo, uff

Nos leemos en el proximo capi, bye^^


	23. Al rescate de Kid 2

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece (todavia) es propiedad de Ohkubo-sama

Cap22: Al rescate de Kid 2: Plan de ataque

-¿Tenéis todos un ejemplar del mapa del castillo? –La gente asintió con la cabeza –Bien, Sid, Black Star y Ox entrarán por tierra en flanco derecho –lo señalaba en el mapa –mientras yo, Kilik y las hermanas Thompson haremos lo mismo por la izquierda. Kim, Maka y Kami-chan atacarán desde el aire. –Stein miró con curiosidad a Kami -¿Cómo piensas atacar por aire si no sabes volar Kami-chan?

-Tengo mis propios métodos –sonrió pícaramente la Maestra.

-Bueno –Stein se encogió de hombros y siguió con la explicación –una vez dentro del castillo Kilik y las hermanas Thompson se encontrarán con Sid y siguiendo las instrucciones que Azusa os dará por los auriculares, sacareis a Kid del calabozo del sótano (si no le han cambiado de sitio) y dependiendo de sus condiciones físicas podría unirse a la batalla. Si estuviera demasiado herido seréis los responsables de sacarlo del lugar y os reuniréis con Maka para que pueda traerlo a Shibusen lo más rápido posible.

-Profesor Stein, ¿yo no sería más útil en el campo de batalla?- opinó Maka con una pizca de resentimiento por aparatarla de la lucha –Kim lleva más tiempo que yo volando y es mejor piloto que yo. Además nunca he llevado a nadie conmigo, Kid podría resultar más herido aun.

-No te preocupes por ello Maka, estoy convencido de que podrás llevar perfectamente a Kid contigo, además de camino para allá podrás practicar llevando a tu madre que pesa más que Kid por lo que si a ella no le pasa nada…

-¡Kami-Chop! –la maestra le propinó un buen golpe en la cabeza con uno de los libros que había encima de la mesa.

-Tampoco conviene que estés en ese campo de batalla mucho tiempo ya que tú eres el objetivo principal de ese tal Eibon –continuó Stein mientras sangraba por la cabeza- y no sería bueno que hubiera un intercambio de rehenes. Además siempre se puede hacer un cambio de planes a última hora.

-Pero ¿no es peligroso que dejemos el colegio desprotegido, Shinigami-sama? –preguntó Azusa

-Woi, no te preocupes por eso Azusa-chan. Se quedarán un par de Death Scythe a mi lado por si las moscas. Aunque no creo que ocurra nada porque Medusa no se encuentra por aquí y aun no tiene planes de atacar directamente a Shibusen. Sabes que confío en tus cálculos Azusa-chan y en Kim también, por supuesto.

-Aun así, lo sigo considerando una temeridad –protestó la Death Scythe subiéndose las gafas.

Spirit retomó el final del discurso.

-Tenéis toda la mañana para preparar las cosas de último momento, ir al lavabo, preparar testamento, declararos a la persona amada, ir al Cabakura y…

-¡Shinigami-Chop!

- En la puerta este de Shibusen a las cuatro. Maka-chan, hija mía, podrías empezar a ensayar lo de transportar a gente. –Prosiguió Spirit sangrando por la cabeza del golpe –Kim, ¿podrías echarle un cable?

-Por supuesto. Vamos Maka, ensayaremos a campo abierto.

Kim se llevó a Maka fuera de la Death Room. Soul y Jaqueline les seguían unos pasos por detrás. Los demás también empezaron a desfilar fuera de allí.

-¡Suerte, hija! –La animó Kami mientras pokeaba con un palito a su ex marido que se había desmayado en el suelo y seguía sangrando por la cabeza -¿No deberíamos llamar a Nygus para que le echara un vistazo? –Preguntó a Shinigami-sama refiriéndose a Spirit –No puedo luchar en condiciones con una guadaña rota.

-Woi, no te preocupes. Spirit-kun se recuperará rápido.

-Kami-chan, cielo mío, -dijo Spirit desde el suelo -¿Qué te parece si te enseño lo ordenado que está mi cuarto? Hoy te has puesto unas braguitas muy sexys y…

-Sí, sí que se recupera pronto –dijo cubriéndose con la falda mientras metía el palito en la nariz de su ex marido con saña e intenciones de perforarle el cerebro.

-Si lo que quieres es hacerle una lobotomía, aun tenemos algo de tiempo y en la enfermería hay todo lo necesario – dejó caer Stein con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

Spirit se asustó y palideció al instante. Kami giró la cabeza hacia su sempai.

-Pero ¿en serio crees que serviría de algo? –Kami frunció el ceño. Pero cambió de expresión al recordar algo –Hablando de habitaciones…

-Ya sabía yo que no podrías resistirte a mis encantos por más tiempo –dijo Spirit emocionado (que se había recuperado milagrosamente) cogiéndola de la muñeca y llevándosela de la Death Room –Tu lo que necesitas es un buen polv…

-¡Kami-chop! –Kami lo golpeó dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo y se dirigió a Shinigami-sama de nuevo – Me gustaría poder pasar la noche en Shibusen cuando volvamos de la misión mientras encuentro algún apartamento donde quedarme.

-¿No decías que el apartamento de tu hija era muy acogedor? –preguntó Stein con curiosidad.

-Y lo es. Pero deberías saber que tres y una gata son multitud. Está claro que sobro en un piso para dos.

-¿No te da miedo dejar a tu hija sola en casa con un hombre en edad adolescente?

-No. Maka sabe cuidarse bien ella sola. Además si me quedo no podrán resolver sus diferencias.

-Spirit-sempai debería aprender eso. Hace apenas poco que ha aceptado que Maka escogiera un chico como compañero…

Kami puso los ojos en blanco.

-No habrá problema en ello Kami-chan –le aseguró Shinigami-sama –Entonces ¿crees que podrían tener alguna posibilidad en el campo de batalla?

-No lo sé. Ayer el ambiente parecía más tranquilo pero… No sabría decirle. Puede pasar de todo.

Bueno… no le he mencionado hasta ahora… en parte porque se me había olvidado comentarlo y en parte porque aun falta un rato para "lo gordo", pero este fic va a tener Lemmon. (Es el primero, así que no esperéis maravillas) Pero aviso… porque ya se va cogiendo tono la cosa. Primero Spirit que va de culo por retomar lo perdido con Kami y más adelante Soul también empezará a tener problemillas, ya lo veréis.

Así, las chicas pudorosas, puras y castas quedáis avisadas.

Bye^^.


	24. Al rescate de Kid 3

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece (todavía) es propiedad de Ohkubo-sama

* * *

Cap23: Al rescate de Kid 3: La asimetría del cosmos

-Me podéis decir… ¿PORQUÉ CARAJO HEMOS DE DORMIR EN LA MISMA TIENDA? –protestó Maka.

- ¡Eso, eso! Mi hija dormirá conmigo. –dijo Spirit cogiendo a su hija del brazo

-Antes duermo con Medusa que contigo, papá. – le soltó Maka zafándose.

Spirit fue a deprimirse a un rincón mientras murmuraba "Mi Maka-chan no me quiere, mi Maka-chan no me quiere".

-Es obvio el porqué. –le contestó Kami. –nosotros debemos repasar la misión una vez más por si han surgido cambios de última hora. Las tiendas tienen la capacidad que tienen y la de las chicas, tanto vuestra como nuestra, está llena. No hay mas tiendas de campaña y no puedes permitirte dormir al raso. Así que tendréis que dormir juntos. –sentenció Kami señalándolos a ellos y la tienda de dos plazas que había detrás de ellos.

En realidad aquello había sido una treta amañada por Kami, Stein, Sid y Marie para que tuvieran que pasar la noche juntos. Además aquella tienda estaba un poco más alejada del resto. Lo suficiente para que tuvieran su rincón de intimidad… y poder hablar las cosas. Era obvio (aunque no para Marie y menos para Spirit) que no intentarían nada raro habiendo tanta gente y estando de misión (y Maka menos) pero si estaban lo suficiente solos quizás Soul y ella se animarían a hablar del problema (fuera lo que fuera por lo que se enfadaron) y a resolver sus diferencias.

Todos reunidos alrededor de una hoguera comiendo mientras podían contemplar el cielo azul negruzco y con tiendas de campaña rodeándolos, parecía que estuvieran de excusión familiar.

-Esto es divertido –dijo Kami –Podríamos repetir un día de estos, Maka.

Maka asintió con la cabeza. Una acampada con su madre podría ser una buena experiencia.

-¿Y yo? ¿Podría venir yo también Kami-chan? –Preguntó Spirit poniendo ojitos

-Mmmm… me lo podría pensar. –dijo su ex esposa extrañada de que en vez de auto invitarse hubiera preguntado. Giró la cabeza para ver a Soul –Tu también podrías venir si quieres, Soul-kun. –le sonrió

El chico hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no atragantarse con la comida. Primero lo de "nuero" y ahora esto. ¿Kami le estaba echando indirectas y mensajes subliminales? Miró de reojo a Maka esperando que protestara en plan "es una reunión familiar" o algo así, pero esa protesta nunca llegó porque estaba demasiado entretenida con su comida y dudaba que lo hubiera escuchado.

Que equivocado estaba. Maka lo había escuchado perfectamente pero decidió pasar de aquella proposición que había hecho su madre intentando no malpensar demasiado de ella. A fin de cuentas tampoco no le molestaba tanto que Soul viniera con ellos de excursión con tal que eso fastidiara a su padre. "Ya, seguro que SOLO para fastidiar a tu padre" le murmuró bajito la vocecilla dentro suyo. "Si, SOLO para ESO" le contestó rotunda Maka interiormente para acallarla.

-Espero que encontremos pronto a Kid –suspiró Liz mirando al cielo estrellado –Seguro que ahora se estaría quejando porque la composición de las estrellas en el cielo no es simétrica.

Rieron al imaginárselo.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir ya. –Propuso Sid-sensei –Mañana hay que levantarse pronto y hemos de estar frescos.

Cuando Maka le dio permiso para entrar a la tienda se le encontró hecha un ovillo con la manta y arrimada a un extremo de tal manera que su nariz rozaba con la lona de la tienda.

-No hace falta que te arrimes tanto al rincón. No suelo usar tanto espacio para dormir.

-A saber que tienes pensado hacerme en cuanto me duerma… -murmuró destilando desconfianza

-No te preocupes, un tío tan cool como yo no va violando a niñas sin tetas. –dijo con media sonrisa

-Oh! Tienes razón, no lo recordaba. Si fuera Tsubaki, Patty o BLAIR no tendrías problema en ello. PERDONA. –se incorporó y con la manta cubriéndola se fue de la tienda.

-Dame paciencia Kami-sama, pero dámela YA. –susurró Soul para sí mismo.

El albino fue a perseguirla. Acamparon al límite del bosque y la detuvo justo cuando iba a adentrarse en la espesura.

-¿A dónde te crees que vas? –dijo agarrándola del brazo

-Cualquier lugar donde no estés tu me sirve –le contestó sin girarse

-Venga mujer no seas tonta. Entra o te vas a resfriar.

Soul la hizo girar y al verle la cara se encontró con sus ojos verdes brillantes y casi anegados de lágrimas. Pero no lloraba solo una lágrima rebelde intentaba escapar. Bajó la mirada rápidamente y se encaminó a la tienda.

Al menos Maka había vuelto a la tienda. Ahora estaba acurrucada de nuevo de cara a la lona pero sin estar tan pegada a ella. Soul se la quedó mirando. Esperaba no tener que dormir con un ojo abierto por si se escapaba.

Se quitó la camisa y el cinturón de los pantalones para dormir más cómodo. Se tumbó al otro lado bocarriba con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza y se tapó con la manta. Volvió a mirarla de reojo. Y él seguía sin entender aquellas reacciones tan raras que tenía su compañera. Normalmente habría descargado su rabia contra él con un fuerte Maka-chop o algo por el estilo pero no se marcharía a llorar a otro lado. La única conclusión a la que podía llegar es que tenia la regla. No podía haber más explicación. Aunque ella, siempre que empeoraba su carácter, no era de esa forma sino siendo más violenta, no podía sacarle más lógica al asunto.

-Ni se te ocurra salir corriendo en cuanto me duerma ¿me oyes?

Se escuchó un gruñido por toda respuesta.

-¿Cómo lo ves Kami-chan? –preguntó Marie en la tienda de campaña de las chicas.

-Nada. No han arreglado nada.

-Eso parece. –dijo Stein asomándose por el hueco de la cremallera de la tienda mirando en dirección a la de Maka y Soul. –Incluso podría decir que la situación ha empeorado en comparación a como estaban antes.

-¡Bien! Así se hace hija, que no te tomen el pelo –celebró Spirit también asomado mirando por unos prismáticos.

-No, Spirit-sempai, eso es malo. –Lo corrigió Stein –Tan solo espero que en el campo de batalla la cosa mejore.

-Bueno, supongo que tampoco podría empeorar demasiado ¿no? –preguntó Marie

-Je je –Rió sarcásticamente su compañero –Aun podría empeorar bastante.

-¿A si? –preguntaron los tres extrañados.

-¿No lo ves Kami-chan? –Preguntó volviendo la vista a la tienda otra vez - ¿No ves que ahí hay alguien más?

Kami se concentró. Y ciertamente, en la tienda de campaña de Soul y Maka había tres almas.

* * *

Bueno, han acabado por dormir en la misma tienda. Pero no del todo bien.

¿Surtirá algún tipo de efecto el plan de Kami?

¿Quién más hay en el tienda de Soul y Maka?

Os dejo con la duda, bye ^^


	25. Al rescate de Kid 4

Este es notablemente más largo. No es por llevar la contraria. Los capítulos salen como salen, no hay metraje estipulado.

Gracias por tu review Namida ryu, precisamente intenté que los capítulos fueran cortos porque a mí también me cuesta a veces seguir los que son muy largos. No eres una flojucha, o si acaso lo somos las dos XD.

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece (todavía) es propiedad de Ohkubo-sama.

* * *

Cap24: Al rescate de Kid 4: A mí no me hacen falta puertas para entrar.

-Yo no salgo con niñas sin tetas –Dijo Soul mientras se alejaba cogiendo a Blair por la cintura y alejándose.

-¡¡Espera!! ¡¡¡¡ESPERA!!!! –Maka corría hacia Soul pero no lo alcanzaba.

De repente Blair desapareció y Soul se giró. Le sonreía, se acercaba a ella pero entonces cambió de expresión. El albino le decía algo, le gritaba algo muy preocupado pero no sabía que estaba diciendo.

-Algún día te tragarás esas palabras de antes –le soltó Maka medio enfadada medio en coña.

Iba a sonreírle pero sintió como algo le atravesaba el abdomen. Se quedó paralizada. Solo veía sangre. Mucha sangre. Y de repente todo se volvió negro.

Maka se incorporó y pasó la mano por donde la habían atravesado en sueños. No había agujero, ni sangre. Nada. Respiró tranquila. Aun estaba bastante oscuro pero sus ojos se acostumbraron rápido ya que los primeros rayos de sol se filtraban. Volvió a tumbarse en la posición en la que había dormido. Iba a cerrar los ojos cuando sintió un aire caliente cerca de su cara. Los abrió y miró de donde provenía. Ambos habían acabado durmiendo el uno al lado de otro, más juntos de lo que a ella le hubiera gustado. Sentía su respiración tranquila muy cerca suyo.

Se sonrojó más al ver que él no llevaba camiseta. Ahora que podía contemplar su torso desnudo se daba cuenta que a pesar de que Soul no fuera al gimnasio tenia buen cuerpo. La cicatriz se le disimulaba un poco más que antes. Se había quedado en una fina línea. Ya no le daba cosa verla pero seguía sintiéndose un poco culpable por aquello. Hasta podía afirmar que le daba un toque sexy. Ahora que se ponía a pensar, las demás chicas del colegio no lo sabían. No estaban enteradas de la existencia de esa cicatriz. ¿Cómo reaccionarían si la vieran? Estaba convencida de que a él también le incomodaba la marca esa ya que no se imaginaba a Soul exhibiendo sus heridas de guerra como podría hacerlo Black Star. Muy suave y tan despacio como pudo recorrió con la yema del dedo un trozo de esa cicatriz procurando que su compañero no despertara.

Cuando ya no pudo seguir más retiró la mano y cerró los ojos. Quizás aun podría seguir durmiendo un poco más.

-Chicos arriba. Hemos de salir antes que amanezca del todo. –les dijo la voz de Kami al otro lado de la loneta.

Soul se sentó aún medio dormido. Sabía que si se quedaba con los ojos abiertos pero estirado no se levantaría. Había tenido un sueño extraño pero placentero. Estaba en un lugar cálido, muy cómodo y familiar. El ambiente estaba perfumado con un aroma que conocía bien pero no sabría decir dónde lo había olido antes. Estaba estirado escuchando el silencio por música ambiental y sentía como unos dedos cálidos y suaves le recorrían el pecho tomando por camino la cicatriz que tenia. Pero no habían llegado hasta el final de la misma. La sensación se había desvanecido a mitad del camino y justo antes de que pudiera reclamar que quería que siguieran, la madre de Maka lo había despertado. Se tocó la marca del pecho. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si aquel dedo hubiera seguido su camino? No sabía, pero se moría de ganas de comprobarlo. Quería volver a dormirse y soñar el resto.

La perspectiva de una batalla al frente no lo motivaba para levantarse después de aquel sueño. Miró a su alrededor y se sorprendió tener a Maka tan pegada a él cuando anoche se habían dormido uno a cada punta de la tienda. Cuando dormía parecía un ángel inocente y pacífico. Estaba linda y todo. Le supo mal despertarla pero no había más remedio.

-Oe… Maka… -la llamó pokeando la mejilla de la chica con su dedo. Estaba tiernecita, algo rojiza, cálida y suavecita y le dieron ganas de pegarle un mordisco pero se contuvo. No quería empezar la batalla con una contusión cerebral. -…Maka… -Volvió a llamarla y por toda respuesta la chica se volteó dándole la espalda murmurando algo así como "cinco minutos más".- Con que esas tenemos… te vas a enterar… -murmuró con una sonrisa maligna en la cara.

A fuera estaban preparando el desayuno. Spirit había salido de la tienda con una mano rojiza marcada en la cara producto del guantazo que le había soltado Kami cuando al despertarse se había encontrado a su ex marido encima suyo con una mano dentro de su pijama.

-Spirit-sempai sigue durmiendo profundamente. No se despierta por nada. Es como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo. –dijo Stein con una sonrisa nostálgica en la cara.

-Ya podrías haber puesto algo de provecho en su cerebro. Seguro que solo hay un montón de serrín. –le contestó Kami con un deje de fastidio y asco al mismo tiempo.

-La gran estrella tiene hambreeeeeeeeeeeeee. Y quiere desayunar. –protestó Black Star sentado al lado de lo que quedaba de hoguera de la noche anterior.

-Pues mueve el culo y hecha un cable –protestó Kim

-Eso es faena de lo que están por debajo de mi persona. Así que a trabajar, la-ca-yos. –les soltó prepotente.

-¡Arg! ¡¡Prepotente de mierda!! Te vas a enterar –soltó Kim fuera de sí agarrando una sartén

Ox y Harvar tuvieron que retenerla antes de que se precipitase encima de Black Star para propinarle un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Jajajajajjajaj

El grito de Maka los hizo sobresaltar a todos. Eran aun los únicos que no habían salido de la tienda.

-¡Para, para! –Maka intentaba zafarse de Soul entre risas -¡¡He dicho que pares!!

Pero la risa de la técnico se seguía escuchando.

-Woe, parece que sus almas están un poquito más sincronizadas que ayer –sonrió Stein

-Al final ha sido buena idea dejarlos solos –se enorgulleció Kami feliz

Pero la felicidad duró poco porque Spirit que no podía aguantar más la situación hizo añicos la lona de la entrada.

-¿Qué coño le estás haciendo a mi niña pedazo de depravado? –bufó furioso Spirit al ver que Soul estaba descamisado

Soul podía ver su muerte muy cercana. Pero no podía morir ahora tenía muchas metas en la vida como dejar de ser virgen, demostrarles a su familia que él realmente era un tío genial aunque no supiese tocar el piano…

"Si por solo hacerle cosquillas a su hija ya va a matarme, el día en que nos acostemos juntos… aquel día habrá una lápida mas en el cementerio de los garfios" pensó el albino. "Para. ¿He dicho que nos acostemos juntos? Omitidlo. Un tío tan guay como yo no puede haber pensado eso"

-Mira un kishin. –soltó Maka toda seria pero con lagrimones en los ojos de tanto reírse mirando a su padre. -¿lo matamos ya? –le preguntó mirando a Soul

El chico no sabía si tenía licencia para reírle la gracia en aquella situación. No pudo evitar fijarse en su compañera. Estaba medio recostada, la camiseta de tirantes que se había puesto para dormir le venía grande y uno de los tirantes se le deslizaba hombro abajo. Además aun tenia las mejillas encendidas de tanto reírse, los ojos le brillaban y tenía todo el pelo revuelto. No pudo evitar pensar que quería que aquellos dedos que sabían cocinar y que lo hacían rodar cuando estaba transformado en guadaña que ahora reposaban tranquilos en el suelo, le recorrieran la cicatriz de su pecho de arriba a abajo. ¿Por qué demonios justo antes de morir pensaba cosas como esa?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de un fuerte golpe.

-Kami-chan, cariño, siempre has tenido buena puntería –murmuró Spirit con una sartén en la cabeza

-Sí, la única vez que erré el tiro fue el día en que me casé contigo –reflexionó -¿Cómo ha sabido que era yo?

-Porque he sentido todo tu amor en ese golpe –finalmente Spirit cayó al suelo inconsciente

-Tenías razón, ha sonado a madera –dijo Stein

-Ya te lo he dicho: no tiene cerebro, tiene serrín. A ver si la próxima vez que lo disecciones le pones algo útil allí dentro. Supongo que con una bombilla ya se notará el cambio.

Antes que el sol asomara su horrible cara por las montañas ya se habían puesto en camino.

Kim, Maka y Kami (ésta con un aparato semejante al monopatín de Kid) sobrevolaban la distancia que les separaba del lugar de acampada al castillo. Pronto aterrizaron en una de las galerías externas superiores.

-Asuza-sempai, ya hemos llegado. Todos estamos bien. –Kami se comunicaba con ella por el mini transmisor que les habían dado a todos antes de separarse -¿Cómo van los demás?

-Bien, Black Star ya ha llegado al sótano. Si no encuentran obstáculos en breve tendremos libre a Kid-kun. Así que ves preparándote por si acaso Maka-chan ¿oíste?

-Sí.

-Pero por ahora analiza el terreno Maka, necesitamos saber donde están los demás.

-Bien –Maka se concentró en su percepción de almas –Kid sigue en el sótano –le informó a Azusa –El tipo que nos atacó está en el segundo piso.

-¿"El tipo que os atacó"? ¿Aquel con un alma grigori como la tuya?

-El mismo. Puedo sentir el alma de Justin y la de Giriko están en el piso de abajo nuestro, en el cuarto. Detecto otras dos almas una de ellas en el primer piso. La otra en el tercero: es muy potente y está rodeada de magia.

-Ese último debe ser el tipo llamado Eibon.

-¡Mierda! –Se sorprendió Maka -¡Alejaos!

La explosión hizo añicos la pared que tenían a sus espaldas. Gracias a dios pudieron apartarse a tiempo.

-Ya era hora de volvernos a ver Maka Albarn. Estate quieta esta vez que si no, no puedo matarte como es debido.

-¡¿Otra vez tu?! –exclamó sorprendida Kami

-Se ha desplazado extremadamente rápido –murmuró Soul asombrado.

-Vosotras avanzad. En breve os atrapo. –dijo Maka a las demás.

-Al habla Azusa. Por ahora podéis quedaros en combate. Kid está lo suficientemente bien como para internarse a la batalla. Como pensábamos Brew está en manos de ese hechicero. El plan de ahora consiste en, como mínimo, sacar del camino a Justin, Giriko y el tipo de atacó a Maka-chan. ¿Me recibís?

-Perfectamente –contestó Maka con una sonrisa malvada en la cara. –Eso significa que podemos pasar cuentas tranquilamente. Mamá ves con Kim y encargaos de los demás. Yo iré enseguida.

-Está bien. Ten cuidado hija. –aceptó Kami un poco de mala gana. –Reúnete con nostras en cuanto puedas.

Kami y Kim echaron a correr en busca de las escaleras de bajada.

-¿Cree que Maka-chan estará bien si la dejamos sola? –preguntó Kim

-Espero que sí. Confió en ella y en Soul-kun. Además ellos derrotaron a Aracne ¿no? –dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué es ese ruido? –preguntó Jaqueline

Se pararon en seco y escucharon. Golpes y destrozos no demasiado lejos de allí. De pronto algo atravesó la pared derecha y se estampó contra la de la izquierda.

-¡Eso te pasa por vacilar al gran Black Star! –dijo mientras salía de los escombros de la pared que acababa de derrumbar.

-Black Star no te emociones. Justin es más duro de pelar de lo que crees –Stein apareció de detrás del chico y se quedó mirando a las recién llegadas –Hola. Mira que llegáis a ser tardonas las mujeres.

Kami y Kim iban a soltar algún improperio pero el ruido de una moto sierra muy potente destrozando el suelo les alcanzó enseguida. En frente de las chicas apareció Giriko.

-¿Qué coño pasa aquí? ¿A caso no sabéis hacer menos ruido? Intentaba dormir un rato –en ese momento Justin se incorporó –Tío mira que te tengo dicho que no pongas tan alta la música. Seguro que los bafles han hecho reventar la pared…

-Si tuvieras algunas luces más y no fueras borracho como una cuba te habrías dado cuenta que hay intrusos… -dijo tranquilamente Justin.

-Nosotras nos encargamos del tipo de la moto sierra, vosotros seguid con Justin. –las chicas se abalanzaron sobre él mientras que Black Star y Stein reanudaban su lucha contra Justin.

-Unas preciosidades como vosotras tendrían que venirse conmigo a tomas unas copas- soltó Giriko aun bajo los efectos de las cuatro botellas de cerveza que se había tomado hace media hora

-¡¿nani?!

Kami evaluó la situación. Su misión era llevar a Justin como mínimo a Shibusen para interrogarlo y tenerlo como rehén. Pero si también llevaban a ese tipo podían sonsacar más información que con Justin… Una sonrisa malvada le iluminó el rostro.

-Kim, Jackie seguidme la corriente –susurró.

La técnico asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Qué tienes en mente Kami-chan? –preguntó Spirit

-Ya lo verás –murmuró –Tienes razón –habló en voz alta dirigiéndose a Giriko –es mejor ir a tomar unas copas –le cogió del brazo sensualmente y hizo ademán de querérselo llevar –Te aseguro que por mas alcohol que tomes conmigo te acordarás siempre de todo lo que pasará.

Giriko, encantado de la vida por tener a una mujer tan guapa proponiéndole unas copas de ensueño, cayó en la trampa de Kami y las llevó a su habitación.

* * *

¿Qué tendrá en la cabeza Kami?

¿Saldrán vivos de esta invasión al cuartel de Noah?

Pronto lo veremos. Nos vemos en el próximo capi.

Bye ^^


	26. Al rescate de Kid 5

Primero de todo, muchas gracias a todos lo que seguís este fic. Me alaga mucho, de verdad. Y también me anima. Son esas pequeñas alegrías de la vida. ^^

Algún día se me ocurrirá editar mi perfil XD. Espero hacerlo en breve. Y ya me callo hasta el final del capi. Disfrutadlo.

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece (todavía) es propiedad de Ohkubo-sama

* * *

Cap25: Al rescate de Kid 5: El juego de la seducción

Kim había ido a buscar más alcohol ya que Giriko se había trincado él solo siete botellas más de cerveza. Kami estaba segura que con una botella mas lo tendrían a su merced (más de lo que ya estaba).

Kim y Jaqueline volvieron con la botella. Ante semejante espectáculo, se sintieron pequeñas. El plan de Kami era provocarle un coma etílico para poderlo llevar a Shibusen sin incidentes. Pero Giriko era realmente resistente al alcohol. Ya hacia un cuarto de hora que Kami le había subministrado una cantidad desorbitante del somnífero que ella utilizaba para dormir.

Por el pasillo que conducía a la habitación asomaron la cabeza Stein y Black Star que se encontraron con un Spirit al borde de cortarse las venas. Lloraba en silencio mirando hacia la puerta donde detrás de ella se encontraba Kami. Su ex mujer le había prohibido terminantemente que interrumpiera fuera lo que fuera lo que escuchara. Habían acordado que solo en caso que ella lo llamara por su nombre tenía permiso para asomar, convertirse en guadaña y despedazar a su enemigo.

Pero Kami no lo llamó en ningún momento y él era un hombre curioso y no pudo evitar echar un vistazo discreto.

-¡Ei sempai! –Lo saludó Stein -¿Qué te pasa?

Por toda respuesta Spirit señaló la puerta y como si fueran un par de pervertidos, Stein y Black Star asomaron la cabeza.

-Mmm veo que Kami ha encontrado una nueva diversión… -murmuró Stein dando una calada a su cigarrillo.

-Me habéis mentido –dijo Black Star –Ella no puede ser la madre de Maka. ¡Son totalmente distintas!

-Bueno… piensa que Maka aun ha de crecer… Es posible que en un futuro no demasiado lejano tengamos a una Kami más joven como en antaño. Ahora que lo recuerdo… Kami también era bastante planita cuando llegó a Shibusen. Y mira ahora en lo que se ha convertido.

Stein volvió a echar otro vistazo. Giriko estaba al borde del coma etílico estirado en la cama con la camisa abierta babeando mientras Kami estaba a cuatro patas encima suyo con la camisa desabrochada también y le daba de beber el alcohol de su boca. Si solo fuera eso aun pasaba pero además de alcohólico era un pervertido como su ex marido y tenía que soportar que el tiparraco la sobara debajo la falda y la camisa. Pero Kami tenía que ser fuerte. El último trago directamente de los labios de Kami y se quedó dormido. Por fin las pastillas le habían hecho efecto.

-¿Qué Kami-chan? ¿Te lo has pasado en grande? –preguntó Stein

La técnico lo fulminó con la mirada mientras se abrochaba la camisa.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya habéis aprendido como se hace? –preguntó Black Star a Kim y Jackie.

La peli rosa que ya le tenía ganas de antes le soltó un golpe en toda la cabeza con Jackie transformada en lámpara.

-Reunámonos con los demás y apalicemos a ese tal Eibon hasta que suelte a Brew… o hasta que muera, una de dos. –dijo Kami con una sonrisa malvada de estar pasándolo genial mientras se ponían en camino.

-¿Dónde está Maka-chan? –preguntó Tsubaki

-Peleando con el tipo del alma con forma de grigori en el último piso. Ha sido el primero que nos ha atacado.

-¿Ya es sensato haberlos dejado solos peleando? –preguntó Marie

-Esta mañana se los veía bien. No creo que pase nada. Además, ya pudieron con él una vez ¿no?

Mientras tanto, Kid, Ox, Kilik y Sid-sensei ya habían acabado con el estúpido payaso que se les cruzó por el camino. Se encontraron todos juntos en la entrada de la cámara donde se encontraba Eibon. Pero este ya los estaba esperando e hizo estallar la estancia aniquilando las paredes dejando solo la fachada. Tuvieron que salir de entre los escombros para poder enzarzarse en la lucha.

* * *

-Este es el golpe final. –murmuró Soul

-¡Cazador de demonios!

El filo de la guadaña atravesó a Gopher de arriba abajo partiéndolo en dos. Maka descendió casi suavemente en el suelo del tejado. El alma en forma de grigori flotaba en la tranquilidad de la mañana. Soul volvió a su forma humana y se quedó observando a su técnico. Esta miraba con curiosidad el alma que habían conseguido. Era distinta a las recolectadas hasta la fecha. Maka no pudo llegar a tocarla ya que hubo un gran temblor que casi los hace caer al vacío.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Los demás ya deben haber empezado a luchar fuerte. –Dijo Soul –será mejor que vayamos a echarles una mano.

Maka le sonrió y le tendió la mano para que pudieran descender juntos. Él le devolvió la sonrisa. Estaba a punto de coger la mano de su técnico cuando algo lo arrojó al suelo. Todo se volvió oscuro. Y solo sintió como unas enormes tetas le aplastaban la cara haciendo que sangrara a borbotones.

-¿¡Blair!? –exclamaron los dos

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – preguntó medio ahogado la guadaña mientras intentaba zafarse.

-¿Ni siquiera te diste cuenta que tu querida Blair se había escondido en tu mochila? –preguntó la gata. –Por cierto, esta noche estabas tan lindo durmiendo… Blair quería dormir con Soul-kun pero Maka-chan no dejó a Blair porque acaparó a Soul-kun. Pero seguro que te han gustado las caricias de esta noche…

-¿Qué tú hiciste qué? –preguntó Soul incrédulo. No podía ser que su sueño hubiera sido producido por esa gata ninfómana. Habría puesto la mano en el fuego que los dedos que le recorrieron la cicatriz en sueños eran los de Maka… No sabía cómo había llegado a semejante conclusión. Da igual, omitan eso también.

Cuando por fin consiguió sacar de encima suyo a la gata sintió unas vibraciones asesinas muy cerca suyo. Soul no podía ver almas pero el aura oscura que se había formado alrededor de su compañera si la veía. Ocultaba sus ojos con el flequillo y apretaba los puños intentando mantener el autocontrol

-Maka, te juro que yo no sabía que estaba en mi mochila y te juro por lo más sagrado que yo esta noche la he dormido toda entera de un tirón…

Demasiado tarde. Maka levantó la mirada llena de odio. Soul pudo ver como las lagrimas resbalaban por los ojos verdes, le acariciaban las mejillas y se perdían por el cuello.

-Plana ¿verdad? ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PUES PUEDES QUEDARTE CON ESA BRUJA. A MI ME DA IGUAL. PERO QUE SEPAS QUE TE VAS A COMER TUS PALABRAS UN DÍA DE ESTOS!!!!!! –le gritó mientras más lágrimas caían por su cara.

Maka corrió hacia el límite del tejado. Soul intentó agarrarla. Una descarga eléctrica entre ambos hizo que tuviera que apartar la mano pero al ver que ella no se detenía y pensando que se precipitaría al vacío corrió tras ella. Blair lo detuvo antes que Soul cayera cinco pisos abajo mientras que la guadaña vio como su técnico desaparecía. Hubo otro temblor. Pero Maka no había caído si no que estaba flotando en el aire gracias a unas alas que había hecho aparecer en su espalda. A Soul volvió a bombardearle el corazón después de que se le hubiera parado al pensar que su técnico había caído al vacío.

Maka se alejó volando unos metros y justo cuando se giraba para ver a Soul antes de irse volando hacia el campamento algo cruzó rápidamente el espacio entre el centro del tejado y Maka y le atravesó el abdomen.

Kami y Kim subieron a darle el golpe de gracia pero antes que pudieran hacer nada, Eibon sonrió triunfal de haber dado muerte a Maka Albarn y desapareció.

* * *

Ayer me enteré por un blog (no sé cuál es su fiabilidad pero… por poder ser, puede ser) que Panini tiene la licencia de SE en anime desde quizás 2008 pero que está esperando a que una cadena española se arriesgue porque no cree que tenga mucho éxito. Y digo yo, si crees que no va a tener éxito ¿para que la compras? Bueno, cosas de empresas.

También hay rumores (una que se aburre y navega por la web y va leyendo cosas) de que quizás hagan una segunda temporada del anime. ¿Qué harán, un: omitid que Maka se cargara al Kishin de un puñetazo? Estaría bien por eso.

Bueno, voy al ajo. Quizás Kami os ha caído un poco mal en este capi. Es normal. Para mi Kami de joven era la típica chica mona y ejemplar que cree en el amor para toda la vida pero que después de lo que pasó con Spirit se ha dado cuenta de que no es así. Y en vez de tirarse a llorar el resto de su existencia en un rincón con una botella de sake, va a sacarle el mejor partido a su vida y quiere divertirse. Es por eso (y para putear un poco a su ex marido) que actúa de esta forma.

Bueno, nos vemos en el proximo capi

Bye ^^


	27. Last night I had a dream about you

Bueno, después de que ayer os dejara en vilo, por fin sabréis algo más sobre Maka y qué le ocurrió exactamente.

Disfrutad de la lectura ^^

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece (todavía) es propiedad de Ohkubo-sama

* * *

Cap26: Last night, I had a dream about you

Todo sucedía a cámara lenta. Él intentando zafarse de los brazos de Blair que lo retenían para no precipitarse al vacío. Pero caer o no desde el quinto piso no era lo que realmente le importaba a él. Importaba que Maka tenía un gran agujero en el abdomen, importaba que sangraba demasiado, importaba que ella se había quedado inconsciente, importaba que sus lindas y nuevas alas desaparecían lentamente mientras ella caía. Y él no podía hacer nada porque una gata lo sujetaba, no había hecho nada para protegerla del golpe y aunque no estuviera sujeto, tampoco podía volar para rescatarla. Tan solo podía intentar zafarse de Blair, correr hasta allí, saltar para agarrarla fuerte y ser el primero en recibir el golpe contra el suelo para amortiguar la caída con su cuerpo. Podía llegar a ser muy doloroso pero todas y cada unas de las miserables partículas de su cuerpo le gritaban que era exactamente eso lo que tenia –quería –hacer. Pero solo pudo gritar su nombre.

Kim y Kami llegaron antes que Maka desapareciera de la vista y la sostuvieron intentando que dejara de sangrar. Kami intentando no alarmarse le dejó instrucciones que su cerebro registró pero que no logró entender antes de irse volando a toda velocidad hacia Death City.

El aire le revolvía el pelo. Lo único que le sostenía en pie eran los brazos de Blair que pronto perdieron fuerza a causa de su peso. Se dejó caer al suelo, abatido, sintiéndose inútil y mirando fijamente el punto en el que Kami y Kim habían desaparecido con Maka hasta que dejó de ver con claridad porque las lágrimas empezaron a empañarle los ojos.

-¡¡¡¡MAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Se despertó sobresaltado por su propio grito. Estaba en la cama empapado de sudor frio. Respiraba entrecortadamente y su corazón parecía que se le saldría del pecho.

"Merecido me lo tendría" pensó.

Una semana. Una infernal semana desde el ataque al castillo y Maka seguía sin poder regresar a casa.

**Inicio del Flash back**

Tan solo llegar a Death City corrió a por su moto y saltándose toda norma de seguridad y las velocidades permitidas puso rumbo a Shibusen. Bajó de su moto a toda prisa. Casi tropieza. Todo el mundo lo miraba pero poco le importaba. En ese momento no le importaba no verse cool, no le importaba verse ridículo, a fin de cuentas ya se sentía así.

Corrió desesperado por los pasillos apartando a la gente que se le ponía en medio hasta llegar a la puerta de le enfermería donde se encontró con Kim y Jaqueline. Estaban sentadas en frente de la puerta, calladas y con la mirada perdida. Se volvieron al notar que alguien venia. Ambas se levantaron y fueron a encontrase con Soul que hiperventilaba y a duras penas se sostenía en pie del cansancio que le había producido la carrera.

-¿Cómo está? –logró articular con su último aliento

-Hace horas que están dentro. Tan solo sabemos que Maka ha perdido mucha sangre y que necesitaba una transfusión. Han entrado su padre y su madre. De eso hace como tres cuartos de hora y aun no ha salido nadie para decir nada. Nosotras tenemos instrucciones de que en cuanto apareciera alguien fuéramos a informar a Shinigami-sama de la situación… -acabó Kim casi dolida por decir lo último

-No os preocupéis. Yo me quedo.

Soul que ya no podía más se sentó donde antes estaban Kim y Jackie mientras ellas corrían a la Death Room a informar a Shinigami-sama. Empezó a recorrer con la mirada el pasillo pero no había nada que pudiera distraerlo de esa agobiante opresión que sentía en el pecho. Ni siquiera podía darle su sangre para que se recuperara antes: la sangre negra que aun tenia pasaría a Maka.

Empezó a odiar profundamente aquel pasillo donde no podía hacer más que esperar. Luchaba contra las ganas de llorar que sentía. Él quería entrar, llamarla aunque lo mandaran callar, cogerla de la mano para que supiera que él estaba allí con ella, decirle aunque fuera en susurros que fuera fuerte, que pronto pasaría, que en cuanto se recuperara irían a comer tantos helados como quisiera, que no podía marcharse, que la necesitaba a su lado, que la amaba…

Sus pensamientos se pararon en seco ¿Qué la amaba?

**Fin del flashback**

Esa pregunta aun le vagaba por la cabeza ahora mientras decidió tomarse una ducha para relajarse. Estaba sentado en la bañera como abatido mientras la ducha seguía encendida y le resbalaba el agua por la cara. Se había quedado embobado mirando fijamente como el agua se arremolinaba antes de colarse por el agujero del desagüe mientras pensaba.

¿Aquel sentimiento que se había apoderado de él que le había oprimido el pecho, le había hecho un nudo en el estomago y ese vacío que sentía al llegar a casa y no encontrar a Maka, era amor?

-Pensé que lo habías dejado bien claro en aquella estúpida carta –le dijo el diablillo

-Lástima, ¿no habías muerto? –contestó con desprecio Soul

-Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces: el día en que yo estire la pata, tú te vendrás conmigo.

-Pues puedes volver a irte de vacaciones, estaba más tranquilo sin ti.

-Solo esperaba la ocasión ideal para meter cizaña. Hasta ahora no había nada interesante vagando por tu cabeza… Aunque ese sentimiento siempre ha estado ahí. Escondido, pero estaba.

Soul suspiró y apoyó la cara en la baranda de la bañera.

Si bien es cierto que escribió la carta para desahogarse, no recuerda haber puesto en ella la palabra "amar".

-No la pusiste porque te crees un tío demasiado cool para usar ese tipo de palabrejas. –argumentó el diablillo. –aun así, yo de ti revisaría la carta… te dejaste llevar demasiado por los sentimientos y la música del vinilo…

-Aunque tengamos puntos de vista diferentes, esa idea es buena…

-No es nada propio de alguien tan cool como tu llevar encima una estúpida carta de amor en el bolsillo del pantalón.

-Supongo que tienes razón, pero tampoco sé donde dejarla para que esté a salvo.

-En ese cajón que está cerrado bajo llave servirá…

-No creo que se buena idea

-Lo penoso es que haya tenido que venir yo a decirte que llevar una carta de amor encima no es cool…

Iba a contestarle que se callara la boca, que no tenía ni idea de lo que en ese momento le preocupaba pero el timbre de la puerta lo interrumpió.

-¡Ahora vengo! –gritó a quien estuviera detrás de la puerta.

Salió de la ducha, se secó un poco y con el albornoz y una toalla en el pelo salió a abrir la puerta.

-¿No has tirado la puerta abajo? –preguntó Soul extrañado a su invitado

-Ya no voy tirando puertas. –Dijo Black Star todo serio pero luego una ancha sonrisa le iluminó el rostro –No es divertido si Maka no está para que se enfade. Pero… has tardado mucho Soul, has hecho esperar a MI grandeza. ¿Por qué?

-Me estaba duchando. Tenía que ponerme algo antes de salir ¿no?

-Mmm ya. –Dijo no muy convencido –Kid está de camino. Si Kami-sama quiere llegará en diez minutos.

Tsubaki y Black Star se acomodaron en el sofá mientras Soul traía algo para picar.

-Sí que está tranquilo esto. –Observó Tsubaki –pensaba que la madre de Maka se había instalado aquí…

-Sí, pero después de… la última misión pidió quedarse en Shibusen mientras encontraba apartamento.

-¿Y Blair? –preguntó el peli azul al no verla exhibiendo su voluptuoso cuerpo.

Soul desvió la mirada antes de contestar.

-Digamos que la he enviado de vacaciones una temporada.

Black Star se sorprendió y puso cara de haber entendido algo. Por su lado Tsubaki intuyó que había un trasfondo en esas vacaciones.

-Claro. Ya lo entiendo. –Soul y Tsubaki se quedaron asombrados de que Black Star hubiera entendido algo – ¡Ya sé porque has tardado tanto en abrir! –le puso una mano en el hombro a Soul como queriéndole acompañar en el sentimiento mientras este lo miraba asombrado porque no entendía nada –Siento haber venido en tan mal momento. Si llego a saber que te las estabas sacudiendo, me espero un rato antes de llamar.

No. De la boca de Black Star no podía salir una contestación inteligente.

* * *

El título de este capítulo es un poco especial. Es la primera frase de la canción Digital love de Daft Punk, canción que descubrí gracias al fic "Digital love" de Yumi Kazahaya (aquí en fanfiction también ^^). Me gustó mucho tanto el fic como la canción y es inevitable escucharla sin imaginar que es Soul el que canta. Para cuando escribí este trozo estaba bastante obsesionada con esa música y no pude evitar poner algo de ella en este fic.

Para Black Star ya se puede estar muriendo quien sea que él sigue siendo el alma de la fiesta. No le tengáis rencor, es solo que intenta quitarle dramatismo a algo que puede cambiar la vida de su amigo de una forma un tanto brusca. A veces la gente no sabe como intentar animar a sus amigos para que no lo pasen tan mal y la acaban cagando. Seguro que nos ha pasado algo parecido en alguna ocasión (como a mí. Además fue por las dos partes: por no saber cómo animar y ser la mal animada. Pero de todo se sale en esta vida)

Si nada me lo impide, mañana más.

Disfrutad del día ^^

PD: Gracias Ako-Chian por tu mensaje. Me alegra que le dediques algo de tiempo a esta historia tan larga. ¡¡Y muchas gracias por la información de la segunda temporada!! No se si aguantaré hasta finales de año a que la saquen, pero tendremos que ser fuertes Ò.Ó. Me has alegrado el dia ^^. Besos.


	28. A buen entendedor pocas palablas bastan

Buenas ^^. Hoy soy un poco mas feliz porque ya tengo ADSL!!! ¡Fieshta!

Disclairmer: Soul Eater no me pertenece (todavía) es propiedad de Ohkubo-sama

* * *

Cap27: A buen entendedor pocas palabras bastan

**Inicio del flashback**

Después de dos días enteros sin comer ni dormir, Soul pudo ver como Spirit salió de la enfermería. Estaba más pálido y llevaba cara de preocupación. Soul se levantó a duras penas ya que había estado todo aquel tiempo prácticamente sin levantarse de aquel sitio. Se aproximó al padre de su técnico y le preguntó por ella.

-Por ahora está estable. –le contestó sin mirarlo a los ojos frunciendo aun mas en ceño y apretando los puños –Su vida no corre peligro y va mejorando poco a poco pero aun está muy débil.

-¿Y su madre? –preguntó intrigado al no verla salir

-Está descansando. Tuvimos que darle mucha sangre y Kami-chan aun no está recuperada del todo.

Con esto Spirit se fue pasillo adentro. Estaba dolido por lo que le había pasado a su hija. Le hubiera gustado desahogarse dándole una paliza a Soul por no haberla protegido como tenía que haberlo hecho. Si ya lo hizo una vez, ¿Por qué no una segunda? ¿Por qué aquella vez no, maldita sea? Spirit intentó deshacer su rabia pegando un puñetazo en la pared.

-Destrozando Shibusen no conseguirás que tu hija mejore. –Dijo la voz de Stein detrás suyo –Yo no entiendo de esto… pero sabes que tu hija no es fácil de matar.

-No estoy enfadado por eso.

-Ya… Mira no creo que Soul-kun no hubiera querido protegerla. Es más, tengo la sensación, por lo que me han contado Kami-chan, Kim y Jaqueline, que si hubiera sido por él se hubiera lanzado a salvarla aunque cayera al vacío. Pero Blair sujetaba al chico. –Stein suspiró –Si quieres echarle la culpa a alguien… quizás deberías echársela a tu querida gata maula. Quizás Kami-chan tenga razón… y tres sean multitud.

Por su lado, Soul había hecho acopio de valor y dando unos golpecitos suaves a la puerta para asomar la cabeza a preguntar si podía ver a su técnico.

-Está bien, pero aun sigue inconsciente. –le advirtió Nygus-sensei

Soul asintió con la cabeza y tragó saliva. Se acercó a la cama de Maka. La chica estaba inconsciente, pálida y algo demacrada. Al verla en aquel estado a Soul se le partió el alma y el nudo que tenía en la garganta se hizo más presente y molesto. Quería cogerla de la mano como ella hizo con él cuando Chrona casi lo mata, pero tenía miedo de que se rompiera con el contacto. Volvió a tragar saliva y con mano temblorosa acarició la mejilla de la chica. Ella no parecía percatarse de que su arma estaba su lado muriendo por dentro por no poder ayudarla.

**Fin del flashback**

-Soul-kun, ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Tsubaki aun algo sonrojada por la estupidez que había soltado su compañero.

-Ah!, si, no te preocupes. –Dijo intentando disimular –es solo que no he dormido bien…

-Has mandado fuera a Blair por lo que pasó con Maka-chan, ¿verdad? –se atrevió a preguntar Tsubaki. Soul la miró asombrado de que tuviera esa información. –Kim y Jackie nos han contado que estaba sujeta a ti cuando Maka-chan fue atacada…

Soul suspiró, cogió aire de nuevo y explicó que había ocurrido allí arriba.

-¿Has hablado con ella? –preguntó Tsubaki cuando Soul acabó de explicar la historia

-No me dirige la palabra, ni si quiera me mira cuando voy a verla. Se limita a girar la cara. Le prestaría más atención a una mosca que pasa, que a mí.

-Pero si siempre que vamos me presta atención (Obviamente, nadie puede pasar de mi gran presencia) –dijo Black Star –Además fuiste tú quien nos avisó de que había despertado…

-Ya pero…

Soul tomó un poco de bebida y les explicó lo que ocurrió después de su encontronazo con Spirit.

**Inicio del flashback**

Soul se pasó el resto del día al lado de su técnico a la espera de que despertara. Pero nada. Quiso quedarse a dormir allí pero Nygus-sensei no se lo permitió y lo envió para casa. Kami lo cogió del hombro con una sonrisa comprensiva.

-Estará bien. Mañana puedes volver. –le aseguró

Él asintió con la cabeza y después de echarle un último vistazo a su compañera, se dejó guiar por Kami hasta la salida del colegio.

-Ves a casa, tómate un baño, cámbiate de ropa, come algo y duerme. Lo necesitas. –le dijo Kami antes de irse a su cuarto.

Soul asintió con la cabeza. Suerte que sus pies sabían ir solos a casa porque no dejaba de pensar en lo mal que se veía su amiga y se hubiera perdido por el camino. Ahora estaba algo más descansado al comprobar que Maka estaba viva y que su salud no corría peligro.

Un par de días más en los que el albino pasaba el día en la enfermería tomando de la mano a su amiga y acariciando de vez en cuando la mejilla sin que ella despertara. A veces había intentado llamarla en susurros por si despertaba o al menos se percataba de su presencia aunque fuera en sueños. Pero Maka no reaccionaba.

"Maka despierta" pensaba como si intentara llamarla mentalmente mientras la cogía de la mano "Mi Maka…"

-¿"Mi Maka"? ¿Es una nueva cursilada? –Le preguntó el diablillo -¿O ya te has vuelto imbécil del todo?

-Déjame en paz, molestas. –le soltó Soul pasando de los posteriores comentarios

"Mi Maka" volvió a pensar "estooo… omitidlo, mi técnico…"

-Por favor… -se lamentó el diablillo al escucharlo pensar –Ahora sí, matadme.

No fue hasta cinco días después de que la ingresaran, que Maka no abrió los ojos.

Al principio no sabía dónde estaba. Todo muy blanco, algo borroso y una de sus manos muy pesada.

-¡Maka!

Se giró al escuchar aquella voz familiar. Allí a su lado, pálido, con unas ojeras que le llegaban a los pies pero con una enorme sonrisa estaba su compañero. Al principio se alegró de ver a Soul allí, a su lado, cogiéndole de la mano. Sus manos eran muy cálidas y eso la reconfortaba. Le sonrió a pesar de lo débil que se sentía. Nygus-sensei se acercó a comprobarle el pulso.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –le preguntó

-Bien –logró articular con voz ronca –pero sin fuerzas.

-Bueno, supongo que es normal. Aun tienes el pulso bajo y perdiste mucha sangre así que cuanto más descanses mejor. Te voy a traer unas medicinas que te ayudarán. Ni se te ocurra moverte de la cama.

"Sangre" eso dijo Nygus-sensei. De repente Maka empezó a recordar todo lo que había pasado. El alma de Gopher, Blair encima de Soul, ella estallando de rabia y un dolor extremo en el abdomen. Después de eso solo oscuridad. No recordaba nada más. A Maka se le borró la sonrisa del rostro.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo en la enfermería? –preguntó sin mirar a Soul

-Cinco días. Empezábamos a estar preocupados porque no despertabas.

-Aquí esta. –dijo Nygus-sensei con la medicina en mano

-¿Jarabe? –Preguntó Maka con cara de "no por favor" –Soy capaz de tragarme las pastillas…

-Tú sí, pero tú estómago quizás no lo soporta. –Al ver que Maka ponía cara de no entender se explicó –la herida no era demasiado profunda a pesar de todo pero si extensa y dañó parte de tu estómago. Aún te estás recuperando y aunque quizás puedas empezar a comer normal y dejar los tubitos, es mejor no hacer experimentos. –Maka miró con aprensión el jarabe y luego los tubos que iban directo a sus venas –Y diluido en agua. –le dijo pasándole un vaso de agua de un color un poco turbio.

-Puej. –soltó con una mueca de asco después de tragarlo.

Soul se apresuró a avisar a los demás que Maka ya había despertado. Después de hacer prometer a Black Star (bajo amenaza de tortura) que no alborotaría, dejaron que visitaran a la chica. Ella se alegró de ver a todos los demás y a Kid entre ellos. Entre todos la pusieron al día de lo que había pasado en la misión y lo que se cocía ahora en Shibusen. Una hora después todos se marcharon quedando Soul y Maka solos. No sabía exactamente que debía decirle así que intentó romper y hielo.

-Después de haber hablado tanto seguro que tienes sed, ¿te traigo algo de beber?

-No, gracias

Aquella respuesta tan tajante y fría no se le esperaba. Volvió a intentarlo

-¿Te acomodo los cojines? Debes estar harta de estar sentada…

-No

Ni siquiera lo miraba. Ella tenía puesta la vista en la ventana. Estaba muy, muy, pero MUY enfadada y resentida con él. ¿Por no haberla protegido? Si. Seguramente era eso. Pero tampoco no se dejaba ayudar por lo que no tenía posibilidades de compensarla de alguna manera. Aquel silencio le hacía sangrar internamente. Era hiriente e incómodo. Como si le clavaran un puñal y tuviera dificultades para respirar. Lo intentó de nuevo.

-Maka, yo de verdad quería protegerte pero…

-Vete.

-¿Qué? –preguntó sorprendido

-Vete. –Repitió –Quiero estar sola –Soul tomó aire para decirle algo pero antes que pudiera salir un sonido de su boca Maka volvió a cortarlo –He dicho que quiero estar sola –dijo cada palabra despacio articulándola de manera que no pudiera confundirse su significado y esta vez sí, lo miraba a los ojos. Una mirada penetrante, resentida, dolida y enfadada al mismo tiempo.

-Está bien… lo siento.

Antes de irse quiso acariciar una vez más la mano de su técnico pero a un milímetro de rozarla sintió como una descarga eléctrica de poco voltaje en su mano. Lo había echado en todos los sentidos: verbalmente, con la mirada y con el cuerpo. Lectura entre líneas: piérdete, no quiero saber nada más de ti. Aléjate de mi vida.

**Fin del flashback**

Después de aquello Soul le había traído ropa limpia, y libros para que se distrajera pero seguía sin dirigirle la palabra. Al menos no lo echaba como aquella vez. Se pasaban el rato en silencio. A veces Maka le dejaba que le cogiera de la mano. A pesar de que era incómodo Soul pensaba que si seguía yendo a verla, alguna vez hablarían y aunque no fuera así quizás ella se daba cuenta de lo preocupado que estaba y que quería cuidar de ella.

-Estoy acabado –suspiró el albino –Si la situación no mejora… No quiero que Shinigami-sama me asigne un nuevo técnico. –dijo esto con un hilo de voz, apenado ante tal perspectiva.

Los demás (porque milagrosamente Kid había llegado) lo miraron preocupados comprendiendo a su amigo. A ellos también les dolería que no pudieran estar con sus armas/técnicos.

-Ni creas que te dejaremos solo –dijo Kid cogiéndolo del hombro –Te echaremos un cable.

-Gracias –dijo con una sonrisa.

-Eso no ha sido nada cool, chaval –le rebatió el diablillo.

-Lo sé, -le contestó –pero la sensación de tener amigos como estos, es genial. Y no lo cambio por nada.

* * *

Parece que Soul, después de todo, no está tan solo como creía estar.

¿Conseguirán que Maka y Soul vuelvan a estar como antes? ¿O Soul terminará con un nuevo técnico?


	29. Como entrar en el colegio

Buenaaaaaaaaaaaaaas ^^ Gracias por vuestros review. Animan mucho.

Y sin mas preambulos... la continuación. Disfrutadlo ^O^

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece (todavía) es propiedad de Ohkubo-sama

* * *

Cap28: Como entrar en el colegio sin dejarse la manicura en el intento

-Oye Liz, ¿Por qué hemos de entrar al colegio de esta manera? –Preguntó Tsubaki – Casi habría preferido saltarme clase…

-Tsubaki, es una pijamada de chicas y las pijamadas se hacen de noche. Además ahora que Maka-chan está débil y no se puede defender lograré que se ponga el pijama que le he comprado –dijo con sonrisa maligna.

-jejejeje ¡Pijamada, pijamada! Jejeje –rió alegre Patty

-Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh –Liz la hizo callar –vas a hacer que nos descubran y aun no hemos entrado.

-Pero nee-chan, tú me dijiste que los profes no duermen en el colegio…

-Sí, pero eso no quita que haya algunos que sí. Si mis cálculos no fallan ahí dentro deben estar como mínimo la madre de Maka-chan y los tiparracos que nos trajimos del rescate de Kid. No sé si Nygus-sensei se queda para vigilarla…

-¿Qué haremos si nos la encontramos en la enfermería? –preguntó Tsubaki preocupada.

-Tendremos que dormirla –dijo la mayor de las Thompson sacando de sus sujetadores un frasquito con polvos blancos.

-¿Vamos a escalar la fachada? –preguntó Tsubaki mirando hacia arriba.

-No hará falta.

La morena volvió la cabeza para mirar a Liz que también del sujetador se sacó un llavero con ocho llaves.

-¿De dónde las has sacado? –preguntó asombrada. Nota mental de Tsubaki: preguntarle algún día a Liz si realmente tiene tanto pecho o es producto de todo lo que esconde en el sujetador.

Liz le sonrió maléficamente

**Inicio del flashback**

Una vez ya en la mansión de Kid, éste se devanaba los sesos intentando salvar el pellejo de su amigo.

-Ei, Kid-kun hemos tenido una idea –lo interrumpió la mayor de las Thompson.

-Sí, yo estoy en la mía. He pensado hablar con mi padre sobre el tema pero para ello necesito elaborar un discurso que suene convincente (a la vez que sea simétrico) para hacer desistir a mi padre sobre la idea de separar a Soul de su técnico.

-Es una excelente idea Kid, pero eso será solo momentáneo. Si de verdad queremos solucionar el problema debemos atacar a la raíz. El problema real es que no pueden sincronizar sus almas porque se han peleado. Simplemente hay que hacer que se reconcilien así volverán a sincronizar sus frecuencias de alma y Shinigami-sama no tendrá motivos para buscarle a Soul un nuevo compañero.

Kid miró a Liz sorprendido

-¡Excelente! ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido a mí antes? Liz a veces me sorprendes gratamente. Yo que pensé que solo tenias esmalte de uñas en el cerebro…

-Sí, sí. Vale lo que tú digas. Pero dame las llaves. –dijo Liz intentando pasar por alto el comentario de su técnico.

-¿Las llaves? ¿Qué llaves?

-Las llaves del colegio. Seguro que tú tienes una copia de ellas.

-¿Para qué demonios quieres tu las llaves del simétrico colegio de mi padre?

-Para hacer una pijamada.

-¡¿Nani?!

Liz suspiró ante la ignorancia de su técnico.

-Ahora solo sabemos el punto de vista de Soul-kun. Para solucionar el problema necesitamos saber también el de Maka-chan. Para ello nada mejor que una pijamada. Normalmente te echaríamos a patadas de casa pero como Maka-chan aun está en la enfermería, si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña irá a Mahoma. Y no esperarás que me rompa las uñas intentando escalar la fachada…

-¿Piensas montar una de tus fiestas en la enfermería del colegio entrando furtivamente?

-Llámalo como te dé la gana. Las llaves. –pidió extendiendo la mano abierta.

-Ni hablar. Eso sería un ataque contra la propiedad privada, la privacidad de los enfermos y el punto ocho del artículo ochenta y ocho del reglamento…

-¡LAS MALDITAS LLAVES! ¡YA! –lo cortó Liz con mirada asesina.

-Sí, señora –dijo con voz temblorosa mientras le entregaba el llavero.

**Fin del flashback**

-¡Ya era hora, maldita sea! –Despotricó Liz –Tantas llaves para nada…

Entraron sigilosamente. En cuanto cerraron la puerta tras de sí Liz se arrepintió profundamente de estar allí. Todo el interior era oscuro y la luz de la luna hacía que se proyectaran sombras extrañas y a eso Liz le puso los pelos de punta.

-¿Sabes Tsubaki-chan? Creo que tienes razón, es mejor saltarnos las clases… venir aquí de día, con el sol que lo ilumina todo y…

-Nee-chan, ¿no tendrás miedo, no? –le preguntó su hermana

-¿Quién? ¿Yo? Jeje, no que va. Solo que estaba pensando que quizás Maka-chan quiera descansar la noche entera y…

Suerte que Tsubaki se dio cuenta a tiempo y tapó la boca de Liz justo cuando esta iba a soltar uno de sus gritos de terror. Habían visto una luz tintineante que se movía en dirección a ellos. Se escondieron detrás de una columna.

-¡Kim! –Susurró Tsubaki al mismo tiempo que dejaba de agarrar a Liz -¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Chicas! –Dijo sorprendida –Que susto me habíais dado. Por un momento pensé que era uno de los presos o peor Stein-sensei…

-¿Qué demonios hacéis aquí? –Preguntó Liz casi indignada –Me habéis dado un susto de muerte.

-Es que el colegio de noche está muy oscuro… y si íbamos a tientas jamás encontraríamos la enfermería…

-¿Vosotras también habéis venido a ver a Maka-chan?

-Sí. ¿No os resulta extraño que Soul no hiciera nada para impedir que la hirieran? Ni siquiera estaba transformado en arma… No sé. Tan solo queríamos saber que pasó y preguntarle cómo estaba porque aun no hemos tenido ocasión de verla.

-Entonces nosotras os pondremos al día. –dijo Liz feliz de, por fin, soltar sus teorías y chismorreos y sobretodo tener una luz que les iluminara el camino.

* * *

Tsubaki y las demás han conseguido entrar en el colegio de noche. ¿Lograraán alcanzar a Maka o serán descubiertas antes?

Tendreis que esperar para saberlo.

Os doy un aviso: Se acerca el fin de semana y para los que no vivais en Barcelona os informo de que este finde se celebra en Salón del Cómic y servidora va a estar presente ambos dias, por lo que es muy poco probable que pueda subir ningún capitulo. Así que el viernes (mañana) subiré dos y el lunes otros dos para compensar.

Lo siento gente, pero una después de dos dias enteros en un salón, acaba reventada.

Mañana más. Bye ^^


	30. Teorias y divagaciones

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece (todavía, solo en mis mejores sueños) es propiedad de Ohkubo-sama.

* * *

Cap29: Teorías y divagaciones de la mayor de las Thompson o que pasa cuando Liz se aburre

Maka estaba harta de estar tumbada en aquella cama sin poder dormir. No le dolía la herida de Eibon, pero si el pecho. Las mañanas se le hacían eternas, sobre todo cuando venían a visitarla porque había decidido aparentar normalidad. Pero siempre estaba allí, cogiéndola de la mano, acariciándola. Podía sentir la ternura a través de ellas, miles de "lo siento" y otras palabras que no decía en voz alta pero que se quedaban allí atormentándola. Y le dolía cada caricia porque no soportaba esas estúpidas bromas pesadas de Blair y él. Como si tuvieran una coña particular. Se incorporó despacio. La última vez que había hecho algo semejante lo hizo de golpe y la herida se abrió.

Tenía la vista fijada en la oscuridad de la noche. Nygus-sensei, antes de irse había cerrado las cortinas, pero ella con mucho cuidado se levantó y sujetándose a donde podía volvió a abrirlas. La verdad, empezaba a preocuparla el hecho de en tan solo una semana que llevaba sin poder moverse en la enfermería al intentar caminar un par de pasos tuviera tanta flojera en las piernas.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un haz de luz que entró en la habitación.

-¡Maka-chan! ¡Sorpresa! –dijo la voz de Liz

"Pues sí, sorpresa" pensó la chica.

-¿Esta por aquí Nygus-sensei? –preguntó Tsubaki. En la penumbra pudieron ver como Maka negaba con la cabeza. –Qué alivio, no tendremos que dormirla

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? –preguntó la enferma mientras se tapaba los ojos para protegerse de la luz que había hecho encender Patty.

-Hemos venido a celebrar una pijamada y como no podía esperar y tú no podías venir, la celebramos aquí. –Anunció Liz feliz –Y como dice la palabra, primero nos cambiaremos empezando por la anfitriona.

-¡¿Cómo?! –Se sorprendió Maka advirtiendo el peligro –Yo ya llevo el pijama –dijo cogiéndose la camiseta del suyo para enseñárselo a Liz.

-Ese está muy remendado, tú necesitas uno nuevo justo como el que te hemos comprado –dijo alegre sacando la prenda de la bolsa que llevaba.

-¡No pienso ponerme eso!

-Y tanto que sí. No puedes resistirte o se te abrirá la herida. Así que… no te muevas demasiado, nosotras te ayudamos.

Después de un largo cuarto de hora de peleas y algún que otro puñetazo, Liz, Tsubaki y Patty consiguieron ponerle el nuevo pijama a Maka que estaba toda roja por el esfuerzo de haberse intentado resistir y por las pintas que llevaba.

En cuanto las demás se hubieron cambiado de ropa también formaron un corrillo alrededor de la rubia.

-Bueno Maka, ¿te cargaste al final a Gopher? –preguntó Tsubaki para romper el hielo

-Si, al final logré partirlo en dos. Eibon escapó, ¿verdad? ¿Se sabe algo más de él?

-Nada de nada. Pero no nos vayamos del tema principal –se quejó Liz –Estamos aquí reunidas en torno a Maka Albarn para saber la verdad del caso "las vacaciones de Blair". ¿Juras decir toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad teniendo en cuenta que ninguna información aquí revelada va a salir de estas cuatro paredes?

-¿De qué demonios va todo eso? –protestó Maka

-Va Maka-chan, responde.

-Bueno… vale –dijo no muy convencida – ¿Pero qué es eso del caso "las vacaciones de Blair"?

-¿No lo sabes? –Preguntó Tsubaki algo sorprendida –Soul ha enviado a Blair de vacaciones –Maka se quedó con cara de "¿Qué coño os habéis fumado antes de venir?" –Después de que tu madre y Kim se te llevaran volando a Shibusen, de camino de vuelta Soul-kun ni siquiera miró a Blair y en cuanto estábamos a punto de llegar le dijo que se tomara unas vacaciones, que hiciera lo que quisiera pero que tenía que irse una temporada. Luego salió flechado a buscar su moto.

-Sí, fue el primero en llegar a Shibusen y con diferencia. –Afirmó Kim –seguro que se saltó todas las señales.

-Es un estúpido kamikaze –murmuró Maka –Pero sigo sin entender que tiene que ver eso conmigo…

-Blair también estaba en el tejado cuando te recogimos… -contó Kim – Pasó algo ahí arriba lo suficientemente gordo como para que Soul no te protegiera…

-Pues si tantas ganas tenéis de saberlo, preguntadle a él. Estoy segura que estará encantado de explicároslo. –soltó Maka con un deje de resentimiento.

Si habían ido allí para amargarle la noche no hacía falta, ya se la podía amargar ella solita.

-Maka-chan, no somos tontas. Sabemos perfectamente que hay una relación directa entre lo que pasó allí arriba, que tu arma no te protegiera porque ni siquiera estaba transformado y las repentinas vacaciones de Blair. –Habló Jaqueline por primera vez –Tan solo queremos saber que pasó… para descuartizar a Soul si conviene.

Maka les explicó que había pasado sin entrar en demasiados detalles.

-Maka… esa descarga eléctrica es preocupante –dijo Kim seria

-Maka-chan –la llamó Tsubaki en tono serio – sabes perfectamente que significa esa descarga eléctrica. Y no es la primera vez que pasa. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez en el puente de Londres? –Maka desvió la mirada –Aquella vez, lo solucionasteis pero ¿Qué pasaría si esta vez no pudieras solucionarlo? Sabes perfectamente que si no lográis sincronizar vuestras almas os separarán y a Soul le buscarán otro técnico y a ti otra arma. Mira, no se tu pero a mí no me gustaría que me cambiaran de compañero…

-Quizás a él si le gustaría. Quizás estaría mejor con otra técnico… –dijo en tono sombrío –Además ¿Qué importa que nos separen? Él ya es Death Scythe y no me necesita puede estar con otra que le guste más, yo estaré lejos de sus tonterías y las Blair y ya está seguiremos siendo amigos ¿no?

-Maka-chan… a ti te gusta Soul-kun ¿verdad? –preguntó Liz con una sonrisa pícara

-¡¿Qué?! –Se sorprendió la chica –Tan solo somos compañeros de batalla y de piso, nada más.

-Y aquella vez que casi no pegabas ojo porque habían herido a Soul de gravedad. Estabas deprimidísima.

-Tú también estabas deprimida cuando secuestraron a Kid –se defendió la rubia

-¡Pero no fue lo mismo ni por asomo!

-¡Porque Kid no estaba al borde de la muerte!

-¡Podían haberlo matado!

-Y entonces te hubieras deprimido mortalmente –aseguró Maka

Liz se quedó pensando un segundo.

-Claro que sí, pero nada más lejos de la amistad y el compañerismo

Maka se recostó en sus cojines con los brazos cruzados con expresión de "bien hemos llegado a la misma conclusión".

Liz se quedó helada al comprobar que no había hecho progresos. "Mission failed" pensó.

-Maka-chan –la llamó Tsubaki que sabia por donde iba su amiga –Se que nos estamos metiendo donde no nos llaman pero piénsalo.

-Si, piénsalo. –Dijo una voz femenina en el marco de la puerta – Él no es como tu padre… y estoy segura de que te quiere mucho.

-¡Mamá! –Se sorprendió la chica -¿Tú también participas en el complot?

-¿Complot? –Kami rió mientras entraba en la enfermería –No. Llámalo intuición femenina o evidencia. No lo sabes porque estabas inconsciente pero Soul estuvo los dos primeros días de tu ingreso esperando en la puerta sin comer ni dormir para poder verte. Y no solo eso, tuve que convencerlo de que se fuera para casa a descansar y comer algo porque quería quedarse a tu lado hasta que despertaras y no le hacía caso a Nygus. Y eso de que como ya es Death Scythe y no te necesita… lo siento, pero no estoy de acuerdo. Si fuera así se habría mudado a otro apartamento ¿no? A fin de cuentas no es que le falte dinero a su familia… -Kami le acarició la cabeza con la mano cuando ella la bajó para quedarse mirando las sábanas –Por cierto, estas muy guapa con ese camisón. Ha sido una gran elección.

-Gracias, Kami-sensei –dijo orgullosa Liz –y eso que lo he tenido que comprar mirando la talla a ojímetro.

-Yo aun soy muy pequeña para llevar este tipo de cosas… -murmuró refiriéndose al camisón

-Bueno, es normal sentir complejo cuando estás rodeada de chicas más mayores que tu…

-Y cuando te lo van recordando día sí, día también… -volvió a murmurar enfadada

-¡Así que era eso! –Exclamó Kami mientras reía –No te preocupes, algún día cambiará de opinión.

-Como si su opinión me importara… -dijo mientras un leve tono rosado se extendía por sus mejillas.

-Pero… eso significa que no ha intentado espiarte en el baño… -reflexionó Kami –A ver si va a resultar ser mas casto de lo que creía… Tendré que alentarle para que lo intente.

-¡Mamá! –Se escandalizó Maka –No marees la perdiz, ya está bien como está. Me gusta mas así.

-¡Ajá! –saltó Liz señalándola con dedo acusador y feliz de que su teoría fura cierta -¡Por fin has confesado! ¡Te gusta!

-¡No! ¡Yo no he dicho eso! –Protestaba mientras su sonrojo iba en aumento –Solo digo que prefiero que no se ponga a espiar en el baño. Ni siquiera podré estar tranquila mientras me doy una ducha.

-Ya ya. Pero eso de que su opinión sobre si eres plana y sosa o no, no te importa también es mentira –repuso Tsubaki agarrándola del hombro.

"¿Tu también Tsubaki?" pensó Maka

-Si no importara, no le golpearías cada vez que suelta algún comentario de esos ¿no? –razonó alegre con una sonrisa de "te hemos pillado y no vas a poder negar la evidencia"

-¿A caso he de permitir que difame mentiras e insultos ignominiosos sobre mi persona? –se defendió.

Demasiado culto. Palabras demasiado complicadas para la conversación y eso solo significaba una cosa: Maka empezaba a estar entre la espada y la pared.

-Solo hay una cosa, Maka-chan –preguntó intrigada Kim –Si tanto te molesta que Blair acose a Soul… ¿Por qué demonios sigue en vuestra casa?

-Es verdad, la primera vez que le vi en vuestro apartamento no daba crédito. Tenía pendiente preguntarte qué demonios pinta una gata-bruja en tu casa… -murmuró Kami

-Pues… -Maka se puso a pensar. Era una situación difícil de explicar – En un principio, fue ella la que se acopló a vivir con nosotros porque quería llevarse a Soul si o si. En su forma humana es insoportable pero cuando se transforma en gato… diría que es hasta más inteligente. De un tiempo para acá (creo que desde que empezó a trabajar en el cabaret) está más calmada y no hace demasiadas tonterías… hasta el otro día.

-O sea, que te has acostumbrado a tenerla en casa. –sentenció Jackie

-Más o menos

-Por eso Soul-kun la habrá echado un tiempo. –Razonó Tsubaki –Al ser una fuente constante de vuestras peleas… si la saca de casa tendréis menos motivos para discutiros.

A Patty se le escapó un bostezo.

-Bueno, creo que el interrogatorio acaba aquí… por ahora –dijo en tono amenazante Liz –Es hora de irse a la cama que no es bueno para el cutis pasarse la noche en vela.

-Vale, -Maka estaba aliviada. Ya no la torturarían más- pero ¿podríais ayudarme a quitarme esto? –dijo señalando el camisón que le habían puesto antes.

-Ni hablar. –exclamó runda Liz –Te lo hemos puesto para que lo lleves y duermas con él

-Pero mañana por la mañana seguramente vendrán los demás a verme y no puedo llevar esas pintas.

-Te equivocas. Si venimos, será obviamente por la tarde. El único que se pasará por la mañana será Soul-kun… -terminó con sonrisa pícara

-Razón de más para quitármelo.

-Maka –la llamó su madre –no te resistas. Llévalo puesto al menos esta noche, te queda muy bonito. Además… quiero ver la reacción se Soul-kun cuando te vea con el nuevo pijama. –dijo con sonrisa divertida

-¡Mamá!

-Bueno, chicas que durmáis bien. –les deseó Kami antes de irse a su habitación

-Buenas noches Kami-sensei –respondieron todas a unísono excepto Maka quien estaba de morros por el comentario de su madre.

* * *

Jeje. Pobre Maka. La han estado torturando de lo lindo. Pero todo sirve de algo.

Sinceramente me encanta en carácter de Kami (siento mi falta de modestia, a fin de cuentas parte del caracter me lo he tenido que invertar). Es pícara hasta con su hija y a su alrededor nunca faltan bromas. Yo quiero ser como ella u.u También me he fijado en que la mayoria de gente que hace aparecer a Kami, le perfilamos una personalidad parecida. (Pienso que es porque todo el mundo quiere que no sea una madre derrumbada por la ruptura sentimental. Queremos que Kami salga adelante lo mejor posible.) Por eso quiero ser como ella, pero no de mayor, sino YA.


	31. Houston, tenemos un problema

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece (todavia) es propiedad de Ohkubo-sama

* * *

Cap30: Houston, tenemos un problema

Para cuando Nygus-sensei la despertó para traerle en desayuno, las chicas ya no estaban. Es más, habían borrado todo rastro de la reunión de la noche anterior a excepción de su nuevo pijama.

Gracias a los asquerosos jarabes que debía tomar, se recuperaba rápido y gracias a Kami-sama ya podía comer sólidos y le quitaron los tubitos.

Aquella mañana estaba un poco más animada, quizás por la reunión nocturna así que se puso a hojear los libros y la lista de deberes que Tsubaki le había traído.

Estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba sola. Pero cuando aquella persona habló le contestó casi automáticamente sin acordarse de que estaba enfadada con él.

-Buenos días Maka. –dijo Soul algo tímido y con precaución ya que últimamente ni siquiera le devolvía el saludo.

-Hola Soul –le respondió sin levantar la vista del papel. Estaba acabando de escribir una frase importante.

El albino se sorprendió. No había gruñido, no había grito, es más, ¡le había contestado! Y no había sido en tono tajante o con mensajes subliminales. Estaba casi emocionado y todo por aquel pequeño cambio de actitud así que decidió intentar entablar una conversación.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Mejor. Ahora ya puedo comer un poco más normal. Y me han quitado los tubitos tan molestos. – En cuanto dijo eso último levantó la cabeza del papel y casi sonrió, algo que a Soul no le pasó por alto.

Desde luego no sabía que había pasado exactamente pero fuera lo que fuera se alegraba de tener a Maka de mejor humor. Y entonces se dio cuenta de otro cambio.

-Maka… ¿te has cambiado sola de pijama? –preguntó el chico con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

-¿Qué? –Maka lo miró desconcertada como si no supiese de qué estaba hablando su compañero hasta que se miró y recordó del todo lo de la noche anterior. La rubia se sonrojó notablemente. –¡Esto es culpa de Liz, me lo pusieron a la fuerza y luego no quisieron quitármelo!

"Bien por ti, Liz" pensó el albino "Ya te debo un par""Mira que esta linda con el camisón y toda sonrojada"

-Pues nada, ataca fiera –le soltó el diablillo.

-¿De qué coño hablas tu ahora?

-Ella está desando quitarse ese camisón, no hay nadie en la enfermaría, ella esta aun un poco débil y en una cama… ¿Necesitas un mapa que te lo explique mejor?

-Ni hablar. Ella es mi técnico.

-¿Y?

-Pues eso. Además ha estado enfadada conmigo por eso. Si hiciera alguna locura entonces sí que se acabó.

-¡Ei! ¿Cuando has hecho _eso_ con Maka que yo no me he enterado?

-Es obvio que _eso_ no ha pasado nunca. Me refería a que se ha enfadado conmigo por el hecho de que no la protegiera por culpa de que Blair me acosa… No sería lógico que antes de aclarar las cosas hiciera semejante locura. Se pondría peor que antes y ahora su humor ha mejorado. Mejor no marear la perdiz.

-¿A quién le importa el humor de esa niñata? Además eso significa que si no estuvierais peleados te tirarías encima suyo… pero ¿sabes? si sigues por este camino tan negativo… vas a tener que menear la perdiz tu solo.

-¡¿Qué?!

Pero antes de que pudiera recriminarle nada mas alguien llamándole lo sacó de su letargo. Y ese alguien no era Maka.

-Soul-sempaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai –lo llamó una voz femenina y horriblemente conocida.

Ambos se giraron en dirección a la puerta. Alguien se tiró al cuello del chico y se dejó colgar.

-¿¡TU!? –Gritó Soul al ver a quien tenía colgando del cuello –Baja de aquí inmediatamente –le dijo en tono amenazante.

-Creo que a partir de ahora vas a tener que cambiar ese tono conmigo –sonrió la niña.

-Sí, tienes razón. La próxima vez te parto la cara sin avisar. –le espetó Soul

-No creo que debas partirle la cara a tu técnico…

-¿MI técnico? –preguntó Soul asustado. Miró a Maka en busca de ayuda pero ella también estaba desconcertada y sorprendida.

-Por lo que veo la noticia no te ha llegado.- dijo inocentemente mientras jugaba con un mechón de pelo. –Shinigami-sama nos ha asignado juntos hasta nuevo aviso. Ahora soy yo tu técnico. Así que ya estás saliendo de la enfermería, no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

A Maka se le partió el alma. ¿Soul ya no era su arma? ¿Ella ya no era la técnico de Soul? ¿Tenían que separarse? Ante aquella última pregunta una sensación muy desagradable le recorrió el cuerpo. Por alguna extraña razón tener la mano de Soul apretando la suya aunque estuviera haciendo más fuerza de la necesaria la tranquilizaba. Ella también le agarró fuerte. No sabía bien porque pero necesitaba tenerlo allí, cogiéndole de la mano.

-Yo no he pedido ningún cambio de compañero por lo que Maka seguirá siendo mi técnico. –Soul sonrió –Si creías que iba a caer en una trampa tan mal hecha lo llevas claro.

La chica pestañeó incrédula

-No es ninguna trampa, ni ninguna broma. Puedes ir a ver a Shinigami-sama y preguntárselo tu mismo. Es más, también estaba Death Scythe-sensei presente. Él también está al corriente del cambio.

Soul palideció notablemente. Le lanzó una mirada asesina a la niñata.

-Está bien. Iré a ver a Shinigami-sama para averiguar qué pasa. Si para cuando vuelva le ha pasado algo a Maka o empeora… a la que van a tener que ingresar en la enfermería serás tú. –Se giró para ver a Maka. Notó la tristeza y algo que parecía miedo en sus ojos. Le acarició la mano para tranquilizarla –No te preocupes enseguida vuelvo.

Maka quiso decirle que no fuera, que no quería estar allí sola, que no quería estar sin él pero no pudo articular palabra por lo que se quedó mirando la puerta de la enfermería mientras una extraña sensación le oprimía el pecho.

-No te creas ni por un momento que voy a dejar que tu y Soul-sempai vuelvan a ser compañeros. –Le espetó la niñata con superioridad – Tu sigue lamentándote en la enfermería, yo ya me ocuparé de que Soul-sempai no se sienta mal nunca más.

Y se fue riendo a mandíbula batiente. Risa típica de una bruja.

-¡Maka-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! –Dijo Spirit entrando por la puerta para ir a abrazar a su querida hija -¿Cómo está hoy mi hija predilecta?

-Papá… -Maka no lo miraba. Sus ojos estaban ocultos tras el flequillo -¿Es cierto que le han asignado un nuevo técnico a Soul?

-En realidad venia para acá para avisarle. Pero veo que no está aquí. De todas maneras será temporal, no sé cuánto durará pero… Supongo que hasta que Shinigami-sama lo vea oportuno. ¿Cómo te has enterado tan rápido?

-Ha venido su nueva técnico a buscarlo y nos lo ha dicho. Soul ha ido a hablar con Shinigami-sama del asunto…

-Pues mejor. ¡Así podremos estar un ratito tú y yo solos! Padre e hija ¿Qué te parece? –le preguntó Spirit ilusionado con brillo en los ojos.

-Avisa a mamá.

-¿Qué? –se sorprendió

-Yo no puedo ir. Dile a mamá que venga. –lo dijo seria mirándolo a la cara.

-Está bien. Intentaré hablar con ella. Pero no te garantizo que me escuche.

-Si le dices que vas de mi parte y no haces tonterías te escuchará.

Spirit salió de la enfermería con las manos en los bolsillos. Pateó una piedrecilla indefensa que había en el pasillo. ¿Por qué todo el mundo lo usaba de mensajero? Ni que fuera una paloma…

* * *

-¡Kid! –llamó Soul pero el sonido de los disparos no dejaba que su compañero lo escuchase -¡KID!

Por fin el susodicho dejó de coser a tiros los blancos y se giró. Se quitó los cascos y las hermanas Thompson volvieron a su forma humana.

-¿Qué haces aquí Soul? –le preguntó el técnico mientras se acercaba a su amigo –Pensé que estarías con Maka…

-Por cierto, ¿Qué tal la has notado? –pregunto Liz con sonrisa pícara.

-Estaba de mejor humor. Me ha hablado y todo. –Dijo con un leve sonrojo recordando lo mona que estaba con el camisón –Iba todo muy bien hasta que tu padre me ha jodido el día y el resto del mes. –dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –se sorprendió Kid

-Te lo explico de camino a la Death Room.

* * *

Kami estaba dando clase tranquilamente a los alumnos cuando sintió una mirada en ella. Intentó ignorarla. Sabía que algunos alumnos estaban un poco revolucionados de hormonas y babeaban hasta con profesoras. A fin de cuentas estaban en la edad… No pudo aguantar y se giró. Pero no vio a nadie mirándola. Todo el mundo estaba sumergido en sus apuntes. Giró la cabeza hacia la puerta. En cuanto descubrió quien era el que la miraba le dio un tic en el ojo.

A través del cristal de la puerta vio como su ex marido estaba de cuclillas en el suelo mirándola. Cuando ella le prestó atención se llevó las manos a las axilas y como si fuera un pájaro empezó a mover los brazos para volar. No contento con eso añadió algo más. Puso morritos como si quisiera formar un pico.

-Prrrru, prrrrru, pruuuuuuu. –dijo imitando el sonido de una paloma

Kami carraspeó para que los alumnos dejaran de tomar notas.

-Los ejercicios que quedan hacedlos en casa y mañana los corregiremos.

-Pero… Kami-sensei, aun quedan diez minutos de clase…

-Lo sé pero ha asomado un kishin por la puerta y requiere que le dé una paliza ya. Nos vemos clase. –Recogió las cosas y saludando con la mano a sus alumnos se encaminó hacia la salida.

Abrió la puerta y la cerró pero aun así todos los alumnos pudieron escuchar la bronca que había fuera.

-¡¿Crees que es normal hacer ese tipo de gilipolleces?! ¡Nadie diría que eres la Death Scythe de Shinigami-sama! –Kami le estampó un libro en la cabeza.

-Tu hija quería verte… -dijo en el suelo desangrándose y a punto de perder la consciencia

-Haberlo dicho antes, pedazo de corcho. –y pasando por encima de su ex marido se dirigió a la enfermería.

* * *

-Woi. Ya sé Soul-kun que tú no quieres cambiar de técnico pero necesitamos que vayas a esta misión. Eres el más indicado y tu técnico no está en condiciones. Y la misión es urgente. Solo es temporal hasta que Maka se recupere del todo.

-Ya… ¿Y no hay más técnicos disponibles?

-Lo siento, Soul-kun pero ella es la única técnico de guadaña que tenemos a tu disposición…

-Y… ¿la madre de Maka? –Preguntó esperanzado –Ella y yo ya formamos equipo una vez…

-Sí, lo sé. Y la hubiera elegido a ella antes que a una técnico que no ha acabado la formación básica si no fuera porque la necesito aquí.

Soul suspiró derrotado.

-Está bien Shinigami-sama…

-Pues iros ya y volveréis mañana por la mañana como muy tarde.

-Padre, ¿puedo ir yo con ellos? –Preguntó Kid –Solo para supervisar de que no pase nada grave…

-Pero Kid, tu hace poco que volviste… ¿crees estar listo para otra batalla?

-Participé en mi propio rescate, esto no va a ser nada, además si me espero mucho se me olvidará como se hace. -sonrió

-Está bien, pues

* * *

Kami entró en la enfermería y se encontró con su hija sola y sumida en una nube de oscuridad a pesar que los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana que tenía al lado.

-Maka, cariño ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó aproximándose a la cama de su hija.

Le acarició la cabeza revolviéndole un poco el pelo. La rubia giró la cabeza para ver a su madre y esta se sorprendió al ver su rostro surcado en lágrimas. Kami intentó secarlas pero por mucho que se esforzaba su hija seguía llorando.

-¿Qué te ocurre, cielo? –Preguntó con preocupación en su voz – No me digas que Soul-kun te ha vuelto a decir alguna impertinencia fuera de lugar.

Al escuchar el nombre de su compañero arrancó a llorar más fuerte aun y se abrazó a su madre mientras esta le acariciaba el pelo para consolarla.

-Shinigami-sama… le ha… asignado… una nueva técnico… -trató de explicarle a su madre lo que había pasado entre sollozos y respingos. –Se ha ido… a averiguar… si es cierto o no… pero aun no ha vuelto… Yo no quiero que se vaya con otra técnico… yo… yo no quiero cambiar de arma. ¿Tú no puedes hacer nada? –dijo alzando la vista para ver a su madre

-Así que era eso… Pero… ¿eso no deberías preguntárselo a tu padre?

-¿El qué?

-Lo de mirar de hacer algo…

-Papá no lo entiende. Lleva toda la vida diciéndome que debería cambiar de arma. Que no le parece bien que mi compañero sea un chico. Ahora que tiene la oportunidad de deshacerse de él, no va a ayudarme…

-Bueno… yo creo que es posible que si ayude… De todas formas veré si puedo hablar con Shinigami-sama y sacar algo en claro.

Maka ahora más calmada asintió con la cabeza. Antes de que su madre se fuera la llamó por última vez.

-Mamá… no se lo digas a nadie…

-¿El qué?

-Que me he puesto a llorar como una tonta…

-Está bien… pero sécate esas lágrimas antes que vengan tus amigos.

Maka volvió a asentir con la cabeza y en cuanto su madre se fue se levantó poco a poco para ir al baño.

* * *

-Ya has oído, Spirit –dijo Kami a su ex marido -¿no puedes hacer nada al respecto?

Spirit aun estaba apoyado contra la pared con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Había escuchado toda la conversación entre su ex mujer y su hija.

-No lo sé Kami-chan… A veces no sé qué trama Shinigami-sama por mucho que sea su arma… Pero quizás entre los dos consigamos algo… -dijo levantando la mirada.

Se sonrieron. Quizás no se entendieran y como matrimonio no tenían futuro pero… por su hija hacían lo que hiciera falta.

* * *

Creo que Maka acaba de descubrir algo importante ^^

En fin, después de que Miku Hatsune me haya dado un susto de muerte (tengo en el mobil la canción de "Po Pi Po" porque es la única que escucho por la calle precisamente por la voz aguda), me despido hasta... uf el lunes. A mi tambien se me hará duro no pasarme por aquí en dos dias. Pero bueno, mañana al menos compensará (por fin iré de Maka -un poco cutrilla pero iré-)

Pasad buen finde, bye^^


	32. Rehabilitación

Buenas ^^

Habéis tenido suerte y he conseguido subir otro capi. Disfrutadlo.

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece (todavía) es propiedad de Ohkubo-sama.

* * *

Cap31: Rehabilitación

Era bien entrada la madrugada cuando Soul llegó a su apartamento hecho polvo. Se alegró de que no hubiera ninguna Blair a la que ahuyentar. Ni siquiera comió nada. Se fue directamente a la cama. Hacía calor por lo que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por quitarse la ropa que le sobraba. Ya en bóxers se quedó dormido con un último pensamiento en la cabeza: en cuanto despertara iría a ver a Maka.

Mientras tanto, la pequeña diablesa, ahora nueva técnico de Soul, se alejaba sin dejar de refunfuñar por lo bajo. Soul-sempai no la había dejado quedarse en su casa. No lo entendía. Ahora era su técnico, habían llegado tardísimo a Death City y no había tenido la amabilidad de acercarla a su casa con la moto tan siquiera. Aunque su plan original era quedarse a dormir con Soul-sempai al ver que este había fracasado había insistido en un paseo en moto a lo que el albino respondió tajante:

-Aun tendrías que agradecerme que te hubiera dejado subir. En mi moto solo se sube quien yo quiero que suba y tú no estabas invitada.

-Entonces ¿Por qué la hemos cogido?

-Porque tenía prisa en acabar esa dichosa misión de las narices. Buenas noches.

PAM. Cerró la puerta del apartamento de un portazo dejándola en el pasillo con la contestación en la boca.

Bueno… quizás no había conseguido estar toda la noche con su sempai… pero al menos había conseguido arrastrarlo hasta la misión antes que tuviera tiempo de explicarle nada a Maka-sempai y esperaba que esta lo hubiera pasado mal durante su ausencia.

* * *

Maka se puso el camisón de nuevo cuando Nygus-sensei acabó de revisarla.

-La herida cicatriza bien. Ya está prácticamente curada y puede comer de todo… -le comentó Nygus a Stein

-Bien… el fármaco que le di funcionó a la perfección.

-¿Se refiere al jarabe, Stein-sensei? –preguntó Maka

-Si… era un brebaje que preparé que activa y acelera el crecimiento y regeneración de las células del cuerpo… Es por eso que te has curado más deprisa de lo normal. Por lo que veo ha funcionado a la perfección…

-Espere, significa eso que ¿no sabía si funcionaria?

-Cada paciente (al igual que cada objeto de investigación) es un mundo distinto Maka-chan –Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo de la chica. No molaba nada que experimentaran contigo. –Bueno, ponte en pie y sabremos si puedes irte para casa o no.

Maka asintió. Se sentía feliz ante la perspectiva de poder volver a casa. Eso significaba que en breve ya podía volver al campo de batalla y que volvería a ser la técnico de Soul (su madre y su padre le habían contado anoche que el cambio solo era hasta que ella se recuperara y que Soul había tenido que marcharse urgentemente). Descendió de la cama ágilmente. Al ponerse en pie sobre el frio suelo las piernas le temblaron un poco a causa del peso que de pronto tenían que soportar. La piel en donde antes tenía la herida se tensó un poco, era demasiado nueva y aun no se adaptaba bien a los movimientos de su cuerpo.

-Bien, eres capaz de sostenerte. Camina unos pasos. –volvió a indicarle Stein

Maka se puso a caminar. En verdad se sentía un poco estúpida haciendo esas tonterías pero se asustó al ver que sus piernas no acababan de responder a sus movimientos. Se movía con torpeza, los pies no se posicionaban correctamente y las piernas le temblaban a cada paso. Su madre la cogió a tiempo antes que se cayera al perder el equilibrio.

-Mmmm… lo que me temía –murmuró Stein

-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿No fastidie que esto es obra de su brebaje???!!! –protestó Maka aun sujetándose a su madre. Su perspectiva de volver a casa hoy mismo se había esfumado.

-No. Mi jarabe curativo no provoca ese tipo de efectos secundarios. –Stein se subió las gafas –Esto que te pasa es por culpa de la herida. Me explicaré: como fuiste herida en el abdomen, para curar esa parte del cuerpo necesitas mucho reposo y estarte quieta. Al no poder moverte de la cama en semana y media, tus piernas han perdido la fortaleza que tenían y están desacostumbradas al trabajo, por decirlo de alguna manera.

-¿Y eso como se soluciona? –preguntó Maka

-Bueno… hay dos maneras… la primera haciendo rehabilitación y la segunda… puedes dejar que te quite tus piernas y te ponga otras mecánicas, esas no te darán problemas de ningún tipo nunca –sugirió con sonrisa sádica –solo tendrás que echarles aceite de vez en cuando…

-Nygus-sensei, ¿en qué consiste la rehabilitación? –preguntó Maka ignorando a Stein.

-Serán una serie de ejercicios físicos… en tu caso hace falta que trabajemos, sobre todo, las piernas que es la parte más adormecida… Si quieres podemos empezar ahora mismo

-Si, por favor. –asintió Maka emocionada.

-Ves a colocarte el uniforme de gimnasia que no creo que el camisón sea la prenda ideal para hacer deporte.

Poco a poco y paso a paso, la rubia se dirigió al baño a cambiarse. Se asustó un poco cuando vio que tenía problemas cuando quería ponerse los pantalones. Le costaba hacerlos entrar. La camiseta también se le había quedado pequeña y le oprimía el pecho. Además le quedaba un poco más corta de lo normal.

"Mierda, lo que me faltaba. He engordado en esta maldita semana de no hacer nada" se lamentaba "Ahora además de plana, me volverá a llamar culo gordo…" "Juro que me cargaré a Eibon en cuanto lo pille. Por su culpa he engordado y no se lo voy a perdonar".

-Nygus-sensei –llamó Maka cuando se hubo cambiado –¿No tendrá una pastilla de "esas"?

-Claro. Mira así te la tomas con el jarabe.

-Mmm… Yo de ti no haría eso Nygus… -susurró Stein al ver la pastilla que cogía su compañera.

-¿Por qué no? Pobre Maka, primero la herida y luego la regla. Con lo que duele no podrá hacer bien la rehabilitación… -dicho esto Nygus la dio la medicación a Maka quien se la tomó.

Poco después se fueron de la enfermería hacia el gimnasio.

-Aisss. ¿Por qué será que nadie me hace caso? –Se quejó Stein mientras le daba una calada a su cigarrillo –Primero las piernas mecánicas y luego la pastilla. Si la hubiera operado podría haberse ido hoy mismo de misión si hubiera querido… Y lo de la pastilla… Bueno… ya vendrá a quejarse por los efectos secundarios.

Stein se quedó el resto de la mañana anotando los efectos del jarabe que había dado a probar a Maka así como analizando las consecuencias de la ingesta de la pastilla con ese brebaje. No sabía muy bien cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que Maka, Kami y Nygus habían salido de allí cuando alguien irrumpió en la enfermería.

-Esto… Stein-sensei ¿sabe dónde ha ido Maka? –preguntó Soul desconcertado al no ver a su compañera en la cama.

-Ah, sí. Hoy se encontraba mucho mejor así que ha ido con Nygus y Kami-chan al gimnasio a hacer rehabilitación.

-¿Eso significa que Maka podrá volver a casa? –preguntó Soul esperanzado

-Todavía no. Quiero hacerle unas pruebas y tenerla en observación un par de días más. Pero… si todo va bien la semana que viene podría estar en casa y casi lista para una misión.

-Gracias Stein-sensei –Soul se fue cerrando la puerta de la enfermaría.

"Genial" pensó mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa inconsciente "Así la tortura de aguantar a esa estúpida se acaba en media semana. Espero que no haya más misiones que hacer. No puedo pretender que Kid y Black Star me acompañen a todas…"

-Soul-sempaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai

"O no. ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?"

Soul trató de ignorarla y seguir su camino pero la pesada se le plantó delante y le bloqueaba el avance.

-Vamos a practicar nuestra sincronización de almas –dijo con una sonrisa

-No estoy de humor. Además se supone que tú deberías estar en clase…

-Shinigami-sama me ha dado un permiso especial para saltarme la clase para practicar contigo.

-Pues quítatelo de la cabeza. A Maka le van a dar el alta en un par de días y ya estará lista para las misiones por lo que volverá a ser mi técnico.

-Pero la nueva misión es mañana…

-¿Nueva misión?

-Ajá. Otro kishin que requiere nuestra mano dura para los castigos.

"A mi sí que me están castigando. Me cago en la leche…"

-Venga vamos a practicar –lo cogió del brazo y se lo llevó arrastras por el extremo opuesto al que se dirigía él.

* * *

Maka había conseguido ir hasta el gimnasio sola, sin ayuda de su madre ni de la pared. Caminaba poco a poco (muy poco a poco) pero había llegado y eso la llenaba de fuerzas para seguir con los ejercicios.

Cinta de correr, andador y bicicleta. Y otros aparatos que no había visto más que en la teletienda.

-Hija no hace falta que le des tanta cuerda que es el primer día. –le dijo su madre al ver que Maka pedaleaba con muchas ganas.

-Cuanto antes coja movilidad en las piernas mejor. –Pedaleó aun más rápido –Además, he de bajar lo que me he engordado. –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Maka, no es que hayas engordado, que tal vez, es que has crecido. Por eso la camiseta te viene corta.

-¿Cómo sabes que he crecido? –preguntó desconfiada

-Porque eres de las que crece cuando se enferma y porque estas un poco más alta que la última vez que te vi en pie. Además tu misma has dicho que te ha costado ponerte los pantalones…

-Eso es porque tengo el culo gordo –lloriqueó

-No tienes el culo gordo, se te han ensanchado las caderas.

-¡Y un churro! He de poner mi culo como siempre o Soul volverá a reírse de que lo tengo gordo… -murmuró mientras aun pedaleaba más rápido.

-Y el otro día dijo que no le importaba la opinión de Soul-kun sobre su físico… -murmuró Kami a Nygus.

-Bueno… supongo que por muy madura que sea en la lucha, está en la edad y es normal que se contradiga a ella misma. Mientras no se le ocurra hacer dietas raras y coma de todo.

-De todo, de todo –repitió Kami con sonrisa pícara mirando a su hija

-¡Kami! –se escandalizó Nygus

-Solo era una broma –dijo mientras reía. -¿Recuerdas cuando a nosotras también nos preocupaba tener el culo gordo?

Ambas se pusieron a recordar viejos tiempos mientras Maka le daba caña a la máquina de pedalear.

* * *

Maka empieza a preocuparse por su físico jeje, que linda.

Como he dicho antes tenéis suerte los que aun podréis leer este capi, de que este domingo haya sido un aburrimiento (y dadle gracias al perro que sigue a su dueño) porque he salido antes de lo previsto del Salón del Cómic.

El día para recordar fue el sábado: sol, calorcito, buen tiempo y mi cosplay de Maka (sin gabardina ni guadaña, pero feliz de la vida que iba). Y una bonita sesión de fotos (lo que me recuerda que he de actualizar fotolog).

Y repito, domingo caca. Repitiendo de Cosmos (FFDissidia). No acabo de congeniar con el cosplay. No me deja caminar bien y he de estar vigilando por si se ve algo que no ha de verse. Aunque estoy de acuerdo con que visualmente en traje mola, pero definitivamente NO es mi preferido.

Espero que os haya gustado el capi de hoy. Mañana más.

Cuidaos ^^


	33. Agujetas, malditas agujetas

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece (todavía) es propiedad de Ohkubo-sama

* * *

Cap32: Agujetas, condenadas agujetas

-Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii –se quejaba Maka al ponerse en pie e intentar caminar –me duele todo…

-Eso ha sido tu culpa. Mira que te lo dijimos que no te esforzaras demasiado en tu primer día…

-Lo siento Maka-chan, pero eso solo tiene una cura. –dijo Nygus seria

-¿Cuál? –preguntó esperanzada

-Volver a hacer los ejercicios de ayer.

-Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo. No quiero moverme de aquí.

-¿No te quejabas ayer de que tenias el culo gordo por culpa de haber estado estirada todo el día? –Maka puso ojos de borreguito degollado a su madre. Esta se le acercó a la cama y le susurró al oído para que nadie más escuchara -Pensaba que querías recuperarte lo antes posible para que no te robaran a Soul-kun…

En el cerebro de Maka algo hizo "clic". Su madre tenía razón: culo gordo o no ella quería recuperarse para poder volver a ser la técnico de Soul. Ya tendría tiempo de rebajar su talla de trasero más adelante. Con animo renovado se cambió de ropa, volvió a tomarse la medicación del día anterior y se dirigió decidida al gimnasio a luchar contra las agujetas y las máquinas de fitness.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho Kami? –le preguntó Nygus sorprendida ante el cambio de actitud de Maka

-Tan solo le he tocado la fibra sensible.

* * *

Kid, Liz y Patty caminaban por los pasillos de Shibusen de camino a la sala de práctica de tiro. El shinigami estaba absorto en sus pensamientos.

-Kid, hoy estas muy callado… ¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó Liz

-Nada, tan solo pensaba que la chica esa, la nueva técnico de Soul, tenía bastante buenos movimientos (y muy simétricos) para ser una técnica de una estrella…

-¿Temes que le asciendan el rango después de esto?

-No… a fin de cuentas no te ganas una estrella a base de ser bueno y saber luchar bien en misiones de poca monta… Pero me preocupaba que esta situación se alargue…

-Si a mí también me preocupa… Si Maka no sale ya de la enfermería y no se da cuenta pronto… quizás sea demasiado tarde cuando decida hacer algo…

-Esto, Liz puede que aun no esté del todo recuperado de la crisis nerviosa que su sufrí durante el secuestro por culpa de un excesivo caos a mi alrededor pero… esto que dices no tiene sentido. ¿Se puede saber de qué coño hablas? –dijo Kid nervioso ante el caótico comportamiento de su arma. Desde su secuestro se había vuelto más sensible al caos y a la asimetría.

-¡Es obvio! Maka no está cabreada porque no reciba cartas, si no porque Soul recibe muchas y todas son de chicas. Maka está enamorada se Soul y él de ella solo que son tontos del culo y no lo saben. Aunque creo que Soul ya se lo ve venir, Maka es más terca que una mula y no quiere bajar de la higuera y tengo miedo que para cuando ella se dé cuenta… sea demasiado tarde y la arpía esa lo haya enredado…

-Liz, en serio, deja de ver telenovelas. Perjudican tu cerebro. Sobre todo las latinoamericanas esas…

-¿Pero qué dices? Si el otro día te vi llorar como una nena mientras veíamos Frijolito.

-¡NO! –Protestó Kid algo sonrojado –Eso no ha pasado nunca ¿me oyes? Debieron ser tus propias lágrimas las que te confundieron y te nublaron la vista y por eso pensaste que era yo el que lloraba.

Liz le miró con cara de "ya, claro" pero no le dijo nada más. Siguieron caminando hasta que Liz pasó por enfrente de las taquillas y vio algo que cayó al suelo desde uno de los armaritos de metal. La mayor de las Thompson recogió lo que resultó ser un sobre de color blanco que iba dirigido a Maka.

-Ahora que lo pienso, esta es la taquilla de Maka-chan. –dijo mirando la puerta de metal que tenia a la altura de los ojos. Desvió su mirada a la contigua. –Y esa la de Soul-kun.

Se notaba que hacia algunos días que no pasaba a recoger nada de dentro porque estaba a petar de papeles blancos, rosas y otros colores. Las puntas de lo que seguro que debían ser cartas de admiradoras salían por las rendijas de la puerta. Recordando que el sobre venia a nombre de Maka y que el remitente parecía ser un hombre quiso echar un vistazo al interior de la taquilla de su compañera. No sabía su contraseña así que solo pudo intentar vislumbrar el interior a través de las rendijas. Pero solo vio puntas y papeles blancos.

Peazo descubrimiento había hecho. Debía decírselo corriendo a Maka. Pero algo la detuvo. No. Mejor se lo decía a Soul. A fin de cuentas el que debía preocuparse porque a Maka no se la llevara ningún desalmado era él que era el que la quería (y se había percatado de ello).

-Kid, voy a ver si encuentro a Soul-kun. Id pasando. –dicho esto corrió pasillo abajo hacia la enfermaría a ver si localizaba a Soul con la prueba del crimen en la mano.

Kid y Patty se quedaron solos. El shinigami se volteó a ver a su arma.

-Oye Patty, ¿grabaste el capítulo de anoche de Pasión de Gavilanes?

-En la cinta 88 tal y como me pediste.

-¿Lo sabe tu hermana?

-Nope.

-Genial. Esta tarde mientras se va de compras lo veré tranquilamente… Tendré que provisionarme de palomitas… y pañuelos de papel.

* * *

Soul caminaba, como cada mañana, hacia la enfermería a ver si esta vez tenía más suerte y podía ver a su verdadera técnico.

Asomó la cabeza por la puerta y encontró la enfermería vacía, otra vez.

-¿En el gimnasio? –Preguntó Soul al ver asomar tras una cortina a Stein. Este asintió con la cabeza –Esta bien –suspiró –gracias de todas formas.

Puso rumbo al gimnasio esta vez asegurándose de que nada ni nadie se interpusiera en su camino. Llegó a la puerta y se encontró una estampa un poco peculiar. Nygus-sensei controlado a las deportistas. Kami en un saco de boxeo con la foto de la cara de su ex marido cuando estaba borracho dándole puñetazos hasta que el saco empezaba a romperse y caía la arena de dentro. Y por fin vio a quien hacía siglos que quería ver. Maka corría a un ritmo suave pero constante sobre la cinta mientras se mordía el labio como si le doliera algo y miraba a su madre de reojo. A parte de lo atípica de la escena había algo que… que no encajaba.

Soul no detecto lo que "no encajaba" hasta que vio como Maka se llevaba una mano al pecho mientras hacia una mueca de dolor. A su técnico le dolía el pecho y eso empezó a preocuparle mucho ¿A caso no estaba recuperada? Además en caso de que no fuera así, le dolería el abdomen y no el pecho. Soul empezó a angustiarse un poco pero lo dejó de lado cuando se dio cuenta de unos sutiles cambios.

-Caramba con la niña, se lo tenía bien escondido –rió el diablillo –La vez que la vi en directo era más plana que una tabla de planchar. Pero ahora eso que bota tiene su consistencia y volumen…

-Eh, eh. El único que tiene licencia para despotricar contra ella soy yo. Además debe ser un efecto óptico. Es absurdo que le hayan crecido de la noche a la mañana.

-¿He de recordarte que llevas un par de días sin verla? Además… para saber si es un efecto óptico o no tendrás que comprobarlo. ¿Por qué no te acercas y lo averiguas con tus manos?

-No pensé que querías morir tan pronto –murmuró

-Tú sí que vas a morir pronto como no hagas algo Soul-kun

Una voz femenina lo sacó de sus pequeña batallita con el diablillo. Se giró a ver quién era su interlocutora.

-¡Liz! ¿Qué haces aquí?

La rubia le alargó el sobre que traía con ella y se lo entregó.

-Su taquilla. Llena. –dijo señalando el sobre.

Soul lo miró. Otra carta de admiradores dirigida a Maka. ¡Mierda! Ahora que lo recordaba desde el incidente con Eibon que no había mirado la taquilla de Maka. En realidad no era que su técnico no recibiera cartas de solicitud de compañero. Las recibía desde que lo convirtió a él en una Death Scythe. Le enviaban muchas menos que a él pero ella nunca lo había sabido. ¿Por qué? Porque las guardaba él en su cajón bajo llave. Desde el primer día que fue solo a buscar sus cosas a la taquilla y vio un sobre como el que tenía en mano mal colocado dentro de la taquilla de su compañera una extraña sensación de intranquilidad le recorrió el cuerpo.

Y así, de una forma diferente cada día, había ido robando cada una de las cartas de admiradores que recibía. Podía haberlas tirado… pero corría el riesgo de que alguien las encontrara y se las devolviera o que ella misma lo descubriera y se le hubiera caído el pelo. Y aun no había encontrado el momento y el lugar adecuado para quemarlas.

-¿Qué vas hacer? –Le preguntó el diablillo –La tienes frente tus narices, solo necesitarías dar cinco pasos para poder hablar con ella por fin. Pero si ahora hablas con ella, luego no podrás ir a recoger las cartas de su taquilla y si resulta que le dan el alta y pasa a recoger algo de lo que tenga allí guardado…

Soul tragó saliva. Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. ¿Por qué su suerte no lo acompañaba?

-¿No piensas hacer nada? –Preguntó incrédula Liz –Ya se me ha acabado la paciencia –cogió a Soul del brazo y lo arrastró contra su voluntad hasta las taquillas –Hombres… -suspiró la chica.

Una vez más: Mision failed.

* * *

Parece que no hay manera de que esta pareja se vea y aclare su situación.

La idea de que en realidad Maka si recibiera cartas de admiradores me vino de leer el fic titulado "Propiedad" de Megui, que ya está entre mis favoritos. (Si por algún motivo estas pequñas ideas que he cogido de otros fics -la ultima vez fue de "Digital love"- molestaran a alguien, pido disculpas. No lo hago con mala intención, por eso aviso y doy título y autor)

Um… siento el despiste de ayer. No puse líneas de separación ni nada. Estaba realmente cansada de estar todo el día pasando del frio al calor y del calor al frio por momentos. Además como ya dije el cosplay de Cosmos me estresa de sobremanera. Para cuando esté este capi colgado, el anterior ya estará corregido.

Espero que os haya gustado el de hoy.

Mañana más, bye^^


	34. Antes muerta que

Gracias por las review Ako-chian y M. Fragance of Winter. Y a todos los que seguis el fic tambien gracias. lamento deciros que esa niñata estára por aquí un rato mas, pero no hay de que preocuperse ya queda menos XD.

Disfrutad de la lectura ^^

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece (todavía, ya estoy ideando un plan para cambiar eso XD) sigue siendo propiedad de Ohkubo-sama.

* * *

Cap33: Antes muerta que…

Black Star se despertó sobresaltado y sudando frio. La pasada misión le había sabido agridulce. Mas agria que dulce. Por primera vez desde que juró a Mifune que se convertiría en un bushin, había sentido miedo, pánico casi.

Habían ido a matar a un kishin un poco raro que acabó resultando una bruja. En realidad no tendrían por qué haber tenido problemas con ella si no hubiera sido por la ineptitud de cierta técnico novata. Él también había cometido un grave error y era que le robaran el arma con semejante facilidad.

Black Star había lanzado a Tsubaki en modo shuriken contra la bruja para partirla en dos, pero ésta paró su ataque con una facilidad sorprendente. Luego le ordenó que se transformara en bomba de humo pero Tsubaki no obedecía. Y no obedecía no porque no quisiera si no porque no podía. La bruja ejercía una extraña magia sobre ella que le impedía cambiar de forma. Ni siquiera podía volver a su forma humana. Ante semejante situación Black Star empezó a desesperarse ya que la bruja amenazaba con tirar el arma al un barril de ácido y disolverla. Sin pensarlo dos veces el técnico se lanzó sobre la bruja para arrebatarle su arma pero a pesar de que en las luchas de cuerpo a cuerpo Black Star era casi invencible, no acababa de saber cómo lidiar con magia. Soul veía casi impotente cómo sus amigos se jugaban el pellejo. La guadaña instó a su técnico a que hicieran una resonancia de almas para poder contraatacar con un Cazador de Brujas.

-¡Es que no sé cómo se hace! –lloriqueó

-¡¿Cómo?! –preguntó Soul incrédulo

-Jamás he sabido como se hace una resonancia de almas y las veces que lo he probado he acabado haciendo daño a mi arma. –se arrodilló en el suelo y empezó a llorar.

Soul intentó animarla y le dio instrucciones de cómo lo hacia él cuando estaba con Maka. (N/A: Sin mal pensar ¬¬). Pero no sabía si el procedimiento era el mismo para un técnico que para un arma. Aun llorando se puso en pie y siguió las instrucciones de su Soul-sempai pero lo único que consiguió fue que Soul acabara escupiendo sangre. Mientras, Black Star descargaba una lluvia de golpes contra la bruja pero seguía en desventaja. Si no tenían el cazador de brujas como mínimo, no podían ganar con seguridad así que lo más sensato era rescatar a Tsubaki y largarse de allí. Para sorpresa de Soul descubrió, aunque no sabía cómo, que era capaz de usar su sangre de arma a modo usuario. No era muy bueno en combates cuerpo a cuerpo pero algún día debía estrenarse. Así que sacó un par de hojas de guadaña en los brazos y se dispuso a atacar.

Black Star giró la cabeza para ver a su arma. Respiraba tranquila y tenía mejor cara. Se había tirado la noche cuidándola, de que no le faltara de nada, tal y como ella hacia cuando era él el que acababa en la enfermería. Suerte que habían conseguido una retirada a tiempo de que a Tsubaki le pasara nada grave. Nunca había visto dormir a Tsubaki tan de cerca. La primera vez fue en casa de sus padres donde compartían habitación. Él siempre solía despertarse temprano para empezar a entrenar con unos cuantos calentamientos y como en su casa dormían en habitaciones separadas hasta ese entonces no se había preguntado nunca cómo era Tsubaki cuando duerme. Pero después de su excursión a Japón cada mañana se asomaba al cuarto de su compañera para verla dormir aunque fuera desde lejos y en le penumbra. Tenía que admitir que se la veía linda.

Ahora tenía el ceño fruncido por culpa de un pechón que le caía a la cara. Black Star lo tomó con suavidad y lo apartó. Un estúpido mechón de pelo no impediría que el gran Black Star dejara de contemplar la dulce cara de su arma si eso era lo que él quería.

En la otra punta de Death City otro chico despertó sobresaltado pero no precisamente fruto de una pesadilla.

Soul Eater había soñado. ¡Y tanto que había soñado! ¡Madre mía! Si eso había sido solo un sueño en la realidad debía ser cojonudo. Necesitaba una ducha fría con urgencia y alguna distracción inmediata porque aun recordaba las caricias de su técnico recorriéndole el cuerpo.

-Bueno, ya es oficial. Estas enamorado de la niñata plana y no solo eso sino que encima la deseas… Mis más sinceras condolencias. –dijo el diablillo a modo de saludo matutino

-¿Condolencias? (N/A: No he usado la palabra "pésame" y es obvio porque: condo-lencias XD)

-Sí. Porque hasta que no estés satisfecho te levantarás cada mañana así. Lo veo venir.

-Tampoco ha sido para tanto. –protestó el albino quitándole importancia al asunto.

-Pues tu "amiguito" no opina lo mismo.

Soul bajó la mirada.

"Jodeeeer" pensó

El camino al baño, que mira que era corto, fue un infierno. No podía caminar en condiciones y además dolía un huevo. Su "amiguito" quería "descargar" YA. En ese instante. Una vez se encerró en el baño con pestillo y estuvo en la ducha, atendió a sus exigencias sin más demoras.

-No lo entiendo… si ayer solo tenía agujetas… -murmuró Kami algo preocupada mientras miraba a su hija en la cama.

Maka había despertado con fiebre bastante alta y no parecía que tuviera intenciones de bajar.

-Ayer me dolía el pecho mientras corría –logró murmurar

-¿El pecho? A ver si ha pillado bronquitis…

-No. Ese pecho no, el "otro"

Kami y Nygus se quedaron un momento reflexionando.

-¿Te pica? –preguntó Stein que había oído la conversación y él si había entendido de que iba la cosa.

-Si… ¿Cómo lo ha sabido? –preguntó Maka avergonzada.

-Era obvio. No te preocupes… están creciendo.

-¿Por qué has entendido a Maka-chan antes que nosotras? –quiso saber Nygus con el ceño fruncido.

Stein suspiró. Lástima, su diversión había durado poco.

-Como ya os dije, el jarabe que le di a Maka-chan aceleraba el crecimiento y la regeneración de las células del cuerpo… Y eso se aplica a todo el cuerpo. Ese jarabe que te di se concentra en las zonas que más necesitan regenerarse pero cuando ya están regeneradas… Ayuda al crecimiento de estas por igual. Es decir que el hecho de que hayas crecido unos centímetros y tengas las caderas un poco más anchas y no te entren los pantalones es fruto del jarabe que ha acelerado tu ritmo de crecimiento normal. Pero Nygus no me hizo caso… -dijo mirando ceñudo a la susodicha –Te dije que no le dieras esa pastilla.

-¿Qué tiene que ver la pastilla en todo esto?

-Uno de los componentes reaccionó con mi brebaje… y potenció la aceleración del crecimiento… Y como todo desarrollo celular produce calor… Por eso Maka-chan esta con fiebre. Es por eso que todos crecemos un poco cuando enfermamos.

-Un momento… ¿Cómo ha sabido que no me entraban los pantalones? –preguntó Maka

-Ayer te dejaste tu antiguo uniforme de gimnasia aquí… Supuse que te habrían dado otro más grande.

Nygus le tomó el termómetro a Maka. 40 de fiebre.

-Maka-chan, hemos de bajarte la fiebre ya. –Dijo Nygus seria –Y solo se me ocurre una manera. Kami, prepara la bañera.

Diez minutos después…

-¡NO! ¡ANTES MUERTA! –gritaba Maka dramatizando.

-Vamos Maka será poco rato. Ya verás cómo te baja la fiebre y te encontrarás mejor.

-¡Y un jamón! ¡Confesad! ¡Eibon os ha pagado para que me matarais!

Al escuchar esas palabras el nuevo visitante de la enfermaría se escandalizó y asomó por la puerta del baño.

-¿Maka?

Al escuchar su voz Maka se sumergió entera a la bañera de agua helada para evitar que la viera. Nygus y Kami se giraron cubriendo a la enferma.

-Soul, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-He venido a ver a Maka… ¿Qué demonios pasa?

-Nada… Pues lo siento pero ahora no puede ser. Maka tiene fiebre y estamos intentando bajársela. Así que vuelve dentro de un rato –dijo Kami mientras arrastraba a Soul fuera de la enfermería.

-Ni se te ocurra salir del agua –le advirtió Nygus a Maka –Voy a por hielo.

-No voy a salir de aquí ni loca –murmuró la rubia aun con el susto de antes mientras temblaba de frio.

* * *

Ya tocaba el momento tierno de Black Star y Tsubaki ^^

Como ya vamos comprobando Soul y Maka van cambiando y "pengando el estirón" pero no todo va a ser bonito, que crecer también tiene sus inconvenientes jusjus. a partir de aquí los mensajes subliminales, las situaciones embarazosas y las "cosas malpensables" estarán a la orden del dia jeje.

Y ahora el momento de la queja: Odio profundamente a la Panini que tiene los derechos de SE (manga y anime me han dicho por ahí) y como cree que no le va a salir rentable, pues ya se arriesgará alguna cadena española un día de estos. Creo que compró los derechos allá el 2008. Al final acabaré haciendo un grupo de facebook que diga "Panini o publicas o suelta los derechos" Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Eso sí, el día en que decida sacar SE en España seré la primera en correr a comprar el primer tomo (L). Aun así sigo pensando que es una pena que los derechos los tenga Panini… el formato de Norma o Glenat me gusta más.

Que paséis un buen día ^^ Adiositooooooooooooo!!!

PD: No puedo... con el capitulo 74 no puedo... Acabo de leerlo en inglés... No quiero que Maka y Soul acaben separados de verdad. Es algo que ni siquiera soporto en fics... Será muy duro si Ohkubo decide separarlos... no quiero u.u NO QUIEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO T^T


	35. Majogari

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece (si lo fuera Maka jamás habría dicho "déjame atrás") sigue siendo propiedad de Ohkubo-sama (que como siga por este camino poco le va a durar).

Bueno, después del cabreo que pillé ayer por el nuevo capi de Ohkubo… aquí os dejo algo más bonito u.u (Estoy contigo M. fragance of Winter, como se le ocurra hacer algo… vamos toda la horda de fans y lo aniquilamos entre todas Ò.Ó).

He visto que el capi de ayer trae algunas confusiones (si, está un poco mal redactado) así que lo explicaré: Maka estaba forcejeando con Nygus y su madre porque la habían desvestido y querían meterla en la bañera con agua helada, al escuchar la voz de Soul, se metió de golpe para evitar que la viera sin nada (y para que no se diera cuenta de que había engordado). Nygus y Kami la taparon con sus cuerpos para que Soul no la viera. (Espero que esto te haya aclarado algo mas cherry chan y muchas gracias ^///^ Me alegro que te guste tanto y no te preocupes mucho por los review yo tampoco suelo dejarlos cuando leo. Pocas veces lo he hecho pero a partir de ahora si lo voy a hacer ^^)

También muchas gracias a ti mumi-chan. De verdad agradezco mucho todos los halagos (y si son críticas constructivas también las aceptaré) y todo lo que no entendáis también, preguntadlo.

Dejo ya de daros la brasa para que leáis tranquilamente, disfrutad ^^

* * *

Cap34: Majogari

Casi un mes. Un maldito mes de infierno en el que no había visto a Maka prácticamente. Siempre había algo o alguien que lo impedía. Y hoy por fin le deban el alta definitiva. A partir de esa mañana Maka estaría en casa. Pero para no faltar a la tradición, hoy tenían misión él, Kid y Black Star así que tampoco podría verla.

Su cerebro aun no estaba del todo despierto, pero había otra parte de él que sí. A decir la verdad, desde la primera vez que le pasó, su "amiguito" solía despertarse siempre antes que él.

Maldecía estar en la edad de crecer y pegar el estirón. Odiaba que TODO tuviera que crecer y odiaba ser controlado por sus hormonas que no hacían más que fastidiar. No era nada cool.

-Ya te dije que acabarías meneando la perdiz tu solo –rió socarronamente el diablillo dándole los buenos días.

Media hora después (y hechos los arreglos y apaños pertinentes) Soul puso rumbo a la puerta norte de Death City para encontrarse con los demás.

-¿Listos? –preguntó el albino a sus compañeros. Asintieron con la cabeza, serios, sabiendo a que se iban a enfrentar. –Bien, puedes subir –le indicó a su técnico.

-¡Pues claro que voy a subir! No necesito tu permiso. Estamos de misión y es obvio que no voy a ir caminando. –refunfuñó la chica mientras ocupaba el sitio trasero de la moto.

-Corrección: SI necesitas mi permiso para subir a MI moto. Y no es tan mala idea hacer que vayas caminando hasta nuestro destino… Sería un buen castigo a la vuelta. –dijo sonriendo con maldad en los ojos.

La chica se enfadó. Él podía decir lo que quisiera pero iba a torturarlo tanto como pudiera por esas palabras. Por muy cool que fuera y por muy ligado a su técnico que estuviera, a fin de cuentas era un hombre y para su desgracia estaba en esa edad tan delicada en TODO puede ser susceptible de ser malinterpretado.

Aprovechó la fuerte arrancada de la moto que hizo Soul para agarrársele tan fuerte como pudo a la cintura. Se pegó tanto a él que apenas había espacio entre los dos.

Soul maldijo su mala suerte, a Eibon por la herida de Maka, a Blair por haberlo retenido, a Shinigami-sama por elegirle técnico y a la niñata que tenia detrás de él por torturarlo. Quería ponerlo nervioso a base de apretujar su pechonalidad contra su espalda… y lo estaba consiguiendo. Sentía como se arrimaba a él sin ningún tipo de pudor. Estaba sujeta al chico por delante, agarrada a su camisa pero habría jurado que si no llega a ser porque están en compañía de Black Star y Kid se le habría agarrado a los pantalones solo para fastidiar.

Vale, quizás él fuera un poco débil porque últimamente estaba más sensible respecto a eso pero no se dejaría ganar. Ella quería jugar a fastidiar, él no sería menos.

-Oye Kid –lo llamó subiendo el tono de voz para hacerse escuchar bien, fuerte y claro sobre el ruido de la moto. -¿Cómo viste a Maka ayer?

-Ya está en plena forma. Hizo un buen combate contra Patty, ¿verdad?

-Neee, si. Estoy segura de que podría haber venido perfectamente a la misión de hoy.

-¿No la viste ayer Soul-kun? –preguntó Liz

-No pude… no me dejaron –dijo con tono de fastidio –Espero poder verla en cuanto acabemos la misión… Esta tarde supongo.

-¡NO! ¡Esta tarde ni hablar! –protestó Liz

-¿Por qué?

-Hemos de ir de compras. Lo dijimos ayer. A menos… que quieras acompañarnos –sugirió con voz traviesa.

-Gracias por la oferta. Me lo pensaré. –respondió con cautela.

Seguro que Liz quería usarlo de cargador de bolsas. Pero si con eso podía ver a Maka y alejarse de la petarda que tenia sentada detrás… quizás no sería mala idea y todo.

Estuvieron la mayor parte del camino hablando de Maka. Que si Maka esto, que si Maka lo otro… Eso puso de muy mal humor a cierta técnico y era exactamente lo que Soul buscaba.

Llegaron a su destino. Era una gran mansión con grandes ventanales acristalados. A la luz del día no se veía muy siniestra pero en aquel lugar perdido entre la vegetación eran propensas las lluvias. Y unas nubes grises empezaban a cubrir el cielo.

-Entremos de una vez y acabemos con esto antes que empiece la tormenta. –propuso Liz en su afán por salir de allí cuanto antes mejor. -¿No habrán fantasmas verdad?

-No… Pero la bruja sí. –respondió Kid al analizar el territorio con su percepción de almas. –Tendremos que andarnos con ojo.

Se adentraron en el interior. Estaba iluminada solo por la tenue luz del sol que se filtraba por los ventanales. Estaba decorada con muebles antiguos, vajillas de oro y plata, jarrones de porcelana china y candelabros majestuosos. Todo ello bajo una capa de polvo y telarañas.

En el exterior, las nubes habían cubierto por completo el cielo. La mansión se volvió oscura y tétrica.

-Esta mansión es horrible, es muy… -dijo Liz temblando de miedo

-¡Simétrica! –La cortó Kid –Es perfectamente simétrica. ¡Hasta las telarañas lo son! ¡Quiero mudarme a vivir aquí!

-¡Y un cuerno! –protestó Liz.

A fuera se escucharon muy lejanos un par de truenos. De pronto la estancia se iluminó con velas flotantes. Las velas de los candelabros también se encendieron.

-Gracias por encender la luz –agradeció la mayor de las Thompson

-No hemos sido nosotros –respondieron a coro Black Star y Soul

-¿A no?

Una risa de mujer, aguda y fría resonó en la estancia.

-Bienvenidos a mi pequeña mansión. Pensé que Shibusen sería más inteligente y enviaría a por mí alguien más fuerte pero… ya veo que siguen siendo unos estúpidos.

La propietaria de la voz se materializó en la cima de la escalinata que había enfrente suyo en medio de una nube de humo azul marino.

A Kid empezó a darle un tic en el ojo al percatarse de que las verrugas de la vieja decrépita estaban asimétricas. No se lo pensó dos veces y disparó a discreción. Black Star aprovechó para lanzarse sobre la bruja para partirla en dos. Pero solo aterrizó en el suelo.

-Chiquilla, tú y tu arma seréis el entrante.

Asustada, la técnico se giró lentamente. La bruja se había aparecido justo detrás de ella sin que nadie se percatara. No lo dudó dos veces y la atacó. La bruja que no se esperaba esa reacción al verla tan asustada se apartó pero no tuvo suerte y la guadaña le provocó una herida profunda en el brazo y el pecho.

Kid aprovechó para seguir disparándole y Black Star usó a Tsubaki para agarrarla de uno de los tobillos e impedir que escapara de nuevo.

-Es inútil – murmuró la bruja -¡Arthur!

De otra nube de humo apareció un león azul negruzco enorme de ojos rojos que se abalanzó sobre ellos y los separó en direcciones opuestas.

-Soul –gritó Kid desde la otra punta –necesitamos hacer una sincronización conjunta.

-¿Has oído? –le preguntó Soul a su técnico

-Pero no sé cómo se hace.

-Es como sincronizar el alma con tu arma pero con los demás. ¿Crees que podrás intentarlo?

-Espero…

-Chicos –gritó Soul –tendréis que echarle un cable.

-¿Has oído Black Star? –dijo Kid llamándole la atención

-Claro que sí. ¡El GRAN Black Star ayudará a los pobres mortales como vosotros a que os sincronicéis con mi GRANDIOSA alma!

-Bien. Soul, manejarás el cotarro tú. –dijo Kid

-Etto… ¿No hay otra solución? –preguntó algo incómodo.

No tenía muy claro que la sangre negra no pasara a su técnico y ella no tenía una alma fuertemente antidemoníaca. Además, le daba no-se-que tocar delante de de ella. Solo abrió su alma a Maka porque confiaba en ella y los demás quisieron escucharle. Sin embargo no confiaba nada en su nueva técnico substituta.

-Vamos, no te hagas derogar. Tu último concierto fue corto y nos quedamos con ganas de más.

-Sí. No pasa nada porque me robes el protagonismo un rato. –Sonrió Black Star –luego resurgiré de tal manera que quedarás eclipsado para siempre.

-Está bien… Si no hay otra, volveré a tocar. –La pobre técnico novatilla no entendía nada de lo que estaban hablando y Soul lo notó –No te preocupes tu solo has de sincronizarte con los demás y a atacar al ritmo que marque la música.

La pequeña asintió con la cabeza. Después de un gran esfuerzo por parte de Kid y Black Star para sincronizar todas las almas, Soul se sentó en la banqueta, abrió la tapa que protegía las teclas y empezó a deslizar delicadamente los dedos sobre ellas.

La joven técnico no lo hacía del todo mal para ser la primera vez. Acabaron con el león con relativa facilidad. Al voltear a ver la bruja, sus heridas habían cicatrizado con rapidez. No se lo pensaron dos veces y volvieron a atacar.

La última estocada le tocó al equipo de Soul que por gracia de kami-sama lograron hacer aparecer el Cazador de Brujas. Pero la distancia estaba mal calculada y no llegó a partirla por la mitad. Tan solo le dejó una profunda herida que sangraba en abundancia.

Mientras se apoyaba en la pared para descansar alzó la vista a sus atacantes sonriendo mientras sangraba.

-¿De verdad pensabais que la gran bruja Leandra moriría por una estocada como esa?

Rió con estridencia mientras se cubrirá inútilmente la herida con el brazo.

Los tres técnicos se abalanzaron sobre ella para rematarla pero la fuerza de una barrera les empujó con fuerza hacia atrás provocando que salieran volando y aterrizaran sobre la cristalería y las bajillas rompiéndolas y clavándose algunos trozos rotos.

Se incorporaron justo para ver como tres leones iguales al anterior se abalanzaban sobre cada uno de ellos.

Para cuando pudieron deshacerse de ellos estaban cansados, con varias heridas graves y una bruja por matar. Una bruja que ya no era vieja y decrépita, sino joven ataviada con un elegante vestido púrpura que hacia resaltar su pelo negro rizado y sus ojos ámbar que irradiaban magia.

Leandra se había vuelto más ágil, más rápida y más poderosa al rejuvenecer. En su último ataque desesperado intentó partirla por la mitad con el caza brujas pero la bruja tan solo tuvo que parar el filo de la guadaña con una mano y despedazarla. Soul quedó separado de su técnico y sin posibilidad de convertirse en humano por culpa del hechizo de la bruja.

Se encontraban en serios problemas. No había más opción que salir huyendo como la última vez.

Pero la figura de un ángel atravesó volando la estancia.

* * *

Bueno, algunas observaciones:

La primera, Leandra es la misma bruja a la que se enfrentaron Soul y Black Star la última vez. Han vuelto para acabar con ella. Su nombre significa domadora de leones o la señora de los leones (ahora no lo recuerdo). Es por eso que es capaz de invocar leones.

Sobre los leones, si alguien ha jugado/ visto/ leído Fate Hollow Ataraxia sabrá que el león que se describe al inicio que se llama Arthur es el león que aparece en le ilustración junto con Alter Saber (o Saber oscura o como queráis llamarla).

Y creo que por ahora nada más. Por hoy os dejo. Mañana más.

Que tengáis un buen día, bye ^^


	36. Will you dance with me, again?

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece (todavia) es propiedad de Ohkubo-sama (por el momento ¬¬)

Hoy las explicaciones, agradecimientos y demases están a bajo ^^

Disfrutad de la lectura ^^

* * *

Cap 35: Will you dance with me, again?

-Bueno… hasta aquí hemos llegado. –Murmuró Soul –Moriré virgen, solo y sin decirle nada a Maka. Solo me sabe mal no haberme despedido de ella.

-¿Ya está? –Preguntó el diablillo – ¿No vas a usar todas las cartas de la mano?

-Si te refieres a dejarme llevar por la locura, ni lo sueñes

-Eso no hará falta –murmuró una voz femenina

Soul no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Maka no podía estar en esa habitación, ella estaba en la enfermería o en el gimnasio haciendo rehabilitación.

Llevaba el mismo vestido que la última vez. Siempre se le había ceñido al cuerpo pero esta vez por alguna extraña razón se podían apreciar más…ejem… todas las curvas. No es que tuviera demasiadas si se compraba con Tsubaki, Liz o Patty pero tampoco no era la chica planita y sin curvas de antes.

-Bueno, oficialmente te has pasado de la ralla –dijo Soul al diablillo señalando a Maka con el pulgar. –No voy a caer en tu trampa.

-¿He de recordarte que no soy yo quien controla tus visitas a este lugar? –Le contestó el diablillo para después dirigirse a Maka – Explícame una cosa… ¿Dónde guardabas "eso" la última vez que te vi? –Preguntó señalando los pechos de la chica –Confiesa: es relleno. –El pequeño empezó a ver estrellitas por todas partes del puñetazo que le soltó Maka en toda la cabeza. –Entonces es un tumor –aseguró medio mareado.

El siguiente golpe lo encastó contra la pared justo en frente del tocadiscos.

-Anda, pon algo de música –le ordenó Soul.

-Está bien. –refunfuñó el diablillo aun algo mareado por el viaje –A ver si logras calamar a la fiera.

Maka lo fulminó con la mirada. Pero tan pronto empezó a sonar la música Soul la cogió delicadamente de la mano y la acercó a él para empezar a bailar. Maka alzó la mirada y le sonrió para luego abrazarle por el cuello dejando su frente descansar en su hombro. En ese tiempo que no se habían visto había pegado un estirón y a pesar que ella también había crecido un poco, se había quedado más bajita que él y ahora la pasaba de poco más de unos diez centímetros.

Al principio Soul se sorprendió y su corazón aceleró el ritmo de bombeo. Tomó aire para serenarse un poco y cogiéndola de la cintura la acercó más a él.

-No has venido a verme en un mes –susurró la rubia con un leve tono de pena en su voz

-No me han dejado… Siempre que pasaba por la enfermaría o no estabas, o hacías rehabilitación y a mitad del camino se me llevaban a otra parte o estabas enferma con fiebre. Y había veces que ni siquiera llegaba a la enfermaría y me secuestraban de buena mañana hasta el anochecer… Y cuando no, estaba de misión. A veces he pensado que tu padre, Shinigami-sama y la estúpida de substituta se habían confabulado para mantenerme ocupado si o si. Pero… -Soul apoyó su mejilla en la cabeza de la chica para hablarle en un susurro –me alegro de que hayas vuelto.

Maka sonrió para sí misma y se sonrojó levemente.

-Yo también me alegro de haber vuelto. Te he echado de menos

Soul sonrió y se acomodó más en ella.

-Yo también a ti.

-Me haréis vomitar y no precisamente de felicidad –les cortó el diablillo

"Yo lo mato" pensaron ambos

-¿Habéis olvidado que estamos luchando contra la bruja Leandra?

-Cierto –dijo Soul separándose de Maka –Kid y Black Star las estaban pasando putas por ayudar a mi técnico. Tenemos que ayudarles.

Maka asintió con la cabeza.

Black Star y Kid tenían algunos problemas con otro de los leones que había invocado la bruja. Ambos luchando contra él y a duras penas eran capaces de sacárselo de encima.

Maka surgió de entre los escombros en los que había quedado atrapado Soul aun transformado en guadaña y con un par de movimientos rápidos hizo desaparecer al animal.

-¿Me echabais de menos?

-¡Que hayas estado enferma no significa que puedas robarme así el protagonismo! –protestó Black Star

-¡Maka! ¿No estabas aun en la enfermaría? –se sorprendió Kid al verla empuñando a Soul

-Tu padre me ha dado un toque –sonrió

**Inicio del flashback**

-Pulso correcto, movilidad correcta, herida cicatrizada perfectamente, tampoco tienes fiebre… Ya estas recuperada del todo –aseguró Nygus después de haberla examinado.

Habían estado haciéndole pruebas durante toda la mañana. Después de comer le habían dado los resultados y Nygus le había hecho un examen general.

-¿Significa que ya puedo ir a casa? –preguntó ilusionada

-Y que puedes volver a meterte en misiones. Pero ten cuidado no te quiero volver a ver aquí en bastante tiempo.

-¡Por fin! –celebró la rubia

-Maka te he traído un uniforme nuevo. –anunció Kami al entrar por la puerta de la enfermería.

-Gracias mamá. –Se acercó a ella para coger la ropa –Papá ¿Qué haces aquí?

-He venido a confirmar que estés bien. Has crecido un poco ¿no?

-Un poquito –se sonrojó Maka que no le gustaba nada haber crecido.

-¡Mi Maka-chan se hace mayoooooooooooooooooooooooooor! –lloriqueó Spirit abrazándose a su hija.

-Ya. Vale papá, para anda. Deja de hacer eso que me estas ahogando y he de cambiarme de ropa.

Spirit se separó de su hija y la miró de arriba abajo. La había ido a visitar algunas veces pero casi siempre la veía con el uniforme de gimnasia. Llevaba puesto el camisón color crema que le había regalado Liz.

-¿Por qué llevas ese camisón?

-Fue un regalo de Liz y como se llevaron el mío de antes y tampoco pude decirle a Soul que me trajera otro… he tenido que dormir con este noche si noche también.

-¡¿Soul te ha visto con eso? –se escandalizó el padre

Ya había empezado a aceptar que su hija y él fueran compañeros, empezaba a perdonarle lo que había pasado durante el combate de Eibon… ¿Y ahora le venían con que ese depravado había visto a su hijita con un camisón sexy? Definitivamente en cuanto le viera lo descuartizaba.

-Etto… si el día siguiente de estrenarlo –recordó con un leve sonrojo

-¿Y qué te dijo? –preguntó Kami con sonrisa pícara

-Nada… me preguntó si me había cambiado sola. Como aun no me podía levantar de la cama…

"Vaya hombre…" se dijo Kami para sus adentros "Yo que pensaba que se emocionaría mas"

-Voy a matar a esa estúpida guadaña en cuanto la pille. –murmuró Spirit

-Pues espero que puedas "pillarla" –dijo Stein asomando por la puerta –Esta mañana Black Star, Kid y Soul se han ido a matar la bruja Leandra y aun no tenemos noticias de ellos. Teniendo en cuenta quien iba a la misión era de esperar que a estas alturas supiéramos algo…

-¿Hemos de intervenir? –preguntó Kami

-No creo que sea una situación de tal calibre pero quizás haber enviado a una técnico tan poco formada con Soul que ya es Death Scythe ha hecho que el nivel del grupo en vez de estabilizarse haya bajado. Además a vosotros dos tenéis una misión especial y se os necesita aquí. Por eso Shinigami-sama quiere enviar a Maka-chan para ver qué ha pasado. En cuanto estés lista puedes ir para allá. –le dijo extendiéndole un papel con las explicaciones pertinentes sobre la localización de la bruja.

-Enseguida me pongo en camino.

-Umm supongo que necesitarás algún tipo de transporte ya que no tienes arma para volar y Soul-kun se habrá llevado la moto… Pásate por el despacho de Shinigami-sama y te daremos algo parecido a lo que llevaba Kami-chan la última vez.

-No me hace falta ningún… -pero Stein ya se había ido de camino a clase –artefacto para volar…

En cuanto acabó de cambiarse guardó sus cosas en una bolsa y se dispuso a viajar. Subió al piso más alto del colegio y en el pequeño balcón se despidió de sus padres.

-Pero Maka… ¿Cómo vas a llegar hasta allí sin transporte?

Sonrió ampliamente.

-Que no sepa golpear con mi alma no significa que no tenga otra aplicación que hacer aparecer alas en mi arma.

Se concentró una vez más, había ensayado mucho así que prácticamente le salía automático. Volvieron a salir de su espalda las alas que tanto le gustaban, esas suaves y esponjosas de angelito.

-Mi Maka ya es todo un angelitooooooooooooooo –los ojos de Spirit brillaban de la emoción

-¡Que guay! Ahora podrás desplazarte sin necesidad de tu arma. Has hecho un gran trabajo hija –la felicitó su madre –Pero, ¿ya podrás coger velocidad con eso?

-No te preocupes, llegaré a tiempo.

-Está bien. Ten cuidado cariño.

-Lo tendré –y dicho esto despegó en dirección norte.

En cuanto llegó a la muralla de Death City se detuvo. Miró a su alrededor para cerciorarse que no hubiera nadie y suspiró apesadumbrada.

-Lo siento pero tengo que cambiaros. –murmuró mirando a sus alas

Cerró los ojos y volvió a concentrarse pero esta vez dejó fluir la energía de su alma tranquilamente. Sus alas esponjosas se convirtieron en unas de aspecto casi mecánico. Esas estaban diseñadas para coger velocidad y si quería llegar a tiempo de salvarlos las necesitaba.

Maka volvió a despegar rumbo norte, esta vez sin interrupciones y a una velocidad de vértigo.

**Fin del flashback**

-Supongo que va siendo hora de eliminar a la pesada de Leandra –murmuró Maka – ¿Aun podéis luchar? –Asintieron con la cabeza -¿Soul?

-Cuando quieras. –contestó mientras se sentaba de nuevo en la banqueta del piano.

Volvieron a sincronizar sus almas ahora con más ligereza y mayor facilidad. Soul volvió a tocar. Esta vez hasta sonaba diferente, acorde con la melodía que desprendían las almas unidas.

La pequeña técnico había quedado arrinconada en la pared observando casi alucinada el combate que tenía lugar delate de sus ojos. Jamás había visto un grupo tan sincronizado, jamás había visto un combate con movimientos tan precisos, armonizados y compenetrados. Por alguna extraña razón Maka-sempai y Soul-sempai estaban sincronizados a la perfección. ¿Por qué? En el colegio eran almas totalmente contrapuestas ¿Por qué ahora no lo parecía? Vio como Maka-sempai iba a darle el golpe de gracia con el cazador de brujas.

"No funcionará" pensó "Mi cazador de brujas fue destrozado con facilidad, el suyo tampoco durará"

Si bien Maka no pudo matar a la bruja con su Cazador de Brujas, no fue porque no era potente, es más, Leandra se quedó sin brazo a consecuencia de ese guadañazo. Pero fue capaz de esquivar el golpe mortal.

-¡Estate quieta coño! –Se quejó Maka enfadada -¡Cazador de Demonios!

La hoja de la guadaña cambió de forma y de un solo golpe amplio y certero partió a Leandra en dos. Su cuerpo se desvaneció dejando su alma flotando enfrente de Maka.

-Un dolor de cabeza menos –murmuró en un suspiro la rubia.

Soul volvió a su forma humana y consultó su reloj. Ya era tarde. Volverían a Death City a las tantas de la madrugada.

-¿Le damos el parte a Shinigami-sama y nos quedamos a cenar? –Preguntó –Además creo que me he quedado sin combustible y las gasolineras a estas horas deben estar cerradas…

-¿Y la tarde de compras? –protestó Liz

-Tendremos que posponerla. Llegaríamos a Death City de madrugada y las tiendas no están abiertas. Mañana podríamos pedirle a Shinigami-sama día de fiesta y nos tiramos la mañana por ahí.

-¿Quién eres tú, y que has hecho con Maka? –preguntó Soul

-Anda calla –dijo soltándole un collejón –Por un día que no veas las cartas de tus admiradoras no pasará nada.

-¿Y quién ha dicho que quiero verlas? –protestó el albino frotándose el lugar del impacto.

* * *

Gracias a Maka Kagamine, M. Fragance of Winter y cherry chan por vuestros review. Y a todos los demás por seguir leyendo el fic ^^

Como ya habéis comprobado, nuestra angelita salvadora era Maka (esas alas "de aspecto mecánico" son eso que se ve justo en la espalda de Maka en la ilustración de la portada del artbook SOUL ARTS –la foto esta rulando por internet, es bastante fácil encontrarla y para cuando salió fue un spoiler de narices porque Soul aun no era Guadaña mortal. Pero yo adoro los spoilers, aunque al inicio me cabree un poco-).

Me alaga mucho que fueras directa a internet para ver si ya había subido capi cherry chan. La verdad es que ayer lo pasé un poco mal para subir capi… porque estaba en clase cuando lo hice XD y logré subirlo todo cuando faltaba un cuarto de hora para acabar la clase (las mías son de dos horas u.u). Y respondiendo a tu pregunta… creo que lo mencioné antes, pero lo vuelvo a decir: precisamente porque más adelante habrá lemmon (niñas recatadas tened cuidado XD) y el lenguaje… bueno, será un poco mas basto (ya saben que muchos hombres hablando de sexo son muy bastos así que…) prueba de ello es lo que le suelta Black Star a Soul cuando van a verle a casa y se quejó porque el albino había tardado mucho en abrirle la puerta.

Más adelante tendremos más coñas como esas ;D

Otra cosa también aviso: es mi primer lemmon (para cuando aparezca ya no os acordareis pero no importa) así que no esperéis una maravilla que ese tipo de relatos aun estoy perfeccionándolos XD.

En fin, que vayan bien los exámenes (yo debería ponerme ya a estudiar…) y espero alegraros el día aunque solo sea un poquito.

Y ya sabéis, no os cortéis en preguntar que yo responderé y si me olvido, me lo volvéis a recordar. Bye ^^


	37. Por qué cuando vas al hotel

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece (todavia) es propiedad de Ohkubo-sama

* * *

Cap36: ¿Por qué cuando vas al hotel con la _amiga_ solo quedan habitaciones de matrimonio?

Era un pueblo pequeño y no había hoteles. Sería más correcta la palabra taberna. Era el típico bar llego de viejos, de viajeros y comerciantes que tomaban birras y cenaban mientras apostaban a las cartas. Para los pobres que no tenían un mejor sitio donde pasar la noche también había habitaciones disponibles.

-Esto no es digno de una grandeza como yo –protestó Black Star poniendo morros

-Esto no es simétrico –se quejó Kid con su tic en el ojo

-Yo quiero un hotel… -murmuró Maka

-Bueno… no es nada cool… pero es mejor que dormir al raso sin sacos de dormir ni nada.

-¿Al raso? ¡¿En la oscuridad donde pueden haber fantasmas? –se escandalizó Liz

La mayor de las Thompson se acercó al tabernero.

-¿Le quedan habitaciones libres?

El hombre tardó en contestar. Mientras daba brillo a una de las jarras de cerveza miró al grupo que acababa de llegar y evaluó la situación.

-Bueno… solo me quedan tres habitaciones disponibles… seguidme os las enseñaré.

El tabernero les guió escaleras arriba y les entregó las llaves. En cuanto cogió la llave, Soul tuvo un mal presentimiento. Decidió ignorarlo y se acercó a la puerta. Metió la llave, la giró y abrió la puerta.

"Nota mental: hacer más caso a mis malos presentimientos" pensó el albino en cuanto vio la habitación.

-No sé de qué te quejas… -murmuró el diablillo

Soul lo ignoró olímpicamente.

-Decidme que vuestras habitaciones son como la mía –dijo el albino a Black Star y Kid

-Sí, son horriblemente asimétricas. Voy a cambiar la distribución de los muebles, yo no puedo dormir en un sitio así. –Kid se adentró en la habitación arremangándose simétricamente para empezar a cambiar los muebles de sitio –Liz, Patty echadme una mano. Hay que mover esto.

-Ni creas por un momento que voy a levantar una cama doble. Con lo que pesa se me destrozará la espalda y seguro que se me rompe una uña.

-Nee-chan, ¿dormiremos juntas? –preguntó Patty

-Supongo, no parece haber más camas…

-Como antes –sonrió la menor antes de seguir a su hermana al interior.

-¡Yahoooooooooooo! –Black Star se precipitó encima la cama y empezó a saltar –Esta cama ya es más digna de mi grandeza.

-Black Star estate quieto que puedes hacerte daño. Vamos a curarte las heridas… -Tsubaki corrió al interior de la habitación para bajar a su técnico de la cama.

-Bien, me lo tomo como un sí. –murmuró Soul

-Soul, voy a pedir al tabernero a ver si tiene camas plegables de sobras. Enseguida vuelvo. – Maka desapareció escaleras abajo.

Le costó un rato pero al final consiguió que el hombre entendiera que tres personas no cabían en una cama de matrimonio (N/A: aunque conseguimos demostrar lo contrario XD).

-Pero tendréis que pagarlo a parte

-No se preocupe por eso.

Acomodaron la habitación y después bajaron a cenar algo. No era ninguna maravilla pero a Maka le sentó a gloria. Ni jarabes, ni pastillas ni cosas raras para tomarse, solo comida solida y masticable.

-Me adelanto, que quiero ducharme –anunció Soul

Se levantó de la mesa y subió escaleras arriba.

-Soul-sempai, subo contig…

Maka la agarraba del cuello de la camisa para evitar que saliera disparada tras su arma y la estaba ahogando. La volvió a sentar en la mesa de un estirón y siguió comiendo como si no hubiera pasado nada. Todos se la quedaron mirando sorprendidos.

-Je. –Sonrió Liz –He ganado Maka. Yo tenía razón.

-Calla la boca Liz. Te estás jugando la tarde de compras. –la amenazó Maka con los bastoncillos.

Liz la miró ceñuda pero no dijo nada y siguió limándose las uñas.

Momentos más tarde en la habitación de Kid:

-Kid, ¿Cómo están tus heridas?

-No demasiado mal

-En la espalda tienes muchos cortes…

-No son nada.

-Nee-chan, ¿puedo dormir a tu lado? –preguntó Patty

-Ah no, no, no y no. Yo diré como dormiremos para que quedemos simétricos.

-¡Oh no! Por Kami-sama…

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de Black Star:

Ha cerrado la puerta con todos los pestillos posibles, ha corrido la cortina ha inspeccionado cada rincón del baño y no ha encontrado ningún agujero ni nada parecido estaba segura al 99% de que Black Star no sería capaz de espiarla… Así que se sentó en la bañera para relajarse un poco y pensar en sus cosas como por ejemplo percatarse que seguramente acabarían durmiendo en la misma cama.

Pero estamos hablando de Black Star y él tiene el infalible método del "Yo soy Dios y una puerta cerrada no me para" y mucho menos cuando se le mete algo entre ceja y ceja.

-¡Tsubaki me baño contigo! –anunció mientras tiraba la puerta del baño abajo.

El arma se sobresaltó. Esa no se la esperaba. Se incorporó de golpe y se cubrió con la cortina. Con la otra mano agarró lo primero que alcanzó para lanzárselo a Black Star en la cara. La pastilla de jabón iba con buena trayectoria pero acabó en la boca del peli azul. El siguiente objeto volador no identificado por el técnico dio diana y se le encastó en toda la frente haciendo que se tragara la pastilla de jabón y que se llevara las manos a la cara con lo que la toalla que lo cubría de cintura para abajo resbaló hasta el suelo.

-¡Sal de aquí inmediatamente! –gritó Tsubaki

-Sí, señora.

Tsubaki pudo acabar de bañarse tranquila aunque siempre con la antena puesta por si a Black Star se le ocurría alguna otra brillante idea. Salió del baño con el pijama ya puesto y fue el turno de Black Star para pasar al baño. Tsubaki no pudo evitar darle vueltas al asunto de la cama de matrimonio mientras se cepillaba el pelo. Jamás, nunca de los nuncas habían dormido en la misma cama. Si, en el mismo cuarto pero no de esa manera. Intentó tranquilizarse a fin de cuentas aunque hipotéticamente Black Star hubiera madurado seguía siendo un niño. Un niño revoltoso, que sabia entenderla, que pensaba en ella y que tenia buen cuerpo…tal y como había comprobado hace apenas unos minutos. Su cara se volvió roja. ¡Pero es un crio a fin de cuentas! Intentó serenarse y cuando consideró que estaba presentable se giró dispuesta a meterse en la cama ¡para dormir! (otra gran hazaña). Pero se sorprendió y sonrió cariñosamente.

En todo ese rato Black Star se había bañado, se había cambiado y se había quedado frito a un lado de la cama esperándola. Se lo quedó mirando. Era adorable cuando dormía. Sobre todo cuando dormía.

A todo esto, en el (esperado) dormitorio de Soul:

-¡Woi, woi Maka-chan! ¿Cómo ha ido la misión?

-Hemos conseguido eliminar a Leandra y no hay heridos graves.

-¿Dónde estáis? Esto parece un baño…

-Sí. Es que se nos ha hecho tarde y hemos decidido quedarnos a dormir fuera. Volveremos mañana por la mañana.

-Bueno en ese caso os dejo el día libre mañana.

-Makaaaaaa –la llamó alegre su madre a través del espejo -¿Qué tal la vuelta al escenario?

-Genial. Estoy en plena forma.

-Y hablando de formas… ¿Qué te ha dicho Soul-kun? –preguntó con sonrisa pícara

-¿Qué qué ha dicho sobre qué? –preguntó confundida.

-¡¿No ha dicho nada sobre tu nueva talla de pecho? –preguntó entre escandalizada y preocupada.

-¡Mamá!

-Bueno… supongo que lo entrenaste bien. –murmuró algo decepcionada. -¿Dónde os alojáis?

-En una taberna, en este pueblo no hay nada más…

-¡Wo! –Kami volvió a sonreír feliz -¿A que eran las últimas habitaciones que quedaban?

-Pues si… A estas horas de la noche, ha sido una suerte que quedaran algunas.

-Y ¿a que solo quedaban habitaciones con cama de matrimonio?

-¡¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Siempre pasa lo mismo… Recuerdo que con Kevin también... (N/A: Kevin es el nombre de la primera arma de Kami, el que vino antes que Spirit. Es un personaje de mi propia cosecha. No pasó nada entre ellos porque para ese entonces Kami era muy inocente. Tan solo pasaron la noche juntos)

-¡¿Qué dormiste con ese imbécil en la misma cama? –dijo la voz escandalizada de Spirit de fondo.

-Pues claro. No esperarías que durmiera en el suelo… Y Maka tampoco.

-¡No, Maka! Papi te viene a buscar volando si hace falta pero ¡no duermas con él! ¡Échalo de la cama, que duerma en el suelo! ¡Dile que venga que le digo cuatro cosas! ¡Cómo te toque un pelo se va a enterar! –la voz de su padre se fue apagando.

-Bueno Maka-chan –retomó la conversación Shinigami-sama –me alegro verte de vuelta. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Shinigami-sama.

Se cortó la comunicación. Maka suspiró cansada. Vaya plantilla de Maestros y Death Scythe que había en el colegio… cada cual tenía su extravagancia particular.

-Soul-sempai, ¿tocabas el piano verdad?

Soul ya estaba en pijama y se había recostado en uno de los lados de la cama de matrimonio para "descansar la vista" mientras Maka se duchaba. Abrió un ojo para mirar a su interlocutora que estaba a cuatro patas encima de la cama a su lado mirándolo con expectación.

-Sí. Lo tocaba

-No sabía que tocas el piano…

-No lo toco, lo tocaba.

-Y es una lástima que no lo toques más a menudo.

Soul alzó la vista y prefirió no haberlo hecho. Maka acababa de salir del baño con el camisón y cepillándose el pelo. Y estaba muy mona y no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente. La primera vez que la vio con el camisón ya le había parecido bonita pero ahora la prenda se le ceñía al cuerpo y se le dibujaba más la silueta.

-Ya sabes que no me gusta tocarlo y menos en público

-Y tú ya sabes que me gusta como tocas.

-Y con eso queda claro que no tienes oído musical.

-Entonces no lo tenemos ni yo, ni los demás. –le sonrió con una de sus sonrisas dulces (esas que solo ocurrían una vez cada mil años). Y casi al instante cambió la expresión a una mucho más severa. Pero no iba dirigida a Soul – Ahora te toca a ti pasar por el baño –dijo agarrando a la chica que se había aproximado peligrosamente a su amado sempai –En cuanto acabes te curo las heridas.

Resignada y con el ceño fruncido se dirigió al baño.

-¿Y no me puede curar las heridas Soul-sempai?

-No –dijeron ambos a unísono.

La chica cerró la puerta del baño enfadada. Y se hizo el silencio. Ahora se habían quedado Soul y Maka solos, sin saber qué decir y cerca de una cama de matrimonio.

-No hace falta decir nada ¿no? –Preguntó el diablillo –Mas claro, el agua.

Soul volvió a sonrojarse levemente ante la idea pero la voz de Maka lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Shinigami-sama nos ha dado día libre mañana.

-Por fin un descanso. Aunque supongo que no para Liz y para ti… Creía que no soportabas ir de compras con ella…

-Y no lo soporto. Pero nos escuchó a mi madre y a mi hablar y le faltó tiempo para añadirse a la conversación.

-¿De qué hablabais para que Liz decidiera llevarte de compras?

-Pues… -Maka se sonrojó –de que los uniformes se me habían quedado pequeños y entonces le dije que seguramente el resto de ropa que tenía en casa también… y me dijo de ir las dos a comprar porque hacía tiempo que no salíamos ella y yo… y luego Liz dijo que ella también iría. Tengo la sensación de que Liz y mi madre han hecho buenas migas.

-Pero si hoy traías el uniforme…

-Sí, porque antes de salir mi madre me ha conseguido uno nuevo.

Maka se había sentado en el borde de la cama de matrimonio. En el otro lado donde estaba recostado Soul. Él se le había acercado. No sabía muy bien porque pero necesitaba estar cerca suyo. Le apartó un mechón húmedo de la mejilla.

-¿Qué?

Maka lo miraba con los labios entreabiertos esperando contestación de su parte.

"Te quiero ¿me quieres?"

No. Obvio que no podía soltarle eso. Tampoco no necesitó pensar una respuesta alternativa.

-Soul-sempaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai, cúrame las heridas con esos dedos de pianista que tienes… Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay ¡Suetameeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Maka fue muy, pero MUY rápida para agarrar del pelo (porque no llevaba nada mas) a la fiera que había saltado (estilo salto del tigre) para aterrizar encima de Soul (con intención de provocarle un sangrando instantáneo). Maka la arrastró (literalmente) hacia el baño otra vez para curarle las heridas. O se suponía que debía curarlas porque del interior del baño no paraban de salir quejidos y gritos de la paciente.

Pero, ¡ja!, Soul se había vuelto muy cool y muy pro y no había sangrado por la nariz. Ni una gotita. Pero cierta parte de su cuerpo se había empezado a emocionar.

"Aguanta, Soul aguanta que tu puedes" se decía a sí mismo "No puedes cometer semejante error ahora que vas a dormir con ¡dos! chicas y una de ellas la que te gusta. No puedes emocionarte tanto." Pero eso solo produjo el efecto contrario "¡Mierda! ¡Ya sé!"

Y funcionó. Visualizar a Stein con un bisturí en mano a punto de diseccionarte era la solución ideal y si además lo combinábamos con un padre de Maka hecho una furia y a punto de cortarle en cuello el alivio era instantáneo. Nada como una amenaza a tu integridad física para bajar la testosterona.

Al cabo de un buen rato salieron las dos del baño y tuvieron que afrontar EL PROBLEMA.

-Yo duermo con Soul-sempai –dijo agarrándose la brazo de Soul

-Ni hablar –el albino se deshizo del agarre con algo de dificultad –Seria más fácil si vosotras durmierais juntas. Sois chicas y nadie malpensará.

-No. –Dijo enfadada hinchando los cachetes –No quiero dormir con Maka-sempai.

"Por una vez estamos de acuerdo" pensó Maka.

Pero entonces quedaban pocas opciones que no fueran muy comprometedoras.

-Podemos decidirlo a suertes. –propuso la rubia.

-¿Cómo?

-Piedra, papel, tijera.

-Vale. Quien pierda, duerme en la cama individual.

-Un, dos, tres…

-¡Bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen! ¡Dormiré con Soul-sempai!

Luces apagadas y Maka no podía dormir.

"¿Por qué tuve que sacar tijeras? ¿Por qué Soul es tonto y no sacó lo mismo que yo? Eso es que en realidad SI quería dormir con ella…"

Maka se cabreaba por segundos. Se giró enfadada mirando hacia la pared (ya que su cama estaba contra la pared lo más alejada de la otra cama). Cerró los ojos para intentar dormir porque ya era muy tarde y mañana tenía que ir de compras con Liz y su madre.

Estaba a punto de conseguirlo cuando algo le impedía entrar en el mundo de los sueños. Un chirrido de madera. Alguien estaría caminando por el pasillo de fuera. Volvió a su tarea de dormirse pero entonces las sábanas se movieron y alguien se metió en su cama. Iba a pegar un grito cuando una mano le tapó la boca.

-Shhhhhhhhhhhh. Ya se ha dormido, ahora no la despiertes. –murmuró Soul muy cerca de su oído.

-¿Qué se supone que haces AQUÍ? –susurró Maka cuando por fin pudo hablar.

-Intentar que no me violen mientras duermo.

-¿Y quién me asegura que la violada no voy a ser yo?

-Tendrás que arriesgarte. Y duérmete ya antes de que cambie de opinión y me vaya a dormir con Black Star.

Como apenas había espacio para los dos, Soul tuvo que acomodarse abrazando a Maka por detrás quedando muy, muy, muy juntos. A la rubia le dio un vuelco el corazón y él intentó que no se notara que se estaba poniendo nervioso.

* * *

Buenas ^^

Aquí teneis el capi de hoy (justo antes de salir de compras)

No os preocupéis, como dije, esto tiene final feliz. Por muchas cosas que pasen y por mucho que yo haga y deshaga.

Animo con la Trigonometria cherry chan, aunque a mí se me daban bien las mates, gracias a dios yo ya lo pasé creo (ya no lo recuerdo XD).

Como se ha comprobado esta capitulo ya pasaban cosas comprometidas juju

En fin, me voy ya. Nos vemos mañana

Bye ^^


	38. La calle comercial de Death City

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece (todavía, vosotros esperaos que ya veréis) es propiedad de Ohkubo-sama

Este capi, por alguna razón que no llego a entender es más largo de lo habitual, pero también bastante divertido. No me enrollo mas. Nos vemos a bajo.

* * *

Cap37: La calle comercial de Death City

Una vez cambiados, desayunados y la moto llena de combustible, pusieron rumbo a Death City.

Fue un viaje un poco incómodo. Al menos por parte del trío de la motocicleta.

Maka no había podido ponerse de nuevo el uniforme con el que había venido así que tuvo que usar su vieja ropa. Su camisa estaba un poco ajustada y el chaleco amarillo le oprimía un poco el pecho y le venía un poco corto. Pero la peor parte, sin duda, era su faldita a cuadros. Le había costado Dios y ayuda abrochársela porque no le entraba. Cuando por fin lo consiguió se veía una falda MUY corta y con tan solo soplar una suave brisa se levantaba y dejaba ver la ropa interior.

Además eran tres en la moto. No es que fuera la primera vez que viajaban así… pero digamos que estaban más apretujaditos que a la ida. Maka había insistido en que podía viajar sola sin la necesidad de la moto o otra cosa pero Soul le había insistido con la mirada porque no soportaba los viajes con aquella pequeña ninfómana detrás suyo que además estaba cabreada porque al despertar se había encontrado a su Soul-sempai durmiendo en la cama de Maka y no en la suya como habían acordado.

Soul aceleró la moto porque Liz les metía prisa para llegar a Death City. Maka tuvo que agarrarse fuerte a su compañero para no caerse mientras que la pequeña fiera, aun cabreada, iba pellizcando a Maka como venganza por haber dormido con él y por no dejar que fueran ella y Soul juntos en la moto.

Y para alegría de Liz llegaron a la calle comercial de Death City. (N/A: Mucha gente pone en Death City un centro comercial enorme… puede ser, como eso nunca ha salido en el manga… pero para el tipo de ciudad que es yo lo veo más como una especie de Callejón Diagon. Lo que es obvio es que algo ha de haber o Liz ya se habría muerto de asco XD).

En una de las calles principales encontraron a Kami esperándoles.

-Buenas ¿Qué tal habéis dormido? –preguntó inocentemente pero con un claro doble sentido.

-Toda la noche de un tirón.

-Pues me alegro porque así estaremos toda la mañana de compras. ¡Ah! Pero antes… -Kami se aproximó a la joven técnico –Shinigami-sama quiere hablar contigo y me ha dicho que vayas a verlo a su despacho cuanto antes.

-Está bien. –murmuró poniendo morros ya que quería pasar más tiempo con Soul-sempai.

La vieron irse a toda prisa hacia Shibusen. Y Maka y Soul respiraron tranquilos. Se acabó la pesadilla. Ahora todo volvería a la normalidad. (N/A: jeje que ingenuos son algunos ¿no?). Guiados por Liz y Kami, el séquito de Maka avanzaba lentamente por la calle comercial parándose a cada tienda de ropa femenina.

Soul y Black Star dijeron de quedarse fuera porque no les gustaba nada la idea de entrar a todas las tiendas solo de ropa femenina, (Kid quería comprobar que la ropa fuera simétrica así que ni corto ni perezoso entró con las demás) pero Liz les dijo que ni hablar, que necesitaban jurado masculino para saber la reacción que provocaría la nueva Maka al "hombre medio de Shibusen" así que se vieron arrastrados (literalmente) al interior de cada tienda. Al principio les dio respeto pero luego se dieron cuenta que había muchas mujeres que arrastraban a sus novios hasta la tienda con un propósito similar al que Liz tenia con ellos.

Soul se compadeció de su técnico. Liz arrasaba la tienda y cogía todo aquello que le parecía que a Maka le quedaría bien. Después la encerraba en el vestidor y le iba pasando las prendas que había cogido y la chica salía para enseñar cómo le quedaba. No contenta con eso, después de haber dado el visto bueno a las prendas, hacía que Maka se las probara combinadas para encontrar "el conjunto ideal".

-Maka-chan recuérdame que le dé un regalo a Stein-sensei –dijo Liz feliz pasándole una camiseta bastante escotada.

-¿Por? –preguntó con un deje de miedo en la voz

-Porque tu nueva talla de pecho soluciona mucho la tarea de buscarte camisetas que te queden bien.

-¡¿Qué has querido decir con eso? –dijo Maka algo mosqueada saliendo del probador.

Llevaba una camiseta de tirantes verde y bastante escotada y una falda negra, cortita, que se le arrapaba a las caderas y los muslos y con una apertura en lado derecho. Soul giró la vista a otro lado algo sonrojado mientras volvía a su visualización de Stein con un bisturí. Y a Liz no le pasó desapercibido.

-Conjunto aprobado. El siguiente. –dijo mientras metía a Maka otra vez en el vestidor.

Si Soul pensaba que estar allí viendo cada nuevo modelito de Maka era casi un infierno, tuvo que tragarse sus palabras cuando vio lo que venía a continuación.

-¡No! ¡Yo no entro AHÍ! –decía Soul escandalizado.

-Vamos no seas escandaloso. Tampoco será tan terrible. Esta vez no podremos enseñar cómo le quedan los modelitos porque a los probadores se os prohíbe entrar pero sí que veréis cuales vamos a escogerle. –Liz tiraba de él con fuerza porque se había agarrado al marco de la puerta para no entrar.

-¡Que te digo que no!

-Pues vaya mierda de tío cool que eres si no puedes entrar en una tienda de ropa interior sin hacer este escándalo.

-¿Qué? ¡Repite eso si te atreves!

-Que eres un cobarde que no es capaz de entrar a una tienda de ropa interior sin que se le desencaje la mandíbula.

-¿Cómo que no? ¡Te vas a enterar, hombre!

Y diciendo esto entró por su propio pie a grandes zancadas como tío cool que era. Liz había conseguido lo que quería, ahora ya era un poco más feliz.

-Imbécil. Has hecho exactamente lo que Liz quería. –murmuró Black Star a su amigo

-Lo sé… -dijo medio llorando por haber caído tan bajo.

-¡Ostras mira! –Dijo Black Star emocionado porque había algo que le había llamado la atención –Son como las de Tsubaki.

Señalaba una bragas que eran, ciertamente, muy parecidas a las que solía llevar la hoja oscura

-Oye… ¿Cómo sabes cómo son las bragas de Tsubaki? –preguntó con un deje de curiosidad ya que no se imaginaba a su amigo poniendo una lavadora

-Yo no tengo una gata que se pasee en bolas por la casa sin que tengas a que pedírselo así que yo he de arriesgar mi vida y poner en práctica los conocimientos ninja para alegrarme la vista antes de ir a dormir…

"En otras palabras: la espía en el baño"

-Y tú, ¿Cómo sabes que las de Maka siempre son blancas?

-Porque a mí me obligaban a hacer una cosa que se llama "poner la lavadora" ¿te suena?

-No. Pero mírale el lado positivo: Ahora ya no serán blancas. –dijo señalando a Liz

Ésta llevaba una enorme montaña de ropa interior (bragas, sujetadores, tangas y ligueros) todos muy provocativos. Patty, detrás de ella, con otra montaña como la de su hermana pero en esa llevaba pijamas, camisones y otras prendas que… para dormir no eran. Por su lado, Kami hacia lo propio pero ella llevaba conjuntos de puntillas, más clásicos pero también muy monos.

Comieron fuera porque el asunto se les fue de las manos y sus estómagos reclamaban comida. Maka había estado incómoda todo el rato con su antigua vestimenta que le venía corta y pequeña. Harta de preocuparse por si soplaba el viento o no, decidió cambiarse en los lavabos del restaurante. Optó por ponerse un vestido rojo de tirantes con una chaquetita de tres cuartos.

A media tarde estaban todos reventados y como ese era un día para descansar decidieron dar por terminado el día de compras y se fueron cada uno a su casa. Soul y Maka tuvieron que cargar con las numerosas bolsas de las tiendas que habían visitado. Aun así el albino no podía dejar de mirar a su compañera de reojo. El vestido que se había puesto era ligero y fresco. La falda le ondeaba al viento, tenía un ligero escote y dejaba la mitad de la espalda descubierta por lo que Soul podía asegurar que no llevaba sujetadores.

-¿Qué? ¿Nos animamos? –Preguntó el diablillo abriendo un ojo –Últimamente te lo están poniendo fácil pero parece que no reaccionas.

-Calla. Además, si resulta que cuanto más cerca de ella estoy, tú más mal lo pasas porque te afecta su onda de alma antidemoníaca ¿Por qué tienes tanto empeño en que haga "eso" con ella?

-Será porque soy masoquista, quien sabe. Pero el que tiene ganas de acostarse con ella no soy yo, eres tú.

-¡Nunca más! –exclamo Maka por fin en casa dejando las bolsas en el suelo alrededor del sofá.

Soul se dejó caer a su lado también dejando las bolsas esparcidas por la sala de estar. Maka dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de su compañero. Soul la miró algo sorprendido. Desde su perspectiva podía tener una buena vista de su nuevo escote.

-¿Llevas una correa eléctrica como los perros? –Preguntó burlón el diablillo –Mira que eres lento. Te lo están poniendo taaaaaaaaaaaan fácil que hasta ese estúpido de Black Star habría aprovechado las innumerables ocasiones que has tenido tú…

Soul resopló cansado

-Yo hago las cosas a mi manera y si no te gusta, te largas.

-Ya me gustaría, créeme.

Inconscientemente Soul se recostó en el sofá y Maka se levantó para volver a acomodarse. Pero antes de volver a apoyar la cabeza se cruzó con los ojos del albino que "inexplicablemente" la absorbieron. Se perdió en ellos y él se perdió en los de ella. Como si fueran dos imanes empezaron a acercarse el uno al otro lentamente. Estaban a apenas un centímetro del uno del otro. Podían sentir el aliento del otro…

Cuando sonó el teléfono. (N/A: No ibais a creer que les dejaría en paz ¿no? XD)

Se quedaron mirándose sorprendidos por las circunstancias que los rodeaban (y lo que podría haber pasado). El teléfono seguía apremiando. Maka se levantó nerviosa, a toda prisa y muy sonrojada para contestar.

Soul se desilusionó aunque también se puso rojo como un tomate.

-Esas cosas pasan. –Lo tranquilizó el diablillo –Pasan tan a menudo como lo del hotel…

Suspiró y cogió unas cuantas bolsas de la sala de estar y las llevó al cuarto de Maka para empezar a guardar la compra. Su habitación olía tanto a ella… Se sentó en su cama a observar su alrededor: estaba limpia y ordenada a pesar de que hacía un mes que no entraba. Era la habitación de su técnico y se notaba.

Maka entró abriendo la puerta de una patada con el resto de bolsas y el estruendo lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Iba refunfuñando en voz baja. "Hombres…" le pareció escuchar. ¿Estaba enfadada por lo que había pasado antes de que sonara el teléfono? Soul tragó saliva y preguntó inocentemente.

-¿Quien era?

-El estúpido de mi padre. –dijo enfadada abriendo las puertas del armario y empezando a mirar su interior.

-¿Qué te ha dicho para que te enfadaras así? –porque era obvio que el desencadenante del cabreo era Spirit y eso lo hizo respirar tranquilo

-Pues resulta que cierto proyecto de persona femenina, en su reunión con Shinigami-sama, se fue de la lengua accidentalmente. Supongo que no le ha gustado nada dejar de ser tu técnico y no ha tenido suficiente con irme pellizcando durante todo el camino de vuelta…

-Esto… ¿y qué le ha dicho a tu padre? –dijo tragando saliva y empezando a palidecer porque creía saber la respuesta.

-Que la noche pasada no la dormiste en su cama. –Maka empezó a sacar ropa del armario y a tirarla a la cama mientras guardaba todo lo que habían comprado. –Le he dicho que yo hago lo que me da la gana con quien me da la gana.

A pesar de que ese comentario hizo levantar la cabeza a Soul un poco más animado pensando que su compañera no iba a dejar que su padre lo descuartizara tan fácilmente, sentía la muerte muy cercana.

Cerrar la puerta del armario costó varios empujones de ambos.

-Vas a tener que comprar un armario más grande si Liz sigue por este camino…

-Por eso no me gusta ir de compras con ella, además la mitad de la ropa no voy a ponérmela…

-No. A mí tampoco me gusta –dijo recordando el espectáculo de la tienda de lencería.

Maka se puso a hacer la cena. Quedaban pocos minutos antes de ponerla en el plato y servirla cuando volvieron a llamar al teléfono.

-Soul, cógelo tú. Si es mi padre cuelga directamente.

La risa de su compañero se escuchó desde el baño. Así que dejó lo que estaba haciendo, se limpió las manos y corrió a coger el teléfono.

-¿Diga?

-Buenas noches. ¿Qué está Soul? –preguntó una voz de hombre al otro lado.

-Esto… si. Pero en este momento no puede ponerse… -no era su padre. Aquella voz no la había escuchado nunca.

-Soy su hermano, Wes. Es un poco urgente que hable con él.

-¿Wes?

En ese momento Soul salió del baño con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y con otra cubriéndole el pelo aun mojado. Al escuchar el nombre de su hermano se acercó por detrás de Maka y le quitó el auricular.

-¡Oyeee! –protestó Maka sorprendida.

-Ei. –contestó Soul por el auricular mientras Maka volvía a la cocina

-¡Hombre hermanito, cuánto tiempo! ¿De quién es esa linda voz femenina que me ha contestado antes? –preguntó con picardía.

-No creo que después de años sin saber de ti, ahora hayas llamado a estas horas de la noche solo para saber quien vive o deja de vivir conmigo…

-Se nota que hacía años que no hablábamos, no recordaba lo borde que eres a veces. ¡Ah! No será que he interrumpido algo ¿no?

-Sí, mi baño y la cena.

-Vaya, cuanto lo siento. Pues tienes razón no te he llamado para preguntarte con quien vives, sino para advertirte.

-¿De qué?

-De que seguramente, en breve recibirás noticias de papá y mamá.

-¿De papá y mamá?

-Sí. ¿No recuerdas? –dijo en voz muy baja y Soul tuvo que pegarse el auricular al oído –Aquel asunto del compromi… ¡Mierda! Cuelgo que si descubren que he hablado contigo me matan. Suerte, hermanito.

-¡Ei! ¡Espera! ¿De qué…? –pero ya habían colgado. –Hermano estúpido –maldijo mientras colgaba el teléfono.

Se encerró de nuevo en el baño para acabar de arreglarse.

Su habitación, su cama, su almohada, sus sábanas. Qué bueno era volver a casa. Pero Maka no podía acabar de conciliar el sueño. ¿Por qué demonios había intentado besar a Soul? ¿Por qué Soul no la detuvo e incluso la imitó? Y la peor que censuró a los cinco segundos de haberla formulado: ¡¿Por qué su "amado" (nótese el sarcasmo) padre los había interrumpido?

Se giró intentando encontrar respuesta a las preguntas anteriores (sobre todo las dos primeras) cuando se percató de algo. ¿Por qué SU almohada tenia impregnado el olor de Soul?

Quería seguir pensando (en vano pues no encontraría muchas respuestas) en todo eso pero el sueño la venció y se quedó dormida en cuanto volvió a girarse.

Maka no era la única que le había costado dormirse. Antes de acabar sumido en un sueño un poco movidito, Soul estuvo un buen rato dándole vueltas a… todo: lo que había estado a punto de pasar con Maka, lo linda que se veía ahora, que necesitaba sentir su dulce olor para poder dormir (porque en su ausencia algunas noches las había pasado en el cuarto de su compañera), que probablemente mañana Spirit lo descuartizaría y la llamada de su hermano. ¿Compromiso? Él no recordaba nada sobre un compromiso… Quizás era Wes que se había comprometido con alguna chica… Alguna chica rica, de buena familia, prestigiosa y seguramente muy estúpida.

* * *

La idea de irse de compras en este plan, surgió del fic My Master de Yumi Kazahaya. En verdad me gustó mucho ya que el doujin en el que está inspirado lo leí antes y es una buena versión.

Hasta aquí hoy, ve voy a comer.

Que paséis un buen día ^^


	39. Chacha por una milésima de segundo

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece (todavía) es propiedad de Ohkubo-sama

Bueno, en verdad se va a liar parda con eso del "compromiso". Pero como ya dije, tendrá final feliz, por lo que no hay que apurarse que la menda hará que lo solucionen… de una forma divertida XD.

Obviamente no iba a dejarlos que se besaran (no todavía, lo siento) pero valdrá la pena.

Disfrutad del capi ^^

* * *

Cap38: Chacha por una milésima de segundo

Venditos domingos. No hay colegio, ni entrenamiento, ni se necesita madrugar. O eso es lo que creía nuestro inocente albino.

El timbre de la puerta lo sacó del mundo de los sueños. Gruñó, frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta. Seguía sonando el timbre y Maka no iba a abrir la puerta. Decidió ignorarlo un rato más pero quien fuera el que llamase no se daba por vencido. Así que Soul con un ligero cabreo por tener que levantarse de la cama a las nueve de la mañana (un crimen digno de castigo siendo domingo) fue a abrir la puerta tal y como salió de la cama (solo con bóxers, despeinado y rascándose la cabeza medio dormido aun).

Al muy insensato no se le ocurrió que pudiera ser alguna fangirl, o Spirit esperando a que abriera para castrarlo y no miró por la espiadera para cerciorarse quién era el cansino que insistía en hacerlo levantar de la cama. Así que abrió la puerta directamente. Y casi le da un infarto.

-¡No mires! –dijo la mujer tapando los ojos a una chica de pelo negro que por la edad podría haber sido su hija.

-¡¿Esta es forma de recibir a tus padres? –se escandalizó su padre, un hombre alto, vestido de traje, de cabello blanco que apenas se parecía al de su hijo quien estaba plantado delante la puerta sin creerse que ellos estuvieran ahí.

-Papá… te lo dije. Hoy es domingo. Los estudiantes suelen quedarse a dormir hasta tarde porque no tienen colegio… Debimos venir por la tarde. –Un chico albino casi tan alto como su padre intentó calmarlo. – Hermanito, te damos diez minutos para que te pongas presentable –le dijo con una sonrisa a Soul. –De mientras pasamos a la sala de estar.

-Sí. Eso mismo. –contestó desconcertado.

La familia de Soul (el padre, la madre, la pequeña morena y Wes) pasó y se sentó en los sofás. Empezaron a mirar con curiosidad el lugar mientras Soul, más cabreado de lo que se había levantado, se encerró en su cuarto para vestirse.

-Mataré a Wes –murmuraba para sí mismo –Sabia que iban a venir y no me avisó… yo lo mato.

Salió de su habitación y abrió la nevera para desayunar algo.

-Estás muy sexy acabado de levantar, pero con ropa tampoco pierdes encanto –se burló Wes al verlo salir.

Soul solo le echó una mirada asesina antes de poner su atención en lo que se convertiría en su desayuno. Pastel de nata y chocolate. O lo que sobró de él el día anterior cuando a Maka se le antojó hacer pastel (y él no suele hacerle ascos a los dulces de su compañera y menos cuando los hace por propia iniciativa). No quedaba demasiado pero lo suficiente para un par de raciones. Lo sacó de la nevera y lo partió en dos mitades iguales. Cogió el zumo y llenó dos vasos. Cogió uno de los platos y uno de los vasos y los puso en una bandeja.

No recordaba que Maka hubiera dicho que aquella mañana salía y si así fuera, le habría dejado una nota o algo por lo que seguramente seguía durmiendo. Llamó a la puerta de la habitación de su técnico ante la mirada de expectación del resto de la familia. No escuchó nada. Volvió a tocar pero seguía sin haber respuesta así que se arriesgó y abrió lentamente la puerta. Avanzó poco a poco en la oscuridad y dejó la bandeja en la mesa de noche haciendo un hueco entre la lamparita, el despertador y el libro de lectura. Maka dormía profundamente ajena al tumulto que se había montando hace unos momentos. Soul se la quedó mirando embobado y le supo mal tener que despertarla.

-Maka –la llamó suave para que no se asustara y así reducir al máximo las posibilidades de recibir uno de sus golpes. –Maka –volvió a llamarla pokeando su mejilla con el dedo.

-Mmmm… ¿Por qué me despiertas? –preguntó entre enfadada y sorprendida.

-Para que no salgas a fuera en pijama.

Maka se incorporó y bostezó mientras lo miraba con cara de "explícate más".

-Han venido mis padres y mi hermano… Digamos que ya tienen suficiente por ahora con haberme visto a mí recién levantado, ya se escandalizarán más tarde cuando sepan que vivo contigo.

-¿Eso es malo? –preguntó con un deje de tristeza.

-Hombre… no creo que lo que esperaran encontrar fuera a su hijo menor en bóxers recién levantado de la cama.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo (y que sepas que el único culpable de eso eres tú por dormir solo en calzoncillos). Pero no me refería a eso. –Soul la miró sin acabar de entender -¿es malo que vivas conmigo?

-No. –Soul la miró sorprendido, entre otras cosas por estar teniendo ese tipo de conversación con ella en su cuarto al lado de la cama –Quiero decir que ellos no lo verán bien porque… son muy chapados a la antigua. Cuando los veas me entenderás. Con decir que han venido todos con traje creo que te haces una idea aproximada. –se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta

-¿Y porque no te has puesto algo más acorde? –preguntó al verlo con su ropa de calle.

Giró la cabeza levemente para mirarla y enseñar su sonrisa de tío cool. Sus ojos relucieron en la oscuridad antes de contestarle.

-Es típico que la oveja negra desentone con el resto. –dicho esto salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Maka se estiró aun sentada en la cama y sintió el olor del chocolate muy cerca suyo. Encendió la mesita de noche y se encontró la bandeja que le había traído el albino. Sonrió pensando que, oveja negra o no, tenía el mejor compañero del mundo.

* * *

-Bueno… ¿A qué se debe que hayáis decidido venir hasta este rincón de mundo para visitarme? –Preguntó Soul a sus padres mientras comía su trozo de pastel -¿No hubiera sido mejor una llamadita por teléfono? –dijo esto mirando fugazmente a su hermano.

-Ciertamente no estamos aquí como viaje de placer. Hubiéramos escogido otro sitio… con más mar y menos arena. Y era esencial verte en persona. –Dijo muy serio su padre –No se puede formalizar un compromiso por teléfono… Ni con estas ropas que llevas.

-No tiene sentido que yo tenga que estar presente en la ceremonia de compromiso de Wes… -contestó Soul ignorando el último comentario de su padre –Me hubierais enviado la invitación a la boda y ya habría hecho un hueco en la agenda.

- Si, otro tema pendiente. –Su padre sacó del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta un sobre blanco marfil con filigranas en relieve de oro. –Aquí está tu invitación. Ya que veníamos a verte no tenía sentido enviártela por correo.

En ese momento Maka salió de su cuarto vestida con una camiseta gris con dibujos de copos de nueve, más larga de lo normal y de tirantes gruesos que le cubría la mayor parte de una falda rosa pastel.

Algo sonrojada, al ver que todos se habían girado a verla, hizo una reverencia dando los buenos días y fue a la cocina a dejar las cosas del desayuno.

-No es una vestimenta apropiada para ella. –murmuró con desaprobación el padre de Soul

El pequeño albino no lo entendió. ¿A caso pretendía su padre que Maka llevara el uniforme del colegio permanentemente? Ya se le había ido la olla por completo. Entonces llegó su técnico con algo para picar. Iba a recoger el plato y el vaso del desayuno de Soul cuando su padre habló otra vez.

-Bueno, visto lo visto tendremos que enviar otra invitación de boda… -Soul no esperaba que su padre reaccionase "tan bien" al hecho de que Maka y él vivieran juntos – haremos la vista gorda y el servicio podrá acompañarte para que no te falten comodidades. Pero tendrá que ir con el uniforme del servicio de la familia Evans, ya te lo haré llegar.

La cara de Soul era digna de fotografía. Miraba a su padre con los ojos abiertos como platos sin dar crédito a lo que había oído. Por su parte, Maka intentaba controlar sus impulsos de encastarle un libro a alguien, a fin de cuentas eran la familia de Soul y no se sentía con esa confianza… aunque estaba convencida que a su arma no le hubiera importado demasiado.

Soul tardó en reaccionar. Parpadeó varias veces antes de contestar.

-¡Maka no es la sirvienta! –Dijo algo indignado cogiendo a la chica del brazo y señalándola -¡Es mi técnico! Y mi compañera de piso…

-¡¿Cómo? –se escandalizaron sus padres ante tal revelación

-Pero hijo tú no puedes hacer eso. –Dijo su madre hablando por primera vez levantándose del sofá –Va totalmente en contra del contrato de compromiso.

-¿De qué compromiso habláis? –preguntó empezando a cabrearse.

-Del tuyo con la hija menor de la familia Wright, Phoebe. –respondió con tranquilidad Wes señalando con el pulgar a la pequeña morena de ojos ámbar que aun no había abierto boca.

* * *

Me encanta dejar las cosas en el momento más incandescente (L).

El lunes veremos la reacción de nuestra amada pareja.

Si he de ser sincera, público cuando puedo. Y cuando puedo significa, al medio día, o a primeras horas de la tarde. Depende mucho del día. Los sábados y domingos no hay reglas porque o me quedo todo el día en casa o salgo por la tarde o todo el día o… en fin. Un claro ejemplo de esto es hoy que no he tenido tiempo de publicar hasta ahora (las 6 y cuarto de la tarde)

Pasad buen día. Hasta mañana ^^


	40. Impedimentos

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece (todavía) es propiedad de Ohkubo-sama.

Una buena noticia: la chavala esa de las coletas rizadas que iba tan pegada a Soul ya no saldrá más en la historia (Soul y Maka tendrán de sobras con lo que se les viene encima, pobres).

Siento haber dejado el capi de ayer en tanto suspense (ni si quiera a mí me gusta tanto –como este mes con Ohkubo- pero debía cortar el capi por algún sitio o se volvía eterno)

* * *

Cap39: Impedimentos

Crash. El plato donde antes había estado el pastel de Soul se había hecho añicos en el suelo.

-Lo siento. –murmuró Maka con apenas un hilo de voz. Empezó a recoger el pequeño desastre que había hecho con pulso tembloroso.

Después se alejó con los trozos de cerámica en una mano y con la otra el vaso de zumo.

-¿Qué habéis hecho QUÉ? –preguntó Soul al borde del colapso.

-¿No te acuerdas hermanito? –preguntó Wes con el ceño fruncido. –Montaste un cirio de la ostia… -Soul miraba a su hermano esperando que siguiera. Wes suspiró y prosiguió. – El día de tu quinto aniversario os presentaron formalmente durante la fiesta para luego anunciar la firma del pre-compromiso. ¿Recuerdas que la liaste parda porque no querías firmarlo?

Soul hizo memoria. Algo tan traumante como obligar a alguien a los cinco años a firmar tu compromiso de matrimonio con una cría que no levantaba dos palmos del suelo debió dejar huella en él.

Le llegaron varias imágenes mentales del altercado que montó él solito. Había estado tan ricamente tranquilo durante todo el día, le habían presentado a una niña con la que estuvo casi todo el día jugando o al menos hasta que la pequeña cometió el error de querer escuchar como tocaba el piano. Los adultos lo habían obligado prácticamente a que tocara algo como joven promesa del piano que esperaban todos que fuera. En cuanto acabó, los mayores se miraban entre sí sin saber que decir y la pequeña Phoebe corrió a esconderse entre las faldas de su madre mientras lloraba asustada. Olvidaron ese desagradable "accidente" gracias a la intervención de su hermano Wes que tocó el violín como los ángeles y se llevó todas las alabanzas y elogios. Más tarde quisieron que dejara su huella dactilar en un papel. Él no sabía de qué iba todo eso hasta que no tuvo el valor de preguntárselo a su hermano. Wes le explicó que querían hacer los mayores y que significaba dejar la estampa de su dedo en ese contrato.

-¿Ya recuerdas? –le preguntó Wes sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Desgraciadamente sí.

-Pues entonces… -su padre sacó lo que parecía un pergamino enrollado. Lo extendió en la mesa –Ya que sabes de qué se trata. –Le alargó una de sus plumas –firma.

Soul la tomó. Miró el pergamino.

-¿Puedo leerlo? –preguntó serio pero educado.

-No veo inconveniente…

Dejó la pluma en la mesa y cogiendo el contrato para leerlo se recostó en el sofá.

Maka estaba con la parabólica puesta desde la cocina mientras fregaba por quinta vez los platos sucios que hacia un cuarto de hora que ya estaban limpios intentando no irrumpir en la escena familiar para acabar dando explicaciones de la única frase que le saldría de la boca.

Soul intentó pensar alguna estrategia y sabia más o menos por donde debía atacar.

-Qué pena que no pueda firmarlo… he incumplido el contrato en cuanto me fui a vivir con mi técnico.

-Eso no es impedimento. Como no te acordabas, se solucionará en cuanto lo firmes. Haces las maletas y te vendrás a vivir con nosotros de nuevo.

-No puedo hacerlo, tengo cosas que hacer como Guadaña Mortal.

-Ya hablaremos nosotros con el director… Todo tiene solución. Firma.

-No. Soy el arma de Maka, ella está en peligro de muerte y no hay otra Guadaña Mortal disponible para ella…

-¡Déjate de tonterías! Ya te he dicho que eso lo arreglaremos tu madre y yo. A tu amiga no le pasará nada. La chica tiene aspecto de ser fuerte y decidida. Estará estupendamente sin ti. Firma. –Insistió su padre –Además no tienes otra alternativa. El pre-contrato que firmaste era vinculante y te obliga a firmar este y a seguir adelante con el matrimonio.

-¡El contrato que firmé de pequeño no puede ser vinculante! ¡Tenía cinco años, por el amor de Dios! ¡No voy a firmar esto! No podéis obligarme a casarme con ella si uno de los dos no quiere. Y yo no quiero. –Tiró el pergamino encima de la mesa.

-No puedes negarte. Esto ha sido así en la familia Evans durante generaciones. ¡Y tú acatarás esa regla como un miembro más de la familia!

-Casarse a la fuerza no es nada cool. Además yo renegué de la familia en cuanto hice la maleta y me fui de casa. Por eso me cambié el apellido. –se levantó del sofá y se fue a por agua a la cocina.

En realidad solo fue la excusa para no tener que estar con sus padres más tiempo. Vio a Maka de espaldas. No le había pasado desapercibido el estropicio del plato y de que tardaba horrores en fregar un plato y dos vasos. La encontró rebuscando en los armarios decidiendo, suponía, que el menú de la comida y la cena (a pesar de que le tocaba a él cocinar hoy). Le entraron unas ganas inmensas de abrazarla, de decirle que no se separaría de ella nunca. Mientras la miraba, las palabras de su padre resonaron en su cabeza "…tiene aspecto de ser fuerte y decidida. Estará estupendamente sin ti." Y tenía toda la razón del mundo. Maka podía vivir perfectamente sin él… pero Soul no podía vivir sin ella. Era la luz que iluminaba la oscuridad de su alma. Si se alejaba de ella, tan solo tendría por compañía al pesado del diablillo instándole cada dos por tres a que se dejara dominar por la locura y entonces andaría por la vida en la sombra sumido en la oscuridad de su propia alma. Y tenía por seguro que acabaría convertido en kishin.

Tan solo pensar en la posible idea de separarse de ella, sentía un inmenso vacío en su interior aun más profundo del que había sentido cuando no podía verla y muy similar al que sintió cuando no sabía si sobreviviría al golpe de Eibon.

-Soul –Maka lo llamaba con suavidad -¿ocurre algo? Te has quedado mirando la nada ¿te encuentras bien?

Lo hizo volver a la realidad iluminando su vida una vez más. Quería comprobarle la temperatura, primero con la mano y luego con la frente. Estaban peligrosamente cerca. Podía sentir su respiración haciéndole cosquillas en la cara. Ese instante de felicidad duró poco porque se separó.

-No tienes fiebre. Oye… ¿sabes si se quedarán a comer? –preguntó algo tímida

A Soul le costó procesar la información. Recordarle que su familia estaba en la sala de estar justo después de que Maka se hubiera acercado tanto a él, había sido una puñalada trapera.

-Ni hablar. No quiero que se me corte la digestión por su culpa. Que se vayan a comer a otra parte. –Soul volvió por donde había venido –Habéis oído ¿verdad? –preguntó a sus padres que sabía que tenían la parabólica puesta.

-¿Así es como agradeces el esfuerzo que han hecho tus padres por criarte? –su padre se puso en pie y miró a su hijo con mirada severa

-No os costó tanto. Tan fácil como contratar a una niñera. Además, me tuvisteis porque os dio la gana. Y si os digo que no os quedéis es por vuestro bien… hoy me toca cocinar a mí.

-Otra barbaridad. Los hombres de la familia Evans jamás han pisado la cocina para cocinar. De las tareas domésticas siempre se han encargado las mujeres del servicio. –los demás miembros de la familia se levantaron y se dirigieron a la puerta mientras el padre lanzaba una mirada llena de desaprobación a Maka –Esta chica no te conviene, ni como técnico, ni como compañera de piso o de otra cosa… -El padre de Soul abrió la puerta para salir. –El domingo que viene volveremos a hablar de esto. Quizás para entonces hayas reflexionado y cambiado de opinión.

Cerró la puerta de un portazo.

-¡Kami-sama haz que el sábado que viene se cree un bucle temporal eterno para que jamás sea domingo otra vez! –dijo Soul mirando al cielo con las manos juntas suplicando dramáticamente.

* * *

Mientras Soul se preparaba su merienda (fresas con nata y chocolate) en la cocina, Maka ya estaba disfrutando de la suya en la sala de estar mientras intentaba concentrarse en su libro de "lectura ligera". Pero Maka hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba en esta dimensión. Estaba tan ocupada dándole vueltas al asunto del compromiso de Soul, que no se percató que él ya había hecho acto de presencia en el sofá a su lado.

Soul prefería comer las fresas cortadas mezcladas con nata y chocolate, todo junto y en una misma cucharada. A Maka le gustaba más coger la fresa entera y bañarla en nata para luego morderla y repetir el proceso con el trozo que había sobrado.

El albino se llevó la primera cucharada a la boca y miró a su técnico absorta en el libro (o eso creía él). Pero entonces fue él el que se perdió en los movimientos de ella. Sin siquiera levantar la vista cogió una fresa. Era roja y bastante grande. Seguía sin despegar los ojos del libro cuando la untó en la copa de nata que tenia al lado y se la llevó a la boca. Soul tuvo la sensación de que ella iba a cámara lenta. Cerró la boca mordiendo suave y distraídamente la fresa mientras sus labios se sellaban en el contorno de la fruta y se llenaban de nata. Finalmente, después de lo que al chico le parecieron horas, separó completamente el trozo mordido del que después volvería a mojarse en nata. Maka no calculó bien y una gota de nata se le escapó de los labios y empezó a deslizarse pesadamente hacia la barbilla dejando un rastro blanco por el camino.

Al chico se le crisparon los nervios. ¿Cómo podía ser que su técnico actuara de una manera tan despreocupadamente sensual?

-El imán te llama, pedazo de metal –murmuró el diablillo

Soul lo ignoró o quizás no tanto porque, sin pensárselo dos veces, dejó su copa a un lado para acercarse hasta Maka y lamer esa gota de nata traidora. La chica volvió a la realidad en cuanto sintió la lengua y los labios de su compañero demasiado cerca de su boca.

-¿Soul? –llamó la chica sorprendida separándose un poco de él

-¿Qué? –se dio cuenta un poco tarde de lo que había hecho. Bravo, chaval, ¿A ver qué idea brillante se te ocurre para justificar esto? –Esto… estabas a punto de manchar la camiseta.

-G-gracias. –suspiró la chica.

Notaba su aliento muy cerca. No quería separarse de él, es más, quería acercarse, quería volver a notar esa suavidad y ese calor de sus labios. Acortó la distancia entre ambos. Cerraron los ojos para dejarse invadir por las sensaciones que les producía el acercamiento. Sus labios se rozaron en una caricia fugaz que fue interrumpida por el timbre de la puerta (N/A: Obvio ¿no? ¬¬) .

* * *

Yeah, sé que queréis matarme lo seeeeeeeeee. Pero se dice que a la tercera va la vencida ¿no? Tened fe, vuestros deseos se harán realidad.

También hay otra noticia: empiezo con la cuenta atrás. Contando el epílogo (que os advierto, es extra largo) faltan 6 capítulos. ¡Santo cielo! En una semana se acaba esto (acabo de darme cuenta ahora XD)

El trozo final donde ambos comen su merienda (fresas con nata) es inspiración de muchos fics que he leído (así como haber visto múltiples maneras de comer fresas con nata) Dos de esos fics son los que siguen: "Sexo" de Luanda y "Pastel Kuchen" de MakaAlbarnEater-Evans. (Y no, no me pagan por hacer publicidad pero me gusta expresar cuales son mis fuentes de inspiración, para que luego no se diga)

Tened un buena día y ánimos ^^


	41. ¡Negros tenian que ser!

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece (todavía) es propiedad de Ohkubo-sama

Advertencia: Contiene intento de lemmon. Chicas pudorosas manteneos alejadas de este capítulo o leed por vuestra cuenta y riesgo.

* * *

Cap40: ¡Negros tenían que ser!

Los toques de la puerta lo sacaron de su interesantísima lectura (una revista… de música –N/A: jeje os la he jugado-).

-Adelante.

Abrieron la puerta del dormitorio. Y apareció ella con su traje de sirvienta. Ella era la única de todo el servicio de los Evans que vestía de forma provocativa. Porque Maka era su sirvienta personal. Y su amante en las noches en que su esposa Phoebe, estaba de viaje de negocios o gira musical.

-La señora al teléfono, amo. –le dijo Maka alzando el auricular del teléfono inalámbrico.

Soul alargó la mano y cogió el auricular. La chica iba a retirarse pero él la agarró de la falda.

-Hola. –saludó a la persona que se encontraba al otro la do de la línea. Con la mirada le decía a Maka que se quedara.

Maka no podía negarse, no podía encastarle una enciclopedia en la cabeza por pervertido como antes. Ahora él era su amo y tenía que obedecer. Visiblemente ruborizada se aproximó a la cama donde estaba recostado su amo. Aun se sonrojó más cuando su amo le pidió que se sentara… encima de sus piernas. A todo esto, Soul seguía hablando con su esposa por teléfono.

-No te preocupes, Phoebe, tómate el viaje con calma. No importa si te retrasas un par de noches. –Soul sonrió con picardía. Jamás llamaba "cariño" a su esposa. Nunca usaba términos que demostrarán amor o simpatía por ella.

Mientras seguía la conversación telefónica empezó a besarla suave. Primero los labios, luego siguió bajando al mismo tiempo que desabrochaba el uniforme de Maka. No es que fuera un hombre que podía hacer varias cosas a la vez, es que no prestaba la más mínima atención a la conversación. Se limitaba a decir "si" o "Entiendo".

La tenia completamente desnuda sobre él… bueno no, faltaba la mejor parte pero para seguir necesitaba las dos manos y una de ellas estaba ocupada aguantando el teléfono. A Soul le encantaba. Era para él un juego, hablar con su esposa mientras se lo montaba con Maka. Era una dulce venganza por haberlo obligado a dejar su vida en Death City y casarse con una persona que no amaba.

Como la conversación aun tenía pinta de durar un rato Soul no tuvo otra que empezar a juguetear. La besó en los labios mientras la atraía hacia él quedando sentada justo encima de su parte más sensible. Sentir que tan solo los separaba la tela de sus bóxers (porque cuando no estaba Phoebe dormía sin pijama), la fina sábana y sus bragas lo excitaba mucho. Pero tenía que relajarse porque aquello solo había sido el aperitivo. Empezó a recorrer su fina piel con la mano libre. Tan suave, tan pálida, tan delicada… No se resistió más y se entretuvo lamiendo y mordiendo los pechos mientras su mano se deslizaba abajo superando la barrera de encaje que quería impedirle llegar hasta su meta.

Maka intentó por todo sus medios retener el gemido convirtiéndolo en un suspiro suave y controlado cuando sintió los dedos de su amo en su interior. Caricias tiernas que recorrían su cuerpo mientras le hacía sentir cuánto la quería y cuánto arrepentimiento sentía haberse casado con la señora.

Si de Soul dependiera, ya haría rato que hubiera dejado el auricular a un lado para que Phoebe se enterara de lo que hacía cuando ella no estaba en casa. Que se enterara ella, su padre y todo el mundo: que el alma y corazón de Soul solo pertenecía a Maka, antes, ahora y para siempre. Pero si hacia eso, se metería en un marrón de los gordos y la que saldría más herida sería Maka. Su dulce Maka…

Ya no aguantaba más (Maka estaba a punto de caramelo y él ya no podía más, tenía que hacerla suya ya) así que decidió que tendría que pasar a la acción.

-Phoebe… tienes voz cansada. Debes haber trabajado mucho. Será mejor que descanses si no mañana no aguantarás… -murmullos desde el otro lado –Bien, pues. Buenas noches.

Colgó y lanzó el teléfono sobre la mesita de noche haciendo que chocara con la lamparita de noche, se desestabilizara y cayera al suelo. Más rápido que un rayo, apartó la sabana que los separaba, agarró a Maka de la cintura y la recostó sobre el colchón quedando él encima.

Juntó sus labios en un beso exigente e impaciente mientras él se deshacía de sus bóxers y de las bragas de ella.

Atacó directo a su cuello dejando marcas rojas mientras bajaba. Masajeaba todo su pequeño cuerpo esta vez a dos manos tal y como le gustaba. Ella se aferraba y le revolvía el pelo mientras balbuceaba frases inconexas entre suspiros.

-Pobre señora… -lo dijo sin pena y sin remordimiento sino más bien con regodeo riéndose de ella por estar casada con un hombre que no la amaba.

-Pobre de mí… que estas vacaciones se acaban en una semana.

Dejaron de hablar. Era una inutilidad cuando podías expresarte mejor con suspiros y gemidos

Soul encontraba extremadamente agradable estar allí dentro. Tan cálido, tan acogedor y placentero… Pero necesitaba más, así que al ver que Maka también lo pedía (un poco a su manera) aceleró el ritmo de las envestidas. Se llamaban entre gemidos. Aquello ya llegaba al final pero a Soul no le preocupaba, solo había sido el primer asalto de la noche y aun quedaban muchas horas de luna y oscuridad.

Maka se aferraba fuerte a la espalda del chico clavándole las uñas diciendo que lo quería.

-¡Soul Eater! ¡¿Qué le haces a mi niña?

Spirit había abierto la puerta de una patada y con miles de hojas de guadaña saliendo se sus brazos se abalanzó encima de Soul con la clara intención de acabar con el "transgresor y violador" de su amada hija. Pero antes que lo alcanzara apareció Wes.

-¡Ei hermanito! Siento el espectáculo que ha montado papá antes. Tú ya sabes como es. Pero creo que se ha pasado de la raya con nuestra querida Maka. –Ahora Wes estaba abrazando a Maka y la besaba en la mejilla cual hermano protector.

-¡Ñya! Soul-kuuuuuuuuuun. Levántate anda.

El albino abrió los ojos sudando frio y con taquicardia. Había sido un sueño aunque al final se había convertido en pesadilla.

-Soul-kun ya ha despertado… ¡Ñya!

-¡Blair! –Soul se asustó al verla encima suyo sentada justo encima de cierta parte… que después de aquel sueño estaba extremadamente sensible. –Baja inmediatamente de ahí.

-Ni hablar. Después de tanto tiempo Blair quiere jugar con Soul-kun. –Se movió para sentarse con más comodidad.

Soul intentó pensar en otra cosa. Pero era inútil. El roce que inconscientemente le producía Blair empeoraba la situación de su entrepierna. Tenía un problema gordo, la única que podía salvarlo de la situación era Maka y era la última persona que debía ver el estado en el que se encontraba. Intentó separarse de ella pero Blair lo aprisionaba más. ¡Mierda! ¡Autocontrol, AUTOCONTROL! Quiso sentarse para escaparse al baño. Pero el mínimo roce lo mataba.

Parecía que gracias a Kami-sama, Blair había decidido apiadarse de él y se separó al ver la mirada severa del chico que la instaba a separarse. Pero al retirarse la pierna izquierda de la gata resbaló junto con la sábana y Blair que iba a caer al suelo se aferró al chico y la pierna derecha quedó justo encima de su "amiguito" y ejerció presión para no seguir resbalando.

Aquello fue demasiado para Soul y ahogando un quejido de alivio, se corrió.

-Blair… transfórmate en gato.

-Sí. Esto era más sencillo –sonrió en su forma gatuna

-Sí, hubiera sido más sencillo. –suspiró con los ojos cerrados con los dedos en el puente de la nariz.

-Voy a saludar a Maka-chan –y alegremente sin saber el desastre que había provocado bajó de un salto de la cama y se encaminó a la cocina donde la rubia preparaba el desayuno.

Soul cogió el uniforme y tan rápido como pudo sin siquiera darle los buenos días a su compañera, se encerró en el baño. Mientras se duchaba su mente era un torrente de pensamientos.

-Menudo sueño más… movidito –rió el diablillo

-Calla la boca. –protestó Soul sonrojándose.

-No sé porque te pones así… no es el primero. Lo que no sabía es que los sueños eróticos pudieran tener trama y contexto.

-Pues el mío sí. –Soul frunció el ceño –Mataré a Wes en cuanto lo vea. Tenía toda la tarde para venir a disculparse y elige "ese" momento.

-Podía haber sido peor y pillaros en otro momento como en tu sueño. Pero creo que ese no es tu problema principal.

-No. Mi problema ahora son…

Los pantalones del pijama. Aquel pijama se lo había regalado Maka y al contrario que los demás era negro. A penas si se lo ponía en invierno pero se lo había puesto por si a su padre se le antojaba volver a presentarse de buena mañana como ayer. Al menos ese pijama le daba un aspecto menos descuidado a pesar de lo despeinado que pudiese ir recién levantado.

El problema más gordo que tenia ahora, es que Maka le había prohibido terminantemente poner una sola lavadora después de que le destrozara los sujetadores (que ahora no podía ponerse). Y el pijama y los bóxers que llevaba estaban manchados de blanco. Si es que, ¡negros tenían que ser! ¿Blair no podía haber escogido otra mañana para sentarse encima suyo?

¿Ahora como demonios lo hacía para poner a lavar su ropa sin que Maka se encontrase con su ejem… regalito de la mañana? Si se enteraba, era hombre muerto.

-¡Soul, el desayuno está listo! –llamó la voz de su compañera.

-¡Ya salgo! –contestó mientras salía de la ducha y se secaba.

Diez minutos después, salió por fin para desayunar ya vestido con el uniforme.

-Trae la ropa, que la dejo para lavar. –Maka le alargó la mano para que le diera el bulto de ropa sucia que Soul tenía en las manos.

-Tú acábate de arreglar, ya la pongo a lavar yo. –intentó aparentar normalidad para que no sospechara nada.

-Está bien… pero no pongas la lavadora. –lo miró ceñuda mientras entraba en su cuarto a arreglarse.

Soul salió disparado con su pijama en mano. La lavadora estaba abierta. No se lo pensó dos veces y espolvoreó jabón por toda la mancha del pantalón y de sus bóxers y metió las prendas lo más hondo de la lavadora que pudo. Las toallas las puso encima de todo para que Maka no sospechara nada. Ya está, había salvado su pellejo. Ahora podría vivir un poco más de tiempo y rezar para que la mancha se fuera o Maka lo vería al tender la ropa.

* * *

Rezad para que la lavadora sea potente y sea capaz de eliminar la mancha.

Ese fue mi primer intento de lemmon. Obviamente fue todo un desastre. Y como a escribir se aprende escribiendo… más adelante tendremos más y espero que mejor.

El "chiste" de inicio, el de la revista de música, fue inspiración tomada de un Doujin… ejem hentai… que tuve la desgracia de ver (estaba buscando en submanga el Doujin de S –anteriormente estaba todo subido a youtube, por alguna razón lo borraron y solo quedaba la ultima parte que la catalogaron de no recomendada- y acabé topándome con uno que no era lo que buscaba.) En él Maka pilla a Soul en su cuarto mirando una revista. La chica que sabe de qué pie calzan los hombres le regaña porque piensa que es una revista "de esas" pero el chico le dice que era una revista de música (en realidad si era de "esas") y consigue engañarla. Ese trozo es el único divertido, todo lo demás destroza toda elegancia, finura y delicadeza de algo tan bonito como estar un rato a solas con la persona a la que amas. ¿Qué le vamos a hacer?

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y os hayáis divertido aunque solo fuera un rato.

Mañana toca volver a Shibusen ^^

*Suerte con Trigonometría cherry-chan*

Es posible que este capitulo no se haya acabado de entender porque coge mas sentido con el capitulo que viene pero para eso estan los review.

Cuenta atrás: 5 capitulos para finalizar.

Hasta mañana ^^


	42. Vigilancia y seguimiento

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece (todavía, el día en que lo sea os avisaré u.u) es propiedad de Ohkubo-sama

* * *

Cap41: Vigilancia y seguimiento

No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que echaba de menos la combinación Moto + él + Maka. Un paseo tranquilo de buena mañana dirección Shibusen (no era la mejor de las direcciones pero se conformaba) con su moto y sentir que las manos que se agarraban fuerte a su torso eran las de Maka y no las de otra. Todo volvía a ser como antes. La técnico se recostó en la espalda de su arma. Soul pudo sentir, a través de la ropa, sus pechos blanditos. Se sonrojó ligeramente. Bueno, no todo volvía a ser como antes, pero había sido un cambio para mejor.

Llegaron a Shibusen. Soul miró escaleras arriba y escuchó mucho tumulto como si una horda de chicas hiciera corrillo para contar algún rumor bombazo acabado de salir de la centralita del radio patio 24h F.M. Le recorrió un desagradable escalofrío cuando recordó el último día (el día después de ir de compras) que había pisado Shibusen.

**Inicio del flashback**

Habían subido por esas mismas escaleras y en la plazoleta se habían encontrado con un Spirit MUY enfadado y armado hasta los dientes, que fue directo a coger del cuello a Soul y una horda de fangirls asesinas que rodearon a Maka.

-¿Qué le has hecho a mi niña, depravado sexual? –eso fue lo único que dijo porque un tremendo Kami-chop lo dejó inconsciente en el suelo.

-A: A tu "niña" no le ha hecho nada (lástima) y B: aquí el único depravado sexual que hay eres tú, pervertido. –y dicho esto Kami fue empujando, con el pie y a patadas, a su ex marido hasta que cayó escaleras abajo.

Soul fue a echarle un cable a Maka. Pero ella no estaba.

-¡Baja de ahí! –gritó una de ellas

Soul miró hacia arriba. Mal hecho porque disfrutó de un plano contrapicado de Maka. Se alzaba a unos dos metros por encima de sus cabezas gracias a sus nuevas alas (modelo angelito) y su falda ondeaba al suave viento… y a Maka se le había olvidado llevar medias.

"Verdes de encaje y con puntillas" Soul no pudo evitar imaginar el conjunto entero y un hilillo de sangre empezó a bajar por su nariz.

Una de las fangirls se había percatado del estado de su objeto de deseo, se acercó a él y, agarrándolo del brazo haciendo que él bajara la vista para prestarle atención, le dijo con cara de borreguito degollado:

-¿Es porque ha dejado de llevar esas bragas blancas y sosas por lo que la prefieres a ella? –las demás chicas se giraron para escuchar la respuesta… que no llegó porque la chica volvió a hablar. –Yo tampoco llevo braguitas de niña.

Dicho esto se remangó la falda para enseñarle unas bragas azules de cuerdecita. Y como si la chica fuera el ejemplo a seguir, todas las demás empezaron a hacer un corrillo alrededor de Soul mientras se levantaban las faldas para enseñarle que ninguna llevaba "braguitas de niña".

**Fin del Flashback**

Gracias a Maka pudo escapar de aquella horda de pequeñas ninfómanas y no se enfadó demasiado con él por el espectáculo. Kami se estuvo riendo durante bastante tiempo diciendo que seguramente Soul había visto más bragas juntas que Spirit en toda su carrera. La verdad es que después de eso y lo de la tienda de ropa interior a la que fue obligado a entrar, el albino había adquirido cierto conocimiento sobre la amplitud de tipologías de ropa interior femenina.

Llegaron a la cima y efectivamente se encontraron con un corrillo de chicas alborotando alrededor de un chico bastante más alto que ellas.

-¡Ah! Hermanito, ya era hora. –dijo el chico girándose y apartando a las chicas que se amontonaban a su alrededor se dirigió hasta donde estaba Soul quien lo miró con el ceño fruncido y mirada de odio. –Tengo una mala noticia que daros. Aunque desgraciadamente la que más la va a sufrir será Maka-chan –ambos se sorprendieron la rubia la primera –Papá ha decidido que quiere ver cómo te va el colegio. Te explico: a primera hora de la mañana ha ido al despacho de Shinigami-sama a decirle que te dabas de baja…

-¡¿Qué ha hecho que? –Soul sorprendido empezó a caminar enfurecido hacia el colegio –Ahora sí que lo mato. Debí hacerlo ayer en casa donde no había testigos… -sacó una de sus hojas de guadaña del brazo derecho.

-Sooooooul –Maka lo cogió del brazo izquierdo para girarlo de cara a ella –deja que acabe de contar y tranquilízate.

No fue lo que le dijo, sino ver sus ojos de "todo saldrá bien" y el tacto de su mano en el brazo de "no estás solo" lo que lo serenó lo suficiente como para esconder la hoja de guadaña y quedarse a escuchar el resto de la historia.

-Pues a lo que iba –retomó Wes –Resulta que papá ha ido al despacho esta mañana para comunicarle tu baja al director…

**Inicio del flashback**

-Woi que sorpresa. Soul-kun jamás nos había dicho que quisiera irse… -dijo Shinigami-sama –Spirit-kun deja de festejar la noticia y ves a avisar a Kami-chan

-¿Por qué? –preguntó el arma indignado cuando ya había abierto la botella de cava.

-Mmm… Tú ves a avisarla, quiero comentar este asunto con ella.

Spirit desapareció pero tan pronto llegó a la puerta chocó contra ella porque alguien entraba.

-Spirit… ¿se puede saber que haces durmiendo en el suelo en mitad del paso? –preguntó Kami al percatarse de que había pisado algo.

-Solo hago de alfombra para que la más bella de las bragas… digo de las mujeres pase. –Kami no se lo pensó dos veces y le sacudió una patada en las costillas. –Shinigami-sama quiere hablar contigo, cariño. –dijo Spirit con el último aliento que le quedaba.

-Eso está mejor. –Kami se internó en la Death Room –Buenos días Shinigami-sama.

-Buenos días Kami-chan, que rápido ha ido Spirit-kun… En fin, te presento a los padres de Soul-kun.

-Gusto en conocerles –Kami hizo una reverencia –Soy la madre de Maka

-¿Maka? –preguntó extrañado el padre de Soul

-La técnica de Soul, su compañera de piso. –susurró Wes a su padre

-¡Ah! La mala influencia de nuestro hijo menor, si… -Kami no dijo nada porque quiso creer que no había oído bien – Bueno, Shinigami-sama no sé que tendrá que ver esta mujer en todo esto, pero necesito que mi hijo se dé de baja en el colegio como alumno y como arma.

-Ya has oído Kami-chan. ¿Tú sabías algo de eso?

-No. Es la primera noticia. –dijo totalmente desconcertada. –Esto… Sr. Evans, ¿podría decirme el motivo de la baja?

-Es simple: el compromiso de matrimonio.

-¡¿NANI?

Shingami-sama, Spirit (que ya se había recuperado y había hecho acto de presencia) y Kami se quedaron aun mas sorprendidos.

-¡MAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! NO LO PERMITIRÉ. JAMÁS. MAKA NO TE CASES. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. –Spirit empezó a gritar y a llorar moviéndose descontroladamente por toda la sala.

-¡Ya basta! –le encastó un Kami-chop en toda la cabeza y lo dejó inconsciente en el suelo.

-Woi. Felicidades Kami-chan, no sabía que pronto fuéramos a festejar una celebración así.

-Yo… yo tampoco Shinigami-sama. Maka no me había dicho absolutamente nada. Hay no… soy demasiado joven para convertirme en abuela… -se lamentó

-Pero lo que no entiendo es porque Soul-kun ha de darse de baja por eso… Ambos saben perfectamente que podrán seguir ejerciendo de técnico y arma aunque decidan formar una familia… -reflexionó Shinigami-sama.

Wes carraspeó para llamar la atención.

-Lamento la confusión, pero con quien se va a casar mi hermano es con esta chica: Phoebe Wright.

Mientras que a Kami y a Shinigami-sama les caía un cubo de agua helada encima, Spirit aun desde el suelo sonreía satisfecho y hacia el signo de la victoria con los dedos.

-Entiendo la situación Sr. Evans. –dijo Shinigami-sama recuperando la compostura –Pero a pesar de que Soul-kun haya alcanzado el rango de Death Scythe aun no ha completado la formación como arma. Además ser o no ser arma no depende de uno. No se puede dejar de ser arma y Soul-kun seguirá siéndolo aunque deje de ejercer como tal.

-Precisamente. Tan solo queremos que deje de ejercer como arma.

-Aun así, eso presenta un problema bastante complejo. Su hijo aquí nos es imprescindible. Él y Maka-chan forman un equipo de primera y son miembros de la élite del colegio. Tanto el chico como su técnico son una pieza clave para ganar esta guerra. Nos es imposible ahora por ahora dejar que Soul-kun se vaya. Además, aunque no fuera por esta guerra pero a consecuencia de ella Maka-chan se encuentra en peligro. Nuestros enemigos pretenden matarla a toda costa y dejarla sin arma sería una absoluta locura y no tenemos arma que reemplace a su hijo…

-Entonces ¿no puedo dar de baja a mi hijo?

-Tal y como están las cosas ahora, no. Además… es Soul-kun el que ha de firmar la baja y renuncia.

-Ya veo. –el padre de Soul se quedó un rato en silencio -¿le importaría si nos paseamos un rato por el colegio? En realidad jamás he visto a mi hijo como arma…

-Por supuesto. No hay inconveniente.

**Fin del Flashback**

-Bien por Shinigami-sama, porque no pienso firmar mi baja.

-Pero papá os estará observando todo el rato que estéis en Shibusen. Es más, ha dicho que no piensa sacaros los ojos de encima. Quiere vigilaros las veinticuatro horas del día.

-Pues en casa no se va a quedar…

-Eso ya lo sabe: lo echarías a patadas. Y eso en parte es lo que más le preocupa. No sabe si lo haces porque no lo soportas o porque "estorbaría". –eso último lo dijo con picardía y doble sentido.

Soul se sonrojó tanto de vergüenza como de ira. Pero no iba a quedarse atrás, ya que, aunque su hermano los hubiera interrumpido para disculparse por el comportamiento su padre, no le perdonaría nunca que, además de no dejarlos en paz y tomarse la libertad de abrazar y darle un beso en la mejilla a SU Maka, soltara frases con doble sentido a destajo. Sonrió con su sonrisa de tiburón, divertido por la ocurrente venganza que tenía en mente.

-Pues por las dos cosas. Y hablando de ello, tenemos que pasar cuentas tú y yo, hermanito.

-¿Qué?

Pero no hubo respuesta porque su hermano pequeño se giró para ver a las chicas que se comían con la mirada, sin pudor alguno, a los dos hermanos albinos.

-¡Chicas! ¡Mi hermano Wes ha venido a pasar la semana y no conoce muy bien el lugar, intentad ser amables con él! –Las chicas que habían rodeado antes a Wes empezaron a acercarse peligrosamente al albino mas mayor -¡Ah! ¡Se me olvidaba: está soltero y busca novia! –Soul miró a su hermano con sonrisa malvada y rebosante de alegría por el triunfo al ver la cara de pánico que había puesto Wes.

Y como manada de leonas que no comían en meses se lanzaron todas a por Wes como si fuera una presa suculenta y apetitosa quien tuvo que salir escopeteado para no ser tragado por sus recientes admiradoras.

-¡Esta me la pagas Soul! –se escuchó a lo lejos.

-¿No has sido un poco cruel? –Preguntó Maka mirando algo ceñuda a Soul –Ha venido a avisarnos con la mejor intención de mundo.

-Eso ha sido el castigo por lo de ayer por la tarde.

-¿Ayer por la tarde? –se extrañó –Solo vino a disculparse…

-Si… pero ni era el momento ni las maneras fueron las correctas.

-¿Las maneras correctas?

-Yo soy el único con licencia para darte un beso –dicho esto y sin previo aviso se acercó a la chica y le plantó un besó la mejilla justo donde Wes la había besado la tarde anterior.

Maka se quedó paralizada ya que no esperaba para nada esa reacción por parte de su arma. Soul se alejó en dirección al interior del colegio con las manos en los bolsillos, una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo.

-Además, mírale la parte positiva: Ahora las fanáticas lo perseguirán a él en vez de a mí. Estaré una buena temporada tranquilo.

* * *

Un capi con muchos flashbacks... y un Soul algo ¿celoso?

Y las fangirls cada vez más pervertidas u.u

Me alegro que hayas pasado Trigonometría cherry-chan ^^ A ver si yo puedo ser capaz de decir algo parecido en unos meses

Mañana mas. Disfrutad del dia ^^


	43. ¿Nos liamos?

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece (todavía) es propiedad de Ohkubo-sama

Buenaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas ^^

Este capi también mas larguito de lo normal… tendrá un poco de todo. Pero, ¿para qué contarlo? Disfrutadlo directamente ^^

* * *

Cap42: ¿Nos liamos?

Liz los miraba con cara de "no me creo nada de lo que estáis contando".

-Liz… ¿no ves que dicen la verdad? Si estuvieran mintiendo, Tsubaki lo sabría. A fin de cuentas estaba en la habitación contigua…

-Bueno… vale. Os salváis por esta vez. –Les lanzó una mirada asesina.

Maka, Soul y Tsubaki estaban rojos como tomates. Habían llegado por la mañana y Liz los había arrastrado hasta un aula para que le contaran de primera mano los rumores que se habían extendido en Shibusen sobre que Soul se había acostado con Maka y sobre que este dejaba el colegio. Y no tuvieron más remedio que aclarar el asunto.

-A ver si lo he entendido: ¿Tu padre se presentó ayer a tu casa para decirte que te casabas con una completa desconocida?

-Más o menos.

-Pero eso es injusto. No te pueden obligar a casarte a la fuerza con una persona que apenas conoces… Además tú ya demostraste tu desacuerdo en casarte con ella antes ¿no?

-Sí, monté un bonito espectáculo. –dijo Soul volviendo a recordar lo sucedido.

**Inicio del Flashback**

En cuanto el pequeño Soul de cinco años supo que significaba dejar la imprenta de su dedito en aquella hoja de papel se reveló gritando que él no quería casarse con "esa niña". Su padre hizo caso omiso a las protestas de su hijo menor y lo alzó para ponerlo de pie en una de las sillas para que pudiera "firmar". Pero Soul se cruzó de brazos y se negó rotundamente a mojar su dedo en la tinta así que su padre ayudado de su esposa consiguieron ponerle tinta en el dedo y justo cuando iba a dejar la huella Soul empezó a patalear y a riesgo de que el contrato se hiciera añicos retiraron el pergamino mientras intentaban controlar al pequeño enfurecido.

Pero lejos de conseguirlo el albino luchó con todas sus fuerzas para zafarse de los adultos que lo retenían. Cayó al suelo con gran estrépito y antes de percatarse de que el golpe había sido fuerte se escapó de la sala de reuniones tirando de los manteles de las mesas para que las bandejas, copas y comida cayeran al suelo para dificultar el paso a la gente que lo perseguía.

Una horda de seguratas, invitados y familiares fue a su búsqueda. Se repartieron por la mansión y sus inmediaciones. Soul corrió por la mansión Evans tan rápido como le permitieron sus cortas piernas hasta llegar al jardín donde justo cuando estaba a punto de internarse en un matorral, fue sorprendido por un hombre de seguridad que lo redujo.

Cansado de tanto correr, de intentar zafarse de los adultos y de llorar porque se había hecho daño y tenía miedo de las represalias que luego pudiera tomar su padre contra él por los destrozos y el comportamiento tan impropio de un Evans que seguramente "habría dañado la imagen y la reputación de la familia", que ya no tenía fuerzas para resistirse más y no pudo evitar que su padre agarrara con más fuerza de la necesaria su pequeña mano, mojara su dedo en tinta nuevamente y lo presionara contra el pergamino para dejar la pequeña imprenta en el contrato.

**Fin del flashback**

-¿Y no hay manera de negarte? –preguntó Liz

-Bueno, por ahora no pueden darme de baja como arma por todo lo relacionado con el Kishin Ashura y por la seguridad de Maka… pero el día en que la guerra se acabe ya me quedarán pocas excusas.

-Pero es tan simple como no presentarse a la boda ¿no? –razonó Maka

Soul se rió socarronamente.

-Si fuera tan sencillo no estaría preocupado. Mi padre es capaz de hacer venir un ejército si hace falta para reducirme y llevarme a la iglesia aun si estoy inconsciente. Mientras esté mi firma estampada en el contrato de matrimonio, les importará una mierda lo que yo quiera o lo que quiera nadie. Luego por supuesto hay que guardar las apariencias… son pura fachada.

-¿Pero porque tanto empeño en que te cases con Phoebe-chan? –dijo algo apenada Tsubaki.

-Porque los Wright son una prestigiosa familia de músicos con una gran fortuna a sus espaldas. No solo son músicos de renombre si no que tienen cadenas de hoteles alrededor del mundo y tienen su propio auditorio y escuela de música. –aclaró Kid

-Caramba… Si que estás enterado… Ni si quiera yo sabía tantas cosas –se asombró Soul

-Cultura general. –Kid se encogió de hombros.

Se escucharon pasos acelerados de alguien que corría por el pasillo, ese alguien entró en el aula y se escondió debajo de los pupitres más altos. Otros pasos pero esta vez eran una multitud de ellos, parecía una estampida. Frenaron bruscamente al llegar a la puerta del aula. Una de las chicas asomó la cabeza y al verlos abrió la puerta del todo.

-Disculpad la intrusión. –dijo la chica haciendo una reverencia. –Soul-sempai, ¿no habrás visto a Wes-sama por aquí? –La chica se sonrojó notablemente mientras bajaba la mirada –Le estábamos enseñando el colegio cuando de pronto lo perdimos de vista y creemos que se habrá perdido…

-Sí que lo hemos visto –dijo con una de sus sonrisas malignas preparado para fastidiar a su hermano otra vez –estaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIII – Soul hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir el pisotón de Maka en los dedos del pie.

-Lo hemos visto cruzar el pasillo. –sonrió dulcemente Maka

-Gracias Maka-sempai. –la chica hizo otra reverencia y al cerrar la puerta las vieron a todas correr en estampida llamando a gritos a Wes.

-Ya puedes salir, Wes. –anunció Maka acercándose con cautela al escondrijo del albino.

Wes salió no sin antes cerciorarse de que no había ninguna chica loca de aquellas.

-Gracias Maka-chan –dijo el chico abrazando fuertemente a la rubia –Me has salvado la vida.

Y volvió a plantarle un beso en la mejilla. Soul apretó los puños esforzándose por no dar un salto y pegarle un puñetazo a su hermano.

-¡TU! ¡WES-SAMA! ¿No eras tú el que se iba a casar de la familia? –le espetó cabreado

-Por supuesto hermanito. –giró la cabeza en dirección a Soul sin dejar de abrazar a Maka mientras una sonrisa de "te la voy a devolver, hermanito" aparecía en su cara –pero eso no me impide darle las gracias a mi salvadora. –Y volvió a besarla en la mejilla. – Además, como no hagas algo ya, tú también acabarás casándote… aunque sea con una persona a la que no amas.

-Pues no se que mas hacer… Haga lo que haga, diga lo que le diga, sabes perfectamente que eso a papá se la suda y si es necesario falsificará mi firma y hará que sea una boda privada solo porque yo estaré inconsciente y no quedará bonito delante del público.

-Soul ya tengo la solución a tu problema –Black Star lo cogía del hombro. Había estado demasiado callado todo aquel tiempo y esa afirmación no auguraba nada bueno. –Delante de tu padre haces ver que estas enamorado de mi y que en realidad te van los tíos (¿Quién no se enamoraría del gran Black Star?). Y cuando se haya dado por vencido porque entenderá que un hijo así es mejor echarlo de la familia, yo me lio con Tsubaki para limpiar mi reputación de marica y listos.

-Ya… Y mi reputación de tío cool ¿Qué?

-Pfff. Como no te tires a alguna de las fangirls que te persiguen (así que esté buenorra y tal) lo veo un poco chungo… porque si lo hicieras con Maka tu reputación aun caería más bajo…

-¡Maka-chop!

Black Star quedó encastado en el suelo en medio de un charco de sangre.

-¡No lo mates Maka que entonces no voy a tener cómplice para el plan!

-¿Pero enserio crees que es buena idea? –se escandalizó la rubia.

-Lo que sea con tal de que mi padre me deje en paz para el resto de los restos.

-¿No decías que te preocupaba tu reputación de tío cool? ¿Qué harás si no hay una tía "a tu altura"?

-De eso no te preocupes que yo ya sé cuál es la solución… -Soul se sonrojó ligeramente.

-Soul… -el chico alzó la mirada hacia su hermano –Yo también quiero ayudarte. Phoebe, por muy buena chica que sea, no es de la clase que te gusta… Sabes que convencer a papá no será fácil pero yo también quiero ayudarte a hacerlo desistir.

-Por fin hablas como mi hermano. ¿La persecución de las chicas ha hecho salir la parte de hermano mayor?

-¿Todas las tías de este lugar son así? Son lobas esperando la presa…

-No, en realidad es porque eres mi hermano… y mi reputación influencia. Quieren creer que eres tan cool como yo…

-¿Las soportas cada día?

-Bienvenido a mi mundo –le sonrió con una de sus sonrisas de tío cool.

-Ahora entiendo porque Maka ha desarrollado tal técnica de defensa… En realidad ha sido ella la que ha sacado mi lado fraternal. –y volvió a abrazarla.

-¡Estate quieto coño! –Soul se abalanzó sobre su hermano apartándolo de Maka ladrando como un perro.

-Soul –kun será mejor que reserves fuerzas para el circuito de hoy –Kim y Jackie asomaban por la puerta mirando el espectáculo.

-¿El circuito? – preguntó Maka desconcertada

-Stein-sensei ya ha acabado con las modificaciones del campo de vuelo y nos llama para que vayamos a probarlo.

-Porque será que me da mala espina todo esto… -murmuró la chica. –vamos Soul, deja ya de hacer el tonto, tenemos faena.

Salieron del colegio y como nadie tenía nada mejor que hacer los demás los acompañaron. En poco rato se plantaron en las afueras de Death City. Allí ya había bastante público.

-¿En esa horterada te gastas el dinero? –le preguntó el padre de Soul a su hijo en cuanto lo vio llegar con su moto.

-Si le pones un dedo encima a mi bebé no lo cuentas. –le amenazó mientras acariciaba su vehículo.

-Stein-sensei, ya llegamos. –Anunció Maka -¿Qué era eso que quería enseñarnos?

El profesor sonrió con sonrisa macabra y señaló al cielo por toda respuesta.

Bueno… lo que quedada de cielo después de toda la martingala que había montado. Aros de fuego y de pinchos, hachas y todo tipo de obstáculos altamente peligrosos estaban esparcidos por el campo de vuelo ya estuvieran encastados a las montañas, se alzaran desde el suelo o estuvieran sujetos por aparatos flotantes.

-Es una… ejem… interesante trampa para Medusa… -comentó Soul

-No es para Medusa, es para vosotros, tanto para Maka como para Kim. Eso que veis allí es el circuito de vuelo que tendréis que superar.

-¡Tú lo que quieres es matar a mi hija! –se escandalizó Spirit. –Mira que te echo a Kami-chan

-No me uses como si fuera el perro guardián. –Kami le soltó a patada en la espinilla. Miró hacia arriba y contemplo la "obra de arte" que había hecho su sempai –Stein… entiendo que quieras que adquieran velocidad, precisión, soltura y agilidad en el vuelo porque si no les será muy complicado luchar contra Medusa o el mismo Ashura pero… ¿no crees que te has pasado un poco? ¡Esto es demasiado para su nivel actual!

-¡Pues imagínate cuanto mejorarán si lo cruzan vivos! –Kami le encastó un libro en la cabeza

-Maka, no le hagas ni caso. Volvamos al colegio.

Pero Maka ya no estaba en ese mundo. Miraba fijamente el recorrido aéreo calculando el tempo de los movimientos de los objetos que le impedirían el paso. Soul supo exactamente qué quería cuando extendió la palma de la mano hacia arriba. Sonriendo y confiando en su técnico se transformó en guadaña.

Maka alzó el vuelo montada en la guadaña y se dispuso a cruzar "el sendero del diablo". Sus ojos verdes brillaban de forma especial, como cuando luchó por segunda vez contra Chrona. Sabía que lo que le esperaba era una prueba muy difícil de superar pero tenía la tenacidad suficiente como para derribar lo que se le pusiera por delante. Y esa era la actitud que mas reconfortaba a Soul. La seguridad de Maka era la suya, su confianza en sí misma lo hacía confiar en ambos, en que eran capaces de todo.

Todo el público se quedó mirando desde abajo expectante.

-Mmm, no está nada mal. –evaluó Stein una vez salieron del circuito -20 moratones, 15 rascadas y 5 rasguños de profundidad inferior a 1'5 centímetros. –Lo anotó todo en una libreta mientras seguía con su explicación –Tenéis varios acelerones y frenazos bruscos y las curvas no las domináis aun, sobre todo las cerradas. ¡Tenéis todo el día para practicar!

-¡Y una mierda! ¿Usted ha visto como ha quedado Maka? ¡Que hace apenas dos días que salió de la enfermería! –Se quejó Soul –Además, ¡anda que avisa de que habían misiles!

-Solo ha sido un detallito de nada, Maka lo ha solventado muy bien. Bueno he preparado una tienda donde podéis curar las heridas. De mientras le toca el turno de Kim.

Soul cogió la mano de Maka y la arrastró hasta la tienda donde había absolutamente de todo para curar todo tipo de heridas. Era como la enfermería del colegio, solo que más pequeña.

-Este tío ya tenía previsto que acabaríamos hechos pedazos… -murmuró Soul cabreado. Cogió alcohol, algodón, tiritas, vendas, esparadrapo y llenó un recipiente con agua y se dejó cerca el jabón.

Maka se sentó en una de las camillas y Soul empezó a curarle las heridas de los brazos. La mayor parte se las habían llevado las piernas. La chica se sonrojó cuando vio que su compañero se agachaba para curárselas. Para ello tenía que quitarse las medias (eran de esas que solo llegan a medio muslo). El contacto de sus dedos tan arriba la hizo estremecer ligeramente.

-¿Te duele? –preguntó el chico al sentir su temblor.

¿Por qué su voz había sonado tan dulce, tan tierna, tan…? Uff ¿Era su imaginación? ¿Ya empezaba a írsele la olla? Era lo más probable. El golpe de Eibon debió traumarla de alguna manera que Nygus y Stein-sensei no supieron ver.

-Un poco solo –respondió desviando la mirada. Era mentira, pero alguna justificación tenía que darle.

El albino le bajaba la media como si fuera una caricia procurando no hacerle daño cuando destapaba alguna herida. Cuando la hubo retirado del todo le pasó agua y jabón, luego puso alcohol y vendó los rasguños más profundos. Siguió el mismo procedimiento con la otra pierna.

Kim tuvo una suerte parecida a la de Maka pero no se salvó de pasar por la enfermería portátil.

El resto de la semana transcurrió más o menos por el estilo. Soul y Maka se dedicaban a entrenar mientras que el Sr. Evans se dedicaba a observar cosa que los puso de los nervios más de una vez.

A través de llamadas telefónicas Soul y Black Star empezaron con su plan "Convertir al tío mas cool de Shibusen en el tío mas marica de Death City" (cabe decir que al albino no le moló nada el nombre). De esta manera simulaban choques y encuentros fortuitos que podían ser fácilmente mal interpretables en las narices del Sr. Evans.

Los demás del grupo no podían dar crédito a lo que veían. ¿Hasta esos extremos tenían que recurrir para que el padre de Soul desistiera del matrimonio?

* * *

¿Funcionará el plan de Black Star?

¿Acabaré escribiendo yaoi? (eso ya os garantizo yo que no, al menos por ahora)

Bueno, aquí va mi mención especial: el fantástico plan de Black Star se me ocurrió gracias al fic "Preguntas" de Tina.503 y creo que, por ahora ya está.

En fin, espero que os haya gustado ^^

Disfrutad del día


	44. La fanfarría de la victoria

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece (todavía) es propiedad de Ohkubo-sama

* * *

Cap43: La fanfarria de la victoria

Viernes por la tarde. Mientras Maka tendía la colada de la semana, Soul estaba encerrado en su cuarto revolviéndolo todo.

-¿Dónde está? ¡¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde lo metí? –murmuraba para sí mismo mientras revolvía las sábanas, miraba bajo la cama, removía las hojas de los libros que nunca tocaba y sacaba toda la ropa del armario.

-Nee Soul-kun ¿Qué buscas? –le preguntó Blair en su forma gatuna

-Una cosa. Vete ahora no tengo tiempo de jugar contigo… -desesperado sacó una llave que llevaba siempre encima suyo y abrió el cajón del escritorio.

Lo primero que había eran un montón de cartas. Eran las cartas de los admiradores de Maka que Soul le robaba de la taquilla sin que ella se diera cuenta. El problema era que cada día había más y aun no había tenido tiempo de preparar una hoguera en condiciones para hacerlas desaparecer de la faz del planeta. No pensaba decirle a Maka que las tenía ni que le fuera la vida en ello. Maka era suya y de nadie más.

-¿Qué cosa es Soul-kun? Blair-chan podría ayudarte…

-Es un papel… pero no hace falta que me ayudes, ya lo encontraré yo solo.

Retiró las cartas y dejó al descubierto varias cosas más. Álbumes de fotos antiguos, algunas fotos sueltas, un par de revistas guarras y una cajita de terciopelo negra. Lo revolvió absolutamente todo y seguía sin encontrarlo.

-Soul-kun… ¿no es posible que lo olvidaras en algún bolsillo de algún pantalón? Maka-chan dice que está harta de sacar papelitos de tus bolsillos cuando va a tender la ropa…

-Pero si ya he revisado todos los pantalones del armario… mierda…

El albino recordó donde había puesto ese papel. Ciertamente lo había escondido en el cajón de los pijamas porque casi nunca se ponía ninguno. Y justamente eligió el bolsillo de los pantalones del pijama negro. Pensó que como nunca se lo ponía y se lo había regalado Maka se acordaría de que lo había puesto allí.

-Blair… ¿Dónde está Maka?

-Tendiendo la colada…

Soul palideció y salió corriendo. Se encontró a su técnico, efectivamente, en plena faena. Y lo peor, justo había acabado de tender sus pantalones. Ahora estaba muy quieta con la mirada baja con algo entre las manos. De haber podido su alma hubiera escapado de su cuerpo. Se acercó a ella por la espalda y en cuanto se cercioró de que lo que leía era un papel se lo quitó de las manos sin pensarlo dos veces.

La rubia se giró sorprendida. Se miraron sin decir nada. Soul se preparaba mentalmente para lo que le pudiera decir. Aquel maldito papel había sido su perdición. Si que tenía intenciones de decirle a Maka que la quería pero quería haber esperado a que sus padres se fueran y lo dejaran en paz de una vez. Además quería habérselo dicho de viva voz aunque sabía que le costaría horrores pero quería decirlas él las palabras "te amo" y no que las viera escritas en un estúpido papel.

-Maka… yo… yo te… -Soul empezó a ruborizarse por momentos. Bajó la mirada para no encontrarse con sus ojos. Aunque lo hubiera leído quería decírselo él y lo diría aunque le costara la vida. – y-yo… yo te… te… a…

-¡Que sea la última vez que dejas otro de tus papelitos en los pantalones! –lo cortó la rubia con el ceño fruncido y los brazos en jarra.

-¿Qué? –el chico alzó la mirada para verla

-Cada vez que te dejas algún papel en los bolsillos de los pantalones las migajas de cuando se moja se esparcen y se quedan pegadas a la ropa. ¿Sabes lo que cuesta quitarlas luego?

Soul no daba crédito a lo que oía… ¿Al final no había leído el papel? Y pensar que había estado a punto de declarársele…

-Entonces… ¿no has leído lo que ponía?

-Ese papel ha estado en la lavadora. ¿Crees en serio que quedaría una sola palabra de lo que fuera que hubiera escrito?

Es verdad… además, ahora que se paraba a pensarlo, a esos pantalones les había puesto una cantidad exagerada de jabón para que la mancha que había hecho de buena mañana se fuera.

¿Sería correcta la frase "salvado por su propia corrida"? Quizás no… pero reflejaba muy bien su alivio. Además si solo se había quejado del papel significaba que tanto los bóxers como los pantalones habían quedado limpios. Respiró aliviado. Se había sacado un enorme peso de encima.

-No volverá a pasar. –le dijo Soul con una sonrisa mientras volvía a su cuarto… a arreglarlo todo.

-Más te vale…

En cuanto Maka escuchó el sonido de la puerta del cuarto de su arma cerrarse no puedo la retener por más tiempo. Una estúpida lágrima resbaló de sus ojos y se deslizó por su mejilla. En realidad si había algo escrito en ese papel. Algo que el jabón y el agua no borraron y algo que perseguiría a Maka durante mucho tiempo.

Cuando lo encontró era un papel normal, plegado en cuatro. Estaba mojado y la mayoría de la tinta se había corrido y no se podía leer nada. Tan solo puedo distinguir en lo que sería el encabezamiento un "Maka" más adelante hacia el final una frase a la mitad "amo solo a t". Todo lo demás era incomprensible. Pero lo que era indudable es que aquella era la caligrafía de Soul. Una supuesta carta dirigida a ella donde se le decía quien era el único amor de su arma. Y esa "t" solo podía encajar en un nombre: "Tsubaki".

Jamás hubiera pensado que Soul estuviera enamorado de Tsubaki. Pero… era obvio que ella no le correspondía y eso le hizo sentir un poco mejor. Pero entonces, ¿Por qué le escribía a ella una carta para confesárselo? Era una idea estúpida, pero su compañero también podía llegar a ser muy estúpido. Estaba pensando en todo eso cuando una mano le arrebató el papel de sus manos. No podía ser otro que Soul así que tuvo que aguantarse las lágrimas hasta que se fuera.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Soul había pasado mucho rato con Tsubaki a solas. A ratos desaparecían ambos y no volvían en un rato que tampoco era demasiado largo, pero a Maka le parecía una eternidad. Debería irse haciendo a la idea de que, mirara como lo mirara, Soul no sería para ella.

* * *

-Aquí Liz desde el matorral numero 5, todo despejado.

-Aquí Tsubaki desde la columna b, el Sr. Evans y Wes se aproximan.

-Podéis empezar –susurró Maka desde otro de los matorrales.

Tsubaki fue a esconderse junto a Maka.

Black Star estaba de espaldas contra una de las columnas del pórtico mientras que Soul estaba en frente suyo con una mano apoyada en la misma columna al lado de la cabeza del peli azul.

-Black Star yo… hace tiempo que quería decirte algo. –el Sr. Evans dobló la esquina y empezaba a caminar por el pasillo donde estaba su hijo. – Se que esto podría arruinar nuestra amistad pero… ¡Te amo! ¡No puedo vivir sin ti!

-¡Soul! ¿Qué es todo esto?

-¡Papa! –Soul se retiró con cara de asustado -Yo…yo…

-Papá –Wes puso una mano encima del hombro de su padre –es comprensible que no quisiera decírnoslo… Creo que lo más sensato, después de ver esto, es cancelar el contrato de matrimonio… Piensa en la reputación de la familia.

"Ya está… Con esto papá desistirá del matrimonio…" Soul podía sentir la victoria en el ambiente.

-Tienes razón Wes… La familia Evans no puede permitir que semejante engendro sea parte de ella. –El Sr. Evans se acercó a su hijo –No pensaba que mi hijo menor fuera tan estúpido… -le pegó un collejón en toda la nuca -¡¿En serio te crees que me lo he tragado? Bonita representación, pero no ha colado. –se giró hacia su hijo mayor –Y esto no me lo esperaba de ti Wes…

Todo el mundo se quedó con cara de desconcierto ¿Todo el paripé que habían hecho durante la semana no había servido para nada?

-Papá… ¿Qué necesidad hay de ese matrimonio? Ahora Soul es feliz viviendo fuera de casa y lejos de su carrera musical… ¿Qué hay de malo en alegrarse por él?

-Han de quererte mucho tus amigos para que hayan montado todo esto solo para evitar un compromiso… En realidad ya había visto que, ahora por ahora, no hay manera de sacarte de este lugar cochambroso y venía a decirte que puedes quedarte un poco más…

-¿Eso significa que no hay compromiso? –preguntó Soul esperanzado e incrédulo

-Por ahora dejaremos ese tema aparcado. –dicho esto el Sr. Evans dio media vuelta y se fue por donde había venido.

Aquella tarde, por alguna razón que Shinigami-sama no logró entender, multitud de chicas se pusieron en sus brazos un pañuelo negro en símbolo de duelo. Muchas de ellas lloraban desconsoladamente.

En verdad, enterarse de que uno de los hombres solteros más cotizados y sexys del colegio se sentía atraído por los hombres, era para tirarse por un puente.

* * *

Bueno… solo decir que queda lo mejor de la historia y lo que TODO el mundo espera.

Tranquila mumi-chan puedes leerte la história tantas veces como te apetezca XD

Un aviso general: Mañana sábado es posible que no me dé tiempo de publicar. Aun así me levantaré prontito para poderlo conseguir. Pero si no os encontráis con capi, es normal.

Pasad un buen día ^^


	45. How to say Daisuki

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es propiedad de Ohkubo-sama

ADVERTENCIA: Penúltimo capítulo. Ese que todo el mundo espera. SI AQUÍ HAY LEMMON. Chicas pudorosas, ya sabeis y los demás, leed por vuestra propia cuenta y riesgo.

Nos vemos más abajo ^^

* * *

Cap44: How to say "Daisuki"

Se acabó. No había padres ni hermanos en Death City. Blair estaría todo el día en el cabaret y no volvería hasta la mañana siguiente. Desde luego, el mejor domingo que tenía en siglos. Y él sabía cómo podía mejorar el día para que fuera aun más perfecto.

Mientras Maka se bañaba tranquilamente en su baño de burbujas y aromaterapia, Soul cerró la puerta con pestillo y seguro, cerró las ventanas para que nada pudiera entrar y desconectó el teléfono. Para más seguridad tapó todos los espejos de la casa (por si acaso Shinigami-sama le daba por contactar con ellos). Bien, ahora nadie interferiría.

Entró en el cuarto de Maka y rebuscó entre su ropa hasta encontrar un conjunto que le gustara y entrando muy sigilosamente en el baño intercambió el conjunto que él había elegido por la ropa que Maka debía ponerse después del baño.

Corrió a su habitación a buscar un disco de vinilo y lo puso a funcionar en la sala de estar. La música lo relajaba. Suerte, porque al revisar que estuviera todo correcto y en orden se había empezado a poner nervioso.

Tsubaki le había dicho demasiadas cosas. La mitad de ellas no las encontraba apropiadas para su manera de hacer las cosas así que había tenido que medio improvisar. Mojó una de las fresas que había preparado en un plato con nata y se la llevó a la boca mientras esperaba a "la señal".

-¡SOUL EATER! –Ahí estaba su señal -¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios has hecho?

Maka salió furiosa del baño tapada con una bata de seda de color verde pastel que hacía juego con sus ojos y le venía un palmo por encima de la rodilla.

-Has entrado en el baño y me has cambiado la ropa. ¡Pervertido! –Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que llevaba Soul en la boca - ¡Y encima te comes mis fresas!

Soul se levantó del sofá y se acercó a ella.

-En realidad no ponían tu nombre… Pero no te apures eso se puede solucionar.

La agarró de la cintura para atraerla hacia él y la besó.

"Saben a fresa…" pensó Maka. Tanto el subconsciente de Maka como su conciencia celebraban ese momento con petardos y descorchando cava.

(Batalla interna de Maka):

-Para. Tú eres mi conciencia. ¿Qué haces celebrando esto? –preguntó el subconsciente

-¿A caso no era lo que queríamos?

-Pero se supone que tendrías que cortarme el rollo diciendo que esto está mal porque es mi compañero, mi arma, que él ama a Tsubaki, blablabla…

-También se suponía que Papá Noel existía… O disfrutas del momento o entonces me tomo mi papel enserio.

(Fin de la batalla interna de Maka)

Por mayoría democrática Maka le correspondió al beso pero la necesidad de aire les hizo separarse.

-Estúpido oxigeno –gruñó bajo Soul mientras cogía a Maka de la mano para bailar y le daba la otra parte de la fresa para que se la comiera.

La llevó al compás de la música.

-Te quiero… -susurró antes de volverla a besar esta vez tan solo fue una caricia en los labios.

Esa vez la chica no le correspondió.

-Eres un mentiroso –murmuró mientras escondía su mirada con el flequillo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó el chico desconcertado y con el ceño fruncido. Maka no respondió –Vamos… no me digas que te creíste mi maravillosa actuación con Black Star (aunque mi padre dijera que había sido muy falsa)…

-Yo no… pero tienes a las demás chicas de Shibusen consternadas, Mister Gay…

-Bueno, mañana ya verán que todo fue una farsa… Entonces ¿Por qué dijiste que soy un mentiroso?

-Leí tu carta.

-¿Qué carta?

-La que saqué del bolsillo de tus pantalones cuando los tendí.

-Tú dijiste que no la habías leído porque estaba toda en blanco…

-Te mentí. No pensé que fueras tan cruel… -a Maka se le empezaron a inundar los ojos con lágrimas que retenía con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Cruel? –Preguntó desconcertado –Pero Maka esa carta… ¿Qué se supone que leíste que fuese "cruel"?

A Maka le pareció el colmo tener que explicar lo que él mismo había escrito.

-¡Esa carta iba dirigida a mí! –Soul asintió con la cabeza –La mayoría de la carta estaba toda borrada por el agua y solo se salvó un aparte donde decías… ¡decías que tu solo amabas a Tsubaki! –Maka estalló y las lágrimas corrieron libremente por sus mejillas.

Pararon de bailar. En realidad hacía ya rato que no se movían. Soul no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. No había escrito eso, ni nada similar en esa carta. ¿Por qué su magnífico plan se estaba hiendo al garete?

-A ver Maka… tranquilízate y dime exactamente que viste escrito. ¿Qué ponía?

-En el encabezamiento estaba mi nombre. El resto del cuerpo de la carta estaba con la tinta corrida y al final ponía "amo solo a t".

Soul suspiró abatido. A pesar de ser un cerebrito, Maka podía llegar a ser muy tonta a veces. La tomó de la mano y la condujo hasta el sofá donde cogió otra fresa, la mojó en nata y se la dio a comer. Pero la chica se giró para que no la viera. Quería parar de llorar pero no podía, sus sentimientos y sus lágrimas habían salido en estampida y no era capaz de hacerlas frenar.

El albino la abrazó por detrás mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de la chica.

-¿Quién hubiera dicho que el jabón y el agua en vez de curar una herida la abriría? Mira que llegas a ser tontorrona… Pensaste que la "t" que no se había borrado era la inicial de "Tsubaki". Pero eso es absurdo Tsubaki está enamorada de Black Star y aunque no fuera así ¿Qué sentido tendría escribirte una carta diciéndote que amo a otra? Es del todo estúpido.

-A veces haces cosas realmente estúpidas. –dijo entre respingos.

-Bueno, si… pero no tanto. –Soul la besó en la mejilla. –La frase original decía: "te amo solo a ti". A ti, Maka, no a Tsubaki… ¿entiendes ahora?

La rubia se giró para mirar a Soul a la cara. No parecía mentir. Dirigió su vista a bajo, frunció el ceño y volvió a alzarla.

-¿Ves porque odio que te dejes papelitos en los bolsillos de los pantalones?

Soul le sonrió divertido y ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Le ofreció la fresa una vez más y en esta Maka mordió el trozo con nata. Pero la nata es traicionera y una gota resbaló hasta la clavícula de la chica. El albino no se lo pensó dos veces: abrió un poco la bata y lamió la nata que había caído. Se recreó en ello mientras con una mano mojaba los dedos en nata. Se separó de Maka, que estaba toda sonrojada, y con una sonrisa perversa empezó a untar a la chica en nata dejando caminos blancos en su busto y en las piernas.

-Te acabaré prohibiendo que comas fresas con nata. Siempre acabas manchándote y eso no puede ser. –sonrió divertido al admirar su travesura

-Soul, acabo de ducharme… ¡Y esto que has hecho es una aguarrada!

-Pues entonces lo que vendrá luego no sé que será…

Volvió a su tarea de lamer los caminos de nata que había dejado esparcidos por el cuerpo de la chica. No acababa de estar cómoda del todo con la situación pero tampoco quería que parase de lamerla. En cuanto llegó a sus muslos se estremeció y una ola de escalofríos le recorrió el cuerpo haciéndola suspirar inconscientemente.

Cuando ya no hubo más nata que limpiar atacó a sus labios mientras le quitaba la bata y dejaba el conjunto que había escogido al descubierto: Unas bragas negras transparentes de lazos que de ataban a los lados y una especie de chaqueta de satén negro de tres cuartos de manga que le cubría en busto pero acababa poco después que empezaran las bragas. Estaba abrochada por delante con unas cintas.

Unos pequeños salientes en la chaqueta le revelaron dos cosas: primera: Maka no se había puesto sujetadores (una prenda menos que quitar), segunda: aunque solo fuera un poco, empezaba a estar excitada.

Se la comió con la mirada antes de volverla a besar fugazmente y cargarla en brazos para conducirla a la habitación. La dejó en el colchón y se posicionó sobre ella para obligarla a estirarse pero Maka permaneció sentada colgada de su cuello mientras lo besaba.

-Te amo. –susurró entre los suspiros que le provocaba el contacto de las manos de Soul que ascendían por sus piernas.

-Yo también te amo…

Sin soltar el abrazo, Soul intercambió sus posiciones y sentó a Maka encima suyo. Mientras el beso se profundizaba la rubia deslizó sus manos hasta la camisa del chico para desabrocharla, algo en lo que no acabó de tener éxito ya que las manos le temblaban y la tarea de desabrochar unos cuantos botones se hacía titánica. Soul la ayudó para que el mal rato pasara ya que cuanto más le temblaban las manos, menos atinaba y más nerviosa se ponía.

-Tranquila, tan solo déjate llevar. –Maka se sonrojó por su torpeza y de que Soul hubiera notado lo tensa que se había puesto en cuestión de segundos.

Al final logró que se quitara la camisa y recorrió con las yemas de sus dedos la cicatriz del pecho una vez más. Ahora tampoco pudo acabar en recorrido hasta el final porque los pantalones de lo impedían. El albino tuvo el impulso de quitarse los pantalones para que finalizara el recorrido y sentirla más pero se contuvo. No quería ir tan rápido, para no asustarla y ponerla aun más tensa. Además su lado masoquista disfrutaba yendo poco a poco cuando el placer y la desesperación por el querer más confluían. Lo sentía como una tortura placentera.

Jugueteó con los pechos de la chica mordisqueando los pezones por encima de la ropa hasta oírla gemir. Como le encantaba tenerla bajo su hechizo de placer. Con algo de impaciencia disimulada, desató los lazos de la chaqueta y la deslizó como si fuera una caricia hasta dejarla en el suelo acompañando a su camisa.

Puso sus manos alrededor de su pequeña cintura para alzarla y que se pusiera recta para contemplarla desnuda. Maka se sonrojó incómoda y antes de que pudiera hacer nada la besó mientras la atraía hacia él para sentir su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo y notar la diferencia de texturas. Soul se recostó un poco más mientras, después de recorrer la figura de la chica, le alzaba un poco las caderas para poder quitarse los pantalones.

Una vez esa molesta prenda se reunió con las demás el albino le dio permiso para sentarse de nuevo. El punto justo, la presión justa. Todo su cuerpo disfrutó de la sensación de tener a Maka sentada encima. Ella se estremeció al sentir el miembro de Soul justo debajo suyo y simplemente no podía sonrojarse más así que intentó desviar la mirada algo nerviosa.

El albino suspiró para sus adentros. Era increíble ver a la Maka de las mañanas y de las batallas y verla ahora, encima suyo. Ambas eran caras opuestas de una misma moneda. Tendría que dejar a un lado aparcada la lujuria durante un rato para relajarla o si no, esto no iría a ningún lado. La besó suave, con delicadeza y grandes dosis de cariño. Eso junto con las caricias en la cintura, la espalda y en la cabeza mientras jugueteaba con su pelo pareció que la había relajado. Siguió besándola por el cuello de la misma forma hasta que sintió las manos de la chica que le recorrían la espalda. Volvió a besarla en los labios y poco a poco fue profundizando y convirtiéndolo progresivamente en más exigente.

En ese momento, en el abismo de los pensamientos de Maka, la lujuria dio la última patada a la cordura que se precipitó al vacío y desapareció durante el resto mientras la primera la despedía con la mano y una sonrisa triunfante. (Hay que recordar que la lujuria es prima hermana de la locura, así que un poco de maldad si tiene).

La rubia se aferró más a Soul y le agarró del pelo. Lo tomó como señal de luz verde para seguir con lo que habían dejado hacia un rato así que no se lo pensó dos veces, no fuera que Maka se retractara, y empezó a mover la cadera debajo de ella. La chica tuvo que romper el beso por culpa de un gemido inesperado al sentir la fricción que también hizo que arqueara la espalda. El albino aprovechó para morder, lamer y juguetear tanto como quiso con los pechos de la chica. Bajó una mano hasta sus caderas, deshizo los lazos de las bragas y se las quitó. Con suavidad empezó a acariciar la intimidad de la chica, muy atento a sus reacciones para descubrir qué, cómo y dónde le gustaba. Cuando ya se hizo una idea aproximada, deslizó uno de sus dedos en su interior apretado y algo húmedo. La respuesta de Maka fue instantánea: su espalda se arqueó mientras gemía de placer.

Soul le cortó el gemido besándola de nuevo mientras se giraba y volvía a cambiar posiciones. Ahora Maka estaba totalmente recostada en la cama. Empezó a dejar marcas rojizas en el cuello de la chica mientras añadía un dedo más y presionaba en las paredes más húmedas haciendo que se removiera debajo suyo y que se agarrara a las sábanas para aliviara la tensión.

Justo cuando la chica estaba a punto de llegar Soul se detuvo y retiró los dedos pegajosos de ella. Maka esperó pero él estaba por otra cosa.

-Soul… -murmuró con la respiración entrecortada.

-No pensarías que llegarías tu sola ¿no? –le susurró juguetonamente en el oído mientras se posicionaba encima de ella.

Sintió que ya no llevaba los bóxers y su corazón empezó a bombear a una velocidad de vértigo ante la expectación de lo que vendría. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel cuando sintió la punta del miembro en la entrada de su intimidad mientras él la besaba y le lamia el cuello. Presión y algo de dolor, el suficiente como para que soltara un quejido y agarrara con fuerza el cabello del chico.

Soul se detuvo para besarla y acariciarla para ayudar mitigar el dolor. Mientras se deleitaba en su propio placer de sentir a su técnico suya y de nadie más. La había marcado y había tomado posesión de ella. La sintió respirar hondo varias veces antes de relajarse de nuevo y seguir revolviéndole el pelo señal que interpretó como que ya podía continuar.

Si haberla penetrado por primera vez había sido placentero, empezar a embestirla y tener que acelerar el ritmo porque ella misma pedía más, era la ostia. Saber que era él el que la hacía gemir y gritar de placer de aquella manera le hacía pensar que en aquel momento el ego de Black Star debía ser una mota de polvo en comparación con el suyo.

La habitación se llenó de los gemidos de ambos. Soul no aguantaría mucho más así que deslizó la mano vientre abajo mientras la acariciaba hasta encontrar ese punto que había descubierto antes. Lo acarició muy suave pero fue lo suficientemente intenso para Maka que no aguantó más y en un par de embestidas más llegó al orgasmo junto con su compañero.

Exhausto, se acostó al lado de ella y la abrazó. Cerró los ojos para sentir el aroma de su pelo mientras intentaba manejarse con su respiración agitada.

-Mía, mía, mía y solo mía. –sonrió el albino antes de dormirse.

* * *

Ufff. Costó, creedme me cuesta mucho escribir lemmon (pero me encanta leerlo). cherry-chan tu te pones como un tomate cuando lees pero yo cuando lo escribo XD

Primero las menciones a otros fic que sirvieron de inspiración: bueno… asin en general, la mayoría que estén en mis favoritos que contengan lemmon pero sobre todo y del que Soul debe su última frase antes de acostarse así como otras barbaridades que dice en este cap y dirá en el epilogo: "Completamente mia" de PuLgA (algún día me gustaría escribir lemmon de esa manera ^^). Y CREAM de WingZero2001 (este es de CCS y es MUY lemmon)

Bueno, amantes de la pareja SXM… tenéis lo que andabais buscando (Ohkubo que te sirva de ejemplo este y todos los fics en los que acaban juntos).

Y me despido hasta mañana, ese sí, último capi de Shibusen Chronicles. Un epilogo extra largo (10 pag de Word) que cerrará un poco más la historia.

Que paséis un bonito día ^^


	46. Epilogo: Vivan los novios

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es propiedad de Ohkubo-sama

Word me dice que son 11 páginas de epilogo. ¡Dios que Shibusen Chronicles se acaba! Hasta a mí se me cae la lagrimilla.

Bueno, espero que os guste, nos vemos abajo ^^

* * *

Cap45: Epilogo: Vivan los novios

**Falta un mes:**

Soul acababa de llegar al apartamento. Maka lo había mandado a comprar un par de cosas y había subido, de paso, el correo. Dejó un sobre encima de la mesa y la chica se lo quedó mirando. Iba dirigido a ella, pero ninguno de los dos tenia necesidad de abrirlo. Ya sabían que ponía.

-Deberíamos pedirle un permiso a Shinigami-sama… -murmuró Soul sentándose en el sofá

-Mañana se lo comento.

-¿Ya estará de acuerdo tu padre? –preguntó algo incómodo

-Él nunca está de acuerdo con nada. Además poco me importa si le gusta o no…

-¿Ya sabes que vas a ponerte?

-No tengo nada decente en el armario… supongo que me tocará mirarme algo, pero no me quiero gastar mucho dinero… -dijo pensativa mientras se sentaba al lado de su compañero con su libro de lectura.

-Cierto, en el armario tienes cosas bastante indecentes pero… -¡Maka-chop! -¡Au! Mira que le digo a Liz que tienes que comprarte ropa…

-¡No a Liz, no!

-Tampoco no importa si te gastas algo más de dinero… a fin de cuentas lo vas a amortizar cuando se casen Ox y Kim cualquier día de estos…

-Si… tendré varias ocasiones de amortizarlo: Ox y Kim, Black Star y Tsubaki…

-Stein y Marie-sensei…

-¿Stein y Marie-sensei? –preguntó alarmada Maka.

La chica echó a volar la imaginación. Una boda entre Stein y Marie-sensei… Un escalofrió le inundó el cuerpo.

-¿Tienes frio?

-No. Peor. He imaginado una posible noche de bodas entre ellos dos.

Soul imaginó también… exactamente lo mismo que ella: Marie-sensei vestida de novia en cima de una camilla a punto de ser diseccionada. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo a él también.

-Deja de imaginar cosas de esas… Que desagradable.

-Ciertamente es una imagen mental horripilante, pobre Marie-sensei.

-No te preocupes yo te hago desaparecer esa imagen mental… -dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Maka lo miró y al verle las intenciones en la cara se sonrojó.

-¡Soul! ¡No! ¿Otra vez?

-¿Qué tiene de malo? –Soul se acercó un poco más mientras ella se alejaba

-¡Que ya lo hicimos esta mañana! ¡Pervertido!

-La culpa es tuya por ponerte faldas cortas y un delantal. ¡Exhibicionista! –se acercó otro poco y Maka se volvió a alejar.

-¡Salido!

-¡Ja! Mira quién habla, la que se corre con tan solo un par de dedos… -Soul se acercaba peligrosamente y Maka ya no podía retroceder.

-¡Aquí el único eyaculador precoz eres tú! –se sonrojó aun más y puso un pie en su pecho para evitar que siguiera avanzando.

-¡Y una polla!

-Se… la tuya no te jode

-¿Quieres probarla… de nuevo? –Le sonrió con sonrisa traviesa y se deshizo de la resistencia de Maka y la besó para conseguir encenderla –Pero esta vez no te duermas.

-Calla y sigue besándome.

Maka lo cogió del cuello de la camisa y lo besó.

**Falta una semana:**

-Soul… no lo tengo nada claro.

-Yo tampoco… ¿cómo se supone que vamos a ir si mi padre no quiere que coja la moto?

-No me refería a eso…

-Ya te he dicho que si te han enviado la carta, es que puedes venir… sin traje de sirvienta.

-¡Pero cuando sepan que salimos juntos nos matarán!

Soul se rió a mandíbula batiente.

-¡No te rías pedazo de imbécil!

-Y yo que hasta hace poco era el único que me preocupaba por si tu padre aparecía de alguna esquina y me mataba…

**El gran día:**

-¡Impresionante! –dijo Maka asombrada al llegar a la catedral.

Estaba decorada con montones de rosas y flores de todo tipo. Había multitud de gente entrando todos vestidos con trajes carísimos y muy elegantemente.

-Yo lo definiría como ostentoso y horripilante. Y no es para nada cool…

-¡Es una boda! ¿Qué esperabas?

-Viniendo de mi hermano… que se dejara embaucar por todo el mundo… Es típico de él dejarle la decoración a una mujer. ¡Y luego mira que pasa! –señaló la entrada de la catedral dramatizando. –En la nuestra no te dejaré hacer semejante burrada –murmuró para sí mismo mientras se sonrojaba.

-¿Qué?

-No. Nada… -empezó a caminar hacia la entrada de la catedral.

Maka lo alcanzó y lo agarró del brazo.

-¿Qué has dicho? –insistió.

-Nada.

-¿Queeeeeeeee? –insistió con mirada asesina.

-Que… tenemos que ir a ver a Wes para darle el pésame.

-¿Pésame?

-Por la boda.

-Imbécil.

Avanzaron por la catedral y llegaron hasta una habitación preparada para que el novio se retocase los últimos mechones con gomina y se paseara nervioso por algún lugar sin atropellar a los invitados. Soul llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante

Abrió la puerta y el panorama no podía ser más mal pensable: Wes sentado en una silla con las piernas abiertas mientras una mujer del servicio de los Evans estaba agachada con las manos en el pantalón del novio.

-¡Hola hermanito! –saludó con una sonrisa alegremente

-Maka, para la próxima yo quiero eso. Mira como se hace y luego un día me sorprendes y me la com…

-¡Maka-chop! –Le encastó la enciclopedia universal versión extendida y con ilustraciones en la cabeza- ¡Que te crees que yo voy a hacer ESO! ¡Obseso!

-Jeje, que idiota eres hermanito…

-¿No has tenido despedida de soltero y por eso has recurrido a esto?

-Ya está amo Wes. Ya podrá desabrocharlo.

Maka se escondió detrás de Soul. Lo que acababa de decir la sirvienta había sido realmente mal interpretable

-Muchas gracias Lucy. –sonrió a la chica y esta se levantó y se fue.

-Si necesita algo más estaré aquí a fuera.

-Si molestábamos podías haberlo dicho… -dijo Soul

-No seas estúpido, no le he puesto los cuernos a mi novia. Es que me han entrado ganas de ir al lavabo y el maldito cinturón se ha quedado encallado y no podía desabrocharlo. Así que he tenido que pedir ayuda y la primera a la que he encontrado ha sido a Lucy.

-Ya –Soul puso cara de "como quieras pero no ha colado" –Entonces ¿ya estás listo para dejar de ser un hombre libre y disponible?

-¿De qué hablas? –Se rió el mayor –Eras tú siempre el que tenías una horda de fans que te perseguían.

-Sí, hasta que escuchaban como tocaba el piano. Volvían a ti pidiendo una canción de violín.

-Pero ahora ya has encontrado a alguien que sabe apreciar tu música como se merece –le sonrió mirando a Maka.

-Habrás cumplido tu promesa…

-Ni una palabra a papá y a mamá. –aseguró mientras se levantaba y caminaba en dirección a Maka para abrazarla -¡Cuñaditaaaaaaaa! Pero qué guapa vas. Cuida del tonto de mi hermano ¿eh?

Maka sonrió.

-Bueno, bueno –Soul apartó a Maka de los brazos de Wes y cogiéndola de la mano se dirigieron hacia la salida. –Será mejor que vayamos a nuestros sitios que tu ceremonia va a empezar dentro de poco. Nos vemos luego.

-Hasta luego Soul, Maka.

La feliz pareja avanzaba por los pasillos de la catedral para llegar a la nave principal. Todos los corredores estaban atestados de gente, familiares, conocidos, gente importante y sobre todo, criadas de la familia Evans que iban de un lado para otro ultimando los preparativos. Soul se percató de que uno de esos pasillos estaba más oscuro de lo normal. Las luces no funcionaban y estaba medio escondido por lo que no pasaba nadie. Era un pasillo olvidado que debía conducir a alguna habitación que se usaba poco. Se paró en seco y observó su alrededor. Nadie lo notaria… si desaparecían un rato.

Tomó la mano de Maka que iba tan felizmente distraída observando la gente que iba y venía y la arrastró hasta el pasillo a oscuras.

-Soul… ¿A dónde vamos ahora?

El chico no respondió y siguió caminando hacia la oscuridad. En la primera esquina giró a la derecha y se encontró en otro pasillo mal iluminado ya que la mayoría de las bombillas estaban fundidas y las restantes emitían una tenue luz amarillenta. Pero seguía sin haber absolutamente nadie.

-¿Detectas algún alma en este pasillo?

Maka se concentró.

-No. Todas están fuera… ¿Por qué estamos aquí? –preguntó la chica

Soul sonrió divertido. La repasó de arriba abajo. Maka al final se había comprado un vestido de color rojo vino que le llegaba a los tobillos y la falda se habría por un costado dejando ver una de sus bonitas piernas. Se le ceñía a la cintura y el lazo anudado a su nuca le levantaba el pecho y le tapaba un poco la espalda descubierta (por lo que Soul podía asegurar, una vez más, que Maka no llevaba sujetador).

-Estamos aquí… para darnos el lote. Llevo todo el día viéndote con este vestido, llevas toda la mañana enseñándome la espalda y la pierna… No voy a aguantar hasta la noche, así que quiero mi premio por haberme portado tan bien hasta ahora. –mientras le hablaba la había arrinconado en la pared y la besó.

La chica poco podía argumentar en contra así que le siguió la corriente mientras entrelazaba sus manos alrededor del cuello del chico y le revolvía el pelo. Él por su parte se tomó la libertad de recorrer el cuerpo de la chica con las manos buscando la raja del vestido para acariciarle el muslo y con la otra mano libre descender desde la mejilla hasta uno de sus pechos.

…

Llegaron a sus asientos algo más rojos y despeinados que antes pero justo a tiempo para el inicio de la ceremonia.

Wes al pie del altar con un esmoquin negro con botones de oro. El pañuelo que le sobresalía de la camisa tenia bordados en oro y en medio lucía una bonita piedra preciosa.

El órgano empezó a tocar y el coro seguía la música. Las puertas de la catedral que se habían cerrado para no dejar pasar a más gente, se abrieron de par en par para dejar paso a una pareja de niñas pequeñas vestidas de blanco como ángeles que esparcían pétalos de rosas blancas por la alfombra roja. Poco después entró la novia. No lograron verle la cara porque llevaba un larguísimo velo que se la cubría. Era tan largo que después de formar parte del tocado del pelo aun caía hasta el suelo. El vestido blanco tenía mucho vuelo y una larga cola que cogían otro par de niñas vestidas como las primeras.

"Parece un vestido de princesa de cuento…" Maka jamás había estado en una boda y nunca hubiera pensado que la novia tuviera que ir tan ostentosa. Comparado con ese, el vestido de su madre había sido sencillito.

La novia, acompañada de su padre, llegó hasta el pie del altar donde la esperaba Wes quien sonrió al tiempo de tomarla del brazo y seguir con el recorrido.

El cura se enfrascó en un discurso larguísimo antes de proceder al intercambio de anillos. Los novios dieron el "si quiero" y Wes levantó el velo de la chica para besarla.

Hicieron salir a los invitados y los familiares más cercanos se aproximaron a dar la enhorabuena a los recién casados. Soul no se acercó. Desde una distancia prudencial captó con la mirada a su hermano y le sonrió. Wes le devolvió la sonrisa. Ambos se entendían con un lenguaje distinto a los demás.

Esa había sido la forma en que Soul le daba su enhorabuena. Los chicos se encaminaron al exterior para reunirse con los demás invitados. En realidad se quedaron distanciados de los demás para tener una vista más panorámica. Al poco rato salieron la novia y el novio tomados del brazo con una gran sonrisa en sus caras.

Como es costumbre hubo una lluvia de arroz que más tarde se comerían las palomas. Y como es costumbre, el novio se hizo a un lado para que la novia, de espaldas a las mujeres que se apiñaban al pie de la escalera, tirara el ramo de lirios que había llevado durante la ceremonia.

-No acabo de entender esa costumbre… -murmuró Soul mientras observaba a las mujeres pelearse por conseguir estar en mejor posición que las demás.

-Se dice que la que coja el ramo de la novia será la próxima, de todas las invitadas, a casarse.

-Jeje. Que estupidez. ¿No vas a ir a probar suerte? Aunque el ramo solo sirva para decorar durante unos días el jarrón de tu cuarto…

-No soy tan supersticiosa…

Las mujeres seguían peleando y aun incrementó la ferocidad de sus empujes cuando la novia tiró el ramo que se alzó en el aire. Manías del destino y caprichos de Kami-sama hicieron que soplara una racha de viento que se llevó el ramo fuera del alcance de las mujeres casamenteras, revotara en el sombrero de copa de uno de los invitados y cayera a las manos de Maka quien se quedó mirando el ramo sorprendida.

Las mujeres que habían estado peleando por el ramo se la quedaron mirando incrédulas y resoplaron resignadas. Soul sonrió por lo bajo mientras la miraba de reojo. Wes se rió mientras abrazaba a su esposa.

Maka y Soul se dirigieron hacia la mansión de los Evans junto el resto de invitados donde se celebraría el convite. Una a una, las limusinas blancas estacionaban en el jardín delantero justo en frente de la puerta principal por donde los invitados desaparecían en su interior después de enseñar su invitación.

A Soul se le encogió el corazón al volver a ver aquella casa. Él ya se había hecho a la idea, hace muchos años (en cuanto se fugó para ir a Death City), que no la volvería a pisar. Y allí estaba él a unos 50 metros de uno de los recintos que mas odiaba en ese mundo.

-Nos bajaremos aquí. Ya iremos caminando el trozo que falta –le dijo al chófer

-Como guste, señorito Evans.

Soul abrió la puerta, salió y le tendió caballerosamente una mano a Maka para ayudarla a salir. La chica sonrió y se la tomó. Empezaron a caminar tranquilamente por el césped.

-Esta de suerte señorita Albarn… Seré su caballero personal el resto de noche.

Maka rió. Lo tenía cogido del brazo.

-No soy yo la que pertenece a una familia rica y distinguida…

-Cierto… Pero te lo mereces más que cualquiera de ellos –dijo mirando la mansión

-Si te sientes incómodo, no hace falta que entremos. Podemos comer fuera y dormir en cualquier hotel… Podríamos ir a casa de mi madre… Wes lo entenderá.

Soul negó con la cabeza.

-Tan solo quería mentalizarme antes de entrar. Además… -Soul la miró con una sonrisa un poco traviesa –tengo ganas de ver la cara que pones cuando te diga que has de usar cinco cubiertos distintos.

-¡¿Qué? –Soul empezó a reírse de la cara de horror y sorpresa que había puesto su compañera -¡No tiene gracia! ¡Yo no sé de ese tipo de modales! ¡Voy a hacer el ridículo! ¡Ya podrías habérmelo dicho antes y practicaba en casa!

-¿Y perderme la cara que has puesto ahora? Creo que no. –Soul se rió de nuevo –No te apures yo estaré a tu lado dándote el chivatazo.

Entraron en la mansión de los Evans. Había muchos invitados y a penas se apreciaba la decoración pero era obvio que, grande tenía que ser para dar cabida a tanta gente.

-Aun es temprano. ¿Quieres que te enseñe tu habitación?

-Quiero ver la tuya.

-La mía no tiene gran cosa… Además ya has visto la de casa…

-Quiero ver esta… porfa. –dijo poniendo ojitos.

Soul resopló

-Está bien… vamos. Pero primero la tuya así podrás dejar las cosas.

Subieron al piso de arriba y caminaron por un pasillo muy largo y muy ancho con habitaciones a los lados. Llegaron al final de este y Soul abrió la puerta del lado derecho. Esa sería la habitación de Maka aquella noche. Era muy espaciosa, con cama de matrimonio con dorsel y un bonito balcón que daba a los jardines. Los muebles eran de estilo antiguo y daban la sensación de haber retrocedido unos cuantos años en el tiempo.

-Es muy bonita

-Yo la encuentro recargada y anticuada. No sabía que te gustara este tipo de decoración…

-No me refería a eso. Quiero decir que tiene su encanto, pero no es un estilo que yo pueda soportar durante mucho tiempo seguido.

Maka dejó sus cosas al lado de la cama y le tomó la mano que Soul le alargaba. La atrajo hacia sí y la besó fugazmente. Salieron del cuarto y se fueron al de enfrente.

La habitación de Soul era más grande que la que había en frente. También tenía su cama de dorsel pero era algo más pequeña que una de matrimonio. Los muebles también eran de estilo antiguo: un escritorio, un armario, un espejo de cuerpo entero, un baúl con algunos juguetes y un piano pero este no era de cola.

-¿Tenias un piano en tu cuarto? –preguntó algo incrédula Maka

-Para que veas hasta que punto puedo estar hasta el gorro del piano de los cojones.

Maka rió con algo de amargura.

-Es bonita. Es bastante distinta a la que tienes en Death City.

-Aquella me gusta más.

-¿Aunque la cama sea más pequeña?

-Claro. Si tuviera una cama más grande ya no tendría excusa para dormir abrazado a ti.

Maka rió mientras miraba las partituras que había encontrado en el escritorio.

-No sabía que también compusieras canciones…

-Estudié composición pero… no se me daba bien, al igual que todo lo demás.

-Eso no es verdad. Seguro que son muy bonitas. Esta no tiene título.

Soul se acercó y la inspeccionó. Cuando supo cual era sonrió.

-Sí que tiene título, solo que para cuando la escribí aun no sabía tu nombre.

Se aproximó al escritorio y buscó una pluma que escribiera y en cuanto la encontró garabateó algo como título. "Maka Albarn".

-¿Por qué le has puesto mi nombre? –preguntó algo sonrojada.

-Porque es una pieza especialmente para ti.

-¿La tocas? –le sonrió aproximándose al piano mientras lo tomaba de la mano.

-Ya la escucharás otro día. Ahora me apetece tocar otro instrumento.

Se acercó a ella rápidamente y la besó. La cogió de la cintura, la sentó encima del teclado cubierto por la tapa y mientras profundizaba el beso le metió mano debajo la falda a través de la apertura lateral.

-¡Ei! Nada de mancillar y/o profanar el piano hermanito. –Gritó Wes desde detrás de la puerta después de haber picado con los nudillos. –A ver cómo le vas a explicar las manchas blancas a papá. Que lo de la pasta de dientes ya no cuela.

-Yo lo mato. –susurró Soul. Abrió la puerta con el ceño fruncido -¿Has venido solo a cortarme el rollo?

-No. He venido a presentarte a mi esposa. Eres el único que no la conoce porque estabas fuera.

Maka se asomó a la puerta. Ahora sin velos ni vestidos demasiado pomposos podía verla con claridad. Era una mujer muy guapa, alta, esbelta y de bonitas piernas. Tenía el pelo de color café recogido en un elegante moño y unos brillantes ojos grises asomaban detrás del flequillo.

-Esta es Lilian Stone, bueno, ahora Evans. Lilian, ese es mi hermano Soul y ella su novia Maka Albarn.

-Encantada, Soul, Maka. –les sonrió

-Encantado, cuñada. Pero no vayas a decir nada a nadie sobre…

-No te preocupes –lo cortó Wes –ella no dirá nada. Esta de nuestra parte.

-Tú eres la que ha cogido el ramo, ¿cierto? –Maka asintió con la cabeza –Me alegro de que el destino te haya escogido para formar parte de la familia Evans… aunque a veces puede llegar a ser más complicado de lo que parezca en primer momento…

-Estoo… gracias… por la advertencia. –contestó la rubia un tanto desconcertada sin acabar de entender.

-Bueno hermanito, será mejor que vayáis bajando que el banquete empieza en breve. Nos vemos.

Vieron como Wes y Lilian se alejaban por el pasillo.

-Bueno, tendremos que dejarlo para más tarde.

La sala del banquete era una enorme sala de baile con una enorme pared de cristal que dejaba ver el jardín y el cielo nocturno plagado de estrellas donde habían acomodado una gran cantidad de mesas y sillas.

Después de cenar (y de que Maka maldijera a Soul por lo bajo unas veinte veces en toda la comida por reírse de ella mientras intentaba averiguar cómo se usaban los cubiertos) retiraron las mesas centrales y dejaron espacio para una reducida (comparada con el salón entero) pista donde los novios, como era costumbre, abrieron el baile con la primera pieza.

Otras parejas empezaron a imitarlos y se añadieron al centro de la pista.

-¿Le gustaría bailar a la señorita? –le preguntó Soul mientras la besaba en el dorso de la mano.

-Está bien… pero recuerda que llevo tacón de aguja. –rió Maka

-Correré el riesgo.

Maka era la más feliz del universo. Era la primera vez que no tenía que insistirle a Soul para bailar con ella en público. Se acabó la pieza y los invitados aplaudieron a los músicos. Empezó a sonar otra tonada, iban a volver a coger el ritmo cuando alguien tocó el hombro de Soul. Se giró y se encontró a un chico más mayor y más alto que él de ojos ámbar.

-No es nada cortés bailar tanto rato con una chica que no es tu prometida, Evans. –El chico acercó a Phoebe a Soul para que bailaran.

-No puedo dejar sola a mi pareja de baile…

-No estará sola, bailará conmigo. –dicho esto tomó a Maka y se alejaron de Soul y Phoebe unos cuantos metros.

Soul comenzó a bailar con Phoebe de mala gana sin mirarla siquiera mientras no quitaba ojo de aquel chico y Maka que bailaban en la otra punta.

Maka miraba ceñuda a su nueva pareja de baile.

-No me mires así preciosa, sabes bien que la prometida del pequeño Evans es mi hermana y no tú. Pero como has visto, eso no significa que tengas que quedarte sola. Yo podría ser tu caballero.

-Ni siquiera sé tu nombre. Además yo no soy de familia rica ni distinguida.

-No te apures por eso último, será bastante irrelevante cuando mi hermana se una a la familia Evans. Y mi nombre es William, William Wright. Tengo buenos estudios, rico, importante en el mundo de los negocios, uno de los mejores accionistas y un estupendo candidato a marido.

-Gracias, pero no quiero casarme con un cartel publicitario –dicho esto Maka le perforó el pie con su tacón y se largó en dirección al jardín dejando solo al chico en la pista de baile dando brincos y reteniendo un grito de dolor.

En cuanto finalizó la pieza, Soul dejó a Phoebe todo lo educadamente que pudo y fue a buscar a Maka. La encontró apoyada en un árbol quitándose los zapatos.

-Maka…

-Lo siento, me estaban torturando. –dijo refiriéndose a los zapatos

-¿Jamás has pensado usarlos como arma? Parecen efectivos…

Maka lo miró con cara de "¿Qué te has tomado?". Ambos se rieron de la situación de hace unos minutos. Pasearon un rato por los jardines hasta que los invitados fueron desapareciendo para ir a sus casas y decidieron subir a la habitación.

Soul saltó encima de Maka que estaba estirada boca abajo en la cama.

-¡Imbécil! ¡Qué susto me has dado! Pensaba que dormirías en la habitación de enfrente…

-Pues te has equivocado del todo. No sé porque te has puesto el pijama si esta noche no vas a dormir…

No había podido profanar el piano de su cuarto. Así que mancillaría la habitación de invitados porque aquella cama tan grande le brindaba infinidad de posibilidades sin temor de acabar en el suelo. Una noche para no olvidar 100% asegurada.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos por haber leído hasta el final. Gracias a los que habéis puesto esta historia en favoritos, a los que me habéis agregado a mí en favoritos, todos los que habéis dejado review y a los que habéis llegado hasta aquí aunque no hayáis hecho nada de lo anterior XD.

Espero de verdad que os haya gustado o que al menos os haya picado la curiosidad ^^

Para este epilogo cabe mencionar fics como: "Completamente mia" mencionado en el capi anterior, "My Little Star" de Yumi Kazahaya y "Experimentos fallidos" de Leiram.

Casi se me olvida, me alegró mucho que os gustara el lemmon. Era la primera vez que lo hacía en serio y las primeras veces siempre son un poco fallidas. Ya había practicado antes pero siempre arrugaba el papel y lo tiraba a la basura XD

Bueno, y a todos los que les ha gustado Shibusen Chronicles tengo una linda sorpresa. Y es que la historia no acaba aquí. Me han quedado algunos misterios por resolver así que habrá segunda parte. Será más corta, pero los capis serás extensos. Habrá más líos pero tendrá final feliz ^^

Nos vemos en Shibusen Chronicles Returns ^^


End file.
